


No es lo que esperas

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu-centric, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Español | Spanish, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Nishinoya imagina demasiado, Social Media, idk how to tag this help
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 60,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Sus padres la tienen cada vez más difícil para pagar sus estudios, por lo que Nishinoya se lanza a buscar trabajo sin mucha suerte. Como recurso desesperado, aplica para la beca colaboración que ofrece su universidad en la que, con un trabajo de cuatro horas diarias en algún área del campus, le cubrirían el total del precio del semestre. Para su mala suerte, le asignan un puesto en la biblioteca.Para evitar morir de aburrimiento, observa a las personas que le llamen la atención y les inventa personalidades o historias con lo que ve. Por eso, el día que se cruza por primera vez con Asahi, su imaginación se descarría de la realidad de maneras que jamás podría sospechar.





	1. Toda mala racha tiene un fin

Todo sea por el cochino dinero.

Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera disfruta de verlo en su cuenta o de contar los billetes en sus manos. No, lo que gana salda su deuda con la universidad apenas lo obtiene. No puede quejarse, pero es frustrante.

Sus padres la han estado pasando mal desde que inició sus estudios superiores, por lo que, antes del cuarto semestre, Nishinoya armó su currículo como la mejor carnada para ir a pescar un empleo. Tal vez sea más correcto decir que un trabajo lo pescaría a él, pero esos son detalles en los que no piensa reparar.

Todo habría sido mucho más sencillo de aún haber quedado vacantes en el gimnasio donde Ryuu vende implementos deportivos. Para su mala suerte, solo buscaban nuevas inscripciones. Su  _bro_  le ha prometido avisarle si un día llegan a necesitar un repuesto; no debería olvidársele, pues comparten apartamento, así que ha visto cada fragmento del mal rollo que se había llevado las últimas semanas por la montaña de fracasos que ya coleccionaba, prácticamente.

Por alguna razón —porque se niega a aceptar que su cabello sea el culpable—, no recibía comentarios positivos más allá de  _tienes buena presencia_  o  _qué enérgico eres._ Le han clavado el  _te llamaremos_  o su variante  _te escribiremos un correo_  unas siete veces ya, sin contar los rechazos instantáneos; ni hablar de todos los que casi ríen en su cara al creerlo un niño. Veinte años y todavía sigue esa maldita confusión.

Debía detenerse a respirar profundo, a imitar aRyuu cuando entra en su  _modo Buda_  para drenar pacíficamente sus ganas de repartir puñetazos gratis a la cara de unos cuantos hombres en traje. Nadie subestima a Nishinoya Yuu y sale ileso, aunque sea solo en su realidad ideal imaginaria. Al final, terminaba agradeciendo no tener que trabajar para esos tipos estiradísimos.

Las inscripciones al siguiente semestre se acercaban y, con ellas, su fecha límite para hallar una fuente de ingresos propia. Al ver que aún no recibía notificaciones con alguna felicitación por haber sido seleccionado, recurrió a su opción de emergencia: solicitar una beca colaboración en la universidad. Su promedio y los horarios de su carrera se lo permiten, así que cumple con los requisitos; no debía irle mal en esto. Entregó su planilla en Coordinación, le dijeron que en una semana sabría en qué área del campus debería laborar. Tal vez esto no le daría el dinero extra que necesita para dividir los gastos del hogar equitativamente con su  _bro_ , pero al menos cubriría lo más urgente con un empleo seguro.

Dado su perfil académico, supuso que le tocaría asistir a los instructores deportivos, quizás como el mánager de algún equipo —aunque está casi seguro de que ese es un puesto voluntario— o algo por el estilo. Su peor escenario era que lo anexaran al club de Ajedrez.

Por supuesto, esos siete días de espera dieron lugar a diversas bromas de sus amigos enterados de la situación. Que esa beca da trabajos inútiles, que se pierde mucho tiempo, que lo encargarían de lo que nadie más deseaba hacer, que mejor siguiera cazando en tiendas externas. No les prestó atención; quería estar tranquilo por el peso menos sobre su consciencia ahora que podría alivianar las preocupaciones de sus padres. Piensa en el lado positivo: ni siquiera tendría que salir de la universidad, por lo que ahorraría en transporte —tanto tiempo como yenes—. A lo mejor conocería a más personas de las que ya se unen a su círculo social por ciclo. Quién sabía si esto le permitía ser amigo de buenas influencias, crear contactos dentro de la administración y ganarse cierto favoritismo que nunca sería admitido.

—Nishinoya Yuu —murmuró la secretaria mientras buscaba su planilla en los archivos de la beca colaboración—. Aquí. Ha sido asignado a la biblioteca. Por favor, diríjase allá para que se le explique el trabajo que cumplirá a partir del próximo semestre.

Su expresión quedó en blanco. La reverencia de agradecimiento ha debido de salirle robótica, por lo tiesos que fueron sus pasos al ir al lugar que, en el fondo de sus bolsillos, cruzó los dedos para que lo haya escuchado mal. No obstante, al llegar ahí, lo recibió un estudiante que había ocupado ese puesto por los últimos meses. Por muy animada que haya sido su sonrisa al detallarle el uso de los ordenadores, no le convenció de que vaya a tener un buen tiempo en el edificio donde debe guardar más silencio.

* * *

Al menos le dieron un mes de preparación o, como Ryuu le llama, un mes de duelo. Había atravesado casi todas sus etapas hasta la aceptación en sus vacaciones, siendo la más fuerte la de negociación, en la que se planteó enviar su currículo a unos cuantos negocios más antes de resignarse. Después de todo, al ingresar al portal web de la universidad, fue muy gratificante ver que ya le habían pagado la cuota inicial de inscripción por adelantado. No más deudas. Escuchar la sonrisa de su madre a través del teléfono al avisarle le llenó el orgullo, también.

El problema está en que puede haber recaídas. Nishinoya salta en picada a una en cuanto acaban las clases de su primer día y, en vez de regresar a su residencia, camina hacia la biblioteca. Por supuesto, la encuentra más sola que de costumbre, porque, en serio, ¡¿quién va a necesitar un libro apenas al inicio del semestre?!

—Uh, disculpe, ¿un estudiante de primer semestre puede pedir un libro sin carnet de biblioteca?

Oh, claro, los pobres nuevo ingreso que han sido aterrorizados por profesores que se presentan más imposibles de aprobar de lo que en realidad son.

—No podrás llevártelo ni al salón de clase, solo se te permite leerlo aquí o tomarle fotos. —Se convertiría en su frase de la semana; probablemente dure así todo el primer corte.

La negación y la ira se mezclan para dar con un estado de irritabilidad que quisiera ocultar mejor para no espantar más a los más jóvenes. Tampoco es que desee que lo despidan, por mucho que odie el trabajo. Por eso, dedica el fin de semana a hallar todas las ventajas de ser el nuevo bibliotecario del turno de una a cinco de la tarde.

Son solo cuatro horas diarias, veinte semanales; ni siquiera es un día entero metido entre los montones de estanterías repletas de libros pesados, en su mayoría. En un turno donde no haya mucho tráfico, podría dedicar unos minutos a sus propias investigaciones sin pasar por el tedioso protocolo de entrega de libros; de hecho, ni tendría que registrar su uso si termina rápido. Tal vez ahora le dé más importancia a la lectura de medios impresos,  _tal vez_ , porque la velocidad de lo digital aún le es muy cómoda. Quizás aprenda a ser más paciente, que hace falta.

Así, la segunda semana inicia con algunas mejoras. Ya hay más flujo de estudiantes. Ha notado lo agitados que siempre están los de la Facultad de Salud, que son de los que más frecuentan la biblioteca. También ve que los de Arquitectura acaparan los cubículos de grandes mesones para elaborar sus planos. Por suerte, no le ha tocado un horario en el que los amantes se escabullan con impaciencia ferviente, sino uno en el que unos mueren de hambre y otros tratan de dormir. De cierto modo, se vuelve interesante observar grupos distintos a los que suele toparse en los espacios de las canchas deportivas y de los gimnasios, que son a los que está acostumbrado.

Entonces, se le ocurre una nueva forma de entretenimiento. Como el buen curioso que es, suele preguntarse qué le sucede a la gente cuando la ve con cierta cara o qué estará discutiendo un par si distingue demasiados gestos a la distancia. Con el silencio que deben guardar aquí, ha descubierto que muchos muestran muecas graciosas para expresarse. ¿Qué tal si intenta descifrar qué estudian esos jóvenes con solo mirarlos un poco desde su lugar?

Resulta ser una solución excelente. Solo debe estar pendiente de no sumergirse demasiado en su juego o se desconcentrará de su labor; ya le han chasqueado en la nariz para captar su atención. Hasta ahora, ha confirmado sus sospechas de que los de Salud son a los que más se les ve usando el uniforme; si es por obligación de los profesores o por el cansancio inducido por lo pesadas que son sus asignaturas, aún está por descifrarlo. Si de verdad es una locura condenar a un estudiante de Educación Física a la biblioteca es otra duda a la que halla respuesta, y es afirmativa, porque al finalizar su turno del segundo viernes ahí aún no se ha topado con algún conocido de la carrera si no cuenta a Ryuu, que lo visita.

Ese fin de semana se pregunta si estará bien ponerse audífonos —a un volumen bajo— como lo hacen los estudiantes que van a leer solos.

Su tercer lunes cambia la fórmula. Se ha quedado más cerca del área de los cubículos, vigilando que nadie haga algo indebido dentro. También debería despertar a los que se echan una siesta, pero Nishinoya les tiene compasión y se hace la vista gorda si no hay autoridades cerca.

Los minutos alrededor de la una y media son de gran movimiento al ser una hora común de fin de clases, hoy no es la excepción. Las primeras evaluaciones se aproximan, por lo que ya hay más trabajo para todos en la biblioteca y se percibe algo más de desesperación en el ambiente. Una buena cantidad de grupos se reúnen a adelantar proyectos o a recibir ayuda del amigo listo que sí entendió la materia. Los de —presume— Ingeniería comienzan a aparecer con sus calculadoras y otros instrumentos complicados, o a lo mejor son los de las ciencias exactas y solo deba borrar ese estereotipo de su cabeza.

Entonces, cuando la marea alta está por finalizar, una alta figura llama su atención. Voltea en su dirección al instante. No puede evitarlo, su mirada siempre se fija en aquellos a los que el tamaño no les fue negado, a diferencia de a él. Por lo general, suele arrugar el rostro por celos, envidia; pero ahora solo está a unos milímetros de desencajar su mandíbula.

A este hombre jamás lo había visto. Es  _enorme_ ; no el más alto que ha estado frente a él, mas sí entra en el ranking. Tapa su boca, no vayan a creer que bosteza. Su espalda es ancha, haciendo buen contraste con la manera en que se estrecha su cintura.  _Debe_  ser deportista, con esos hombros, brazos y piernas que lucen poderosos aun ocultos entre tela abrigada. Puede imaginarlo con la indumentaria del rugby, aunque ruega que, en realidad, sea voleibolista; así podría tener un partido con él.

El chico se dirige a un cubículo individual, toma asiento y solo saca un libro de su mochila. Se decepciona un poco; no lo atendería, pero al menos puede observarlo mejor desde ese ángulo. Tiene un poco de barba en el mentón que, combinada con el moño en el que recoge su largo cabello café, le da un toque de rudeza que desentona con las personas que esperaría encontrarse aquí. La línea tan bien marcada de su mandíbula le hace saltarse un latido.

Es en ese momento que se da cuenta de que es mejor que mire a otra parte. Es duro, porque por mucho que suelan gustarle unas curvas suaves como las de las chicas que dibujan una pancarta a su izquierda, su mente no avanza de qué tan rasposa sería la sensación en su hombro si ese muchacho apoyase su cabeza ahí. Mala señal. Nishinoya se conoce muy bien, sabe que estos pensamientos han llegado para no dejarlo en paz por semanas, si tiene suerte.

No aguanta; le echa un vistazo más. Traga saliva por lo grandes que parecen sus manos al pasar la página. No puede más. Clava su mirada al granito gris del suelo, apoya los codos de la barra que delimita su espacio como empleado y aplasta sus mejillas en pleno calentamiento con las manos.  _Concéntrate, no quieres que alguien te pida un libro en este estado._   _Piensa en helado. Merécete el Gari-Gari-kun de soda que aún no has comprado. Hm, sí. Hace tiempo que no comes uno, así que no te lo vayas a acabar en dos fríos mordiscos. Recuerda su sabor. Saboréalo como lo harías si te besara-…_

— _¡Ah!_  —Escapa agudo y sin autorización cuando solo planeaba gritar sin voz, por lo que se agacha tras la barra en menos de un segundo, antes de que las miradas identifiquen la fuente del chillido que ha roto la principal regla de una biblioteca.

Sentado en el piso, con la espalda hacia el muro, golpea sus muslos sin mucha fuerza a la vez que el calor alcanza la punta de sus orejas. Nunca ha entendido por qué la atracción lo ataca tan rápido en cada ocasión, solo sabe que apesta ocultándolo. Deberá aprender, porque si este chico irá seguido a estudiar a los cubículos, no querrá que media universidad rumoree del bibliotecario que ha perdido la cabeza por quién-sabrá-quién.

Respira hondo y se incorpora. Un pequeño  _oh_ lo alerta de que ha sorprendido a un estudiante que buscaba quien lo atendiera, así que se le acerca. Al terminar, intenta mantener la expresión más neutral posible mientras gira de nuevo hacia el cubículo donde se metió su nuevo sujeto de sueños a la luz del sol. Falla por culpa de sus labios que no conocen lo que es la quietud; acaba con una mueca algo tensa, a medio camino de sonreír.

Si algo bueno hay en todo este asunto, es que ahora sí se siente motivado a trabajar en la biblioteca si eso significa aumentar sus posibilidades de toparse con ese hombre de facciones intimidantes e infiltrar un papel con su número telefónico al entregarle el libro que haya pedido.


	2. Al bro nada se le escapa

El chico de cabello largo —a partir de ahora le llamará  _Moño_  hasta tener una referencia mejor— se fue de la biblioteca a eso de las tres sin pedir algún libro. Aun si eso le frustra, el solo haberlo conocido de vista le cambia los ánimos por el resto de la jornada.

De la hora y media que duró en el cubículo, está casi seguro de que estuvo algo sonrojado la mayor parte del tiempo; es un detalle del que prefiere no fijarse porque es de esos que empeoran cuando es consciente de ellos. Lo bueno es que nadie le ha soltado un comentario por la coloración de sus mejillas y tal vez de todo su rostro, es solo que ese silencio ha debido de ser porque todas esas personas con las que interactuó eran completos desconocidos de los que nadie esperaría escuchar palabras como  _estás rojo_. Vamos, que solo valdría la pena resaltarlo si fuera un estudiante de Medicina o algo por el estilo y estuviera en plena consulta por una presunta fiebre, quizás.

Como se lo prometió, fue a una tienda de conveniencia apenas acabó el trabajo para comprarse un helado como premio al control de su impulsividad. Un Nishinoya más inmaduro habría ignorado el protocolo del bibliotecario para tocar —si es que se acordaba de los modales para no abrir de una vez— la puerta de cristal y sacarle conversación al guapo  _Moño._  Uno aún menos prudente se le habría lanzado encima en el segundo que lo vio o en cuanto saliera de su pequeño espacio. Ha mejorado un montón desde sus días poco gloriosos de preparatoria en esa materia.

También cumplió en no comérselo de dos mordidas, como acostumbra. Lo ha saboreado por el camino a su residencia, el noble sol del otoño se lo ha permitido sin que su mano izquierda se manchara de pequeños ríos pegajosos de azul derretido. Cuando entra al apartamento compartido, tiene una buena sonrisa en los labios que aún saben a soda fría.

—¡Noya! —Escucha antes de verlo.

—Hey —dice como saludo desde el baño, donde bota la paleta y el envoltorio del helado. Sigue sin ubicarlo, pero suena a que está en la cocina.

—Esa sonrisa no es solo por comer un Gari-Gari-kun. —Cuando lo encuentra derritiendo tabletas enteras de chocolate, sus cejas le indican que ha percibido los cambios en su actitud.

—¿De qué hablas? —De todos modos, intenta distraerlo—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo?

—¡Oh, ¿lo notaste?! —Por el momento, funciona—. Los graduandos de Cine están planeando una gran fiesta de Halloween para recaudar fondos para sus celebraciones al fin del semestre.

—Sí, oí algo de eso.

—¡Las entradas son costosísimas!  _Pero_  —estira un brazo hacia el frente, el dedo índice levantado— si les ayudas con algo, ¡te dejan entrar gratis!

—Entonces estás preparando algo para ellos —concluye, aunque con un toque de interrogación en su voz.

—Vi unas recetas en las que se hace pasar chocolate por sangre y quise intentarlo primero aquí. Si quedan bien, ¡haré más para llevárselos a ver si les gustan y los aceptan!

—Genial, pero ¿no gastas más en los ingredientes entre las pruebas y los oficiales que en una entrada?

Ryuu se congela en su sitio por unos segundos. Desde que los problemas económicos de su familia empezaron, Nishinoya se ha vuelto más cuidadoso con el dinero; es una nueva característica a la que su  _bro_  aún no se acostumbra, por lo que lo toma por sorpresa cada vez que resalta algún detalle monetario que ambos habrían pasado por alto en el pasado.

—¡No, no me vas a ganar esta vez! —declara al recuperar la movilidad. Le da la espalda por unos instantes para revolver el chocolate—. ¡Haré tantos que valdrán por dos entradas y así tú irás conmigo!

— _¡Oh!_  —Sus ojos brillan—. ¡¿Harías eso por mí?!

—¡Y mucho más, Noya! —Abre los brazos.

— _¡Bro!_  —Lo imita y se acerca.

— _¡Pero, alto ahí!_  —Antes de que lo abrace, retrocede un paso y lo detiene por los hombros—. Íbamos a hablar de tu sonrisa.

—Mierda —murmura.

—Te escuché, ahora tengo más interés. —Se frota las manos con una expresión que busca salirse con la suya—. Hoy es tu día once de biblioteca y  _nunca_  habías vuelto con tan buen ánimo luego de forzarte a permanecer silencioso por cuatro horas. ¿Qué viste hoy?

—¿Por qué crees que vi algo?

— _Alguien_. —Se corrige a sí mismo—. Enrojeciste un poco cuando volví al tema.

—Ah, ¿en serio? —Ahí está. Resaltado y repotenciado.

—Uh-hm, ahora es más intenso. —Asiente con la cabeza una vez.

—Para eso ya.

—¿Entonces? ¿Tenemos nuevo nombre clave o es un caso mejor donde ya sabes el real?

— _Moño_.

—¿Oh? —Su cabeza se inclina un poco a la derecha—. Suena a una chica con lindo cabello recogido.

—Eh, en realidad es  _un hombre_  con lindo cabello recogido. —Sus orejas ardientes le irritan, pero nada puede hacer en su contra.

— _¿Qué?_  —No le molesta su asombro, sabe a qué viene—. ¡¿Desde cuándo te gusta ese tipo?!

—¿Desde la una y media de esta tarde?

— _¡Noya!_  —Se lleva las manos a los cachetes. Lo bueno es que no tiene derecho a quejarse de sus flechazos instantáneos porque él llega a ser peor—. Bien, vas a tener que contarme cada detalle que recuerdes de su físico, porque debe estar muy bueno si has cambiado de tipo de la nada.

—No sé en qué estés pensando, pero no es un cambio tan drástico. No es como un surfista o algo así. Borra tu imagen mental, ya sé que está mal.

—Descríbelo, entonces.

—Es más como, hm… una escultura.

—¿Una escultura?

—De un dios —especifica.

—Oh,  _wow_. —Silba—. Me imagino que es musculoso.

—No llevaba nada muy ajustado, pero con eso ya se le notaban, ¡así que imagina cómo será! —Bien, tendría que adaptarse al calor en su rostro al hablar de él—. Tiene que ser deportista; mínimo, va al gimnasio bastante seguido. —De pronto, inhala muy rápido—. ¡¿No habrás visto a un…?!

—No he visto a ningún hombre con el cabello tan largo como para hacerse un moño en el gimnasio —responde de una vez a su obvia pregunta.

—Habría sido muy fácil así. —Suspira—. Bueno, te lo describiré a ver si lo reconoces de alguna parte. Creo que debe llevarte como diez centímetros de altura. —Mira por sobre su cabeza, más o menos a donde calcula que mide.

—De paso es un gigante —comenta, serio.

—Sé que vas a decir, no hace falta que…

—Sí debes recordar que siempre te va mal con los enormes, ¿no? —Arquea una ceja y cruza los brazos.

—No voy a condenarlos a todos solo porque ya van dos que no me han respetado por mi tamaño. No es como que no me agrade la idea de que me dominen con facilidad, solo odio que crean que pueden hacerlo  _siempre_.

—Bueno…

—Aunque no tendría problema con que me acorrale contra la pared. —Lo ignora, demasiado inmerso en su fantasía.

—Noya. —Le aplaude justo frente a la cara. Parpadea—. Da miedo imaginar eso cuando solo tengo una sombra alta y musculosa en mente.

—Oh, claro, claro —suelta sin pensar mucho—. Su cabello es marrón, creo que sus ojos también.

—¿Claro, oscuro…?

—Como chocolate.

—¡El chocolate! —Ryuu corre los cuatro pasos que lo separan de la cocinilla. Revuelve un poco y apaga—. Está listo. Menos mal que lo mencionaste, se pudo quemar. Sigue.

—Tiene un poco de barba aquí. —Se rasca la barbilla como demostración—. No muy larga, como de unos tres días, ¿quizás? Ni siquiera me crece barba como para tener una referencia y tú no te la dejas crecer.

—Dejémoslo en que es corta.

—Mejor. Su peinado recoge todo su cabello y el moño queda un poco alto, así que supongo que es más o menos largo suelto. Sus cejas son tupidas, pero no parecían muy desordenadas. Oh, y su cara da algo de miedo cuando se concentra, es genial.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viéndolo como para fijarte hasta en eso?

—Hora y media. Réstale varios minutos de servicio y de intentos de mirar a otra parte.

—¿Estuviste al menos una hora viéndolo y no se dio cuenta? —Entrecierra los ojos.

—No que yo me diera cuenta también. —Se encoge de hombros—. Como te dije, se concentra al leer.

—¿Y eso fue todo lo que hizo?

—Sí. Entró a un cubículo y se sentó a leer un libro desde la una y media hasta las tres, más o menos. Supongo que estaba estudiando o le mandaron una lectura. ¿No conoces a nadie así? —Apoya las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Lamento decirte que no. Si por lo menos tuvieras una idea de lo que estudia, podría tratar de averiguar algo.

—Uh, ni idea.

—¿No viste si dejó un marcapáginas antes de irse? Quizás vaya mañana otra vez a seguir leyendo.

—¡Oh, no se me había ocurrido eso! —Ahora lo sacude un poco—. Me fijaré si hay una próxima vez.

—¡Seguro la habrá! Avísame si lo ves a una hora en la que yo esté libre, debo verlo y aprobarlo.

Nishinoya se traga la risa. Siempre dice lo mismo, sin importar la descripción que le dé de la persona que lo ha cautivado.

—Más vale que no te desagrade tanto al inicio, que por él hasta olvidaré por un tiempo que también me gustan las chicas.

—Oh, vamos, no exageres. —Ríe de por medio, incrédulo.

—¡No exagero! He tratado de pensar en chicas y mi mente solo regresa a sus grandes manos rodeándome las muñecas por sobre la cabeza para besarme, solo por decir lo más inofensivo para ti.

—De acuerdo, sí es fuerte.

— _Muy_  fuerte, como seguramente es con todos esos músculos…

—¡Noya!

—¡Ah, no puedo parar! —Se cubre el rostro con las manos. Si tan solo también pudiera tapar sus orejas—. Tendrás que aguantarme.

—Ya veo. —Se detienen unos momentos; parece pensar en una forma de sacarlo de su mundo de ensueño—. ¿Tienes algo que estudiar?

—Aún no.

—Entonces, sé mi asistente de cocina. Debo distraerte un poco de tu flechazo.

—Sí, suena bien.

Aunque Nishinoya sea un desastre culinario por su cuenta, le gusta ayudar a Ryuu en lo que sea seguro. Tiene la esperanza de que observar de cerca a alguien con verdaderas habilidades lo haga mejorar por imitación. También se roba pequeñas muestras de las mezclas en medio de la preparación, pero eso es normal, ¿no? ¡Un buen cocinero debe probar lo que está haciendo!

Al final, el plan original de un volcán de chocolate con el relleno rojo se transforma en un volcán rojo de chocolate, pues su colorante no le hizo ni cosquillas al que había derretido.

—Les agregaré fantasmas, calaveras y telas de araña con chocolate blanco cuando haga los de ellos —comenta al empezar a comer uno.

—Tienen que aceptarlos y darte las dos entradas.

—O podemos ir juntos y decir que los hicimos entre ambos, por si acaso.

—Buena idea. ¡Oh! —Sus cejas se alzan al recordar algo—. Por cierto, es una fiesta de disfraces, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y si  _Moño_  va como un pirata?

—Habías tardado en volver a hablar de él. Su apariencia me sonó más a vaquero.

—Los piratas dan más miedo, y no. El vaquero sería yo. —Lleva una buena cucharada de su volcán a la boca.

—¿Por qué? —Nishinoya lo mira fijo con una sonrisa sin separar los labios ni parar de masticar. Le dará el tiempo que tarde en tragar para entender—.  _¡Noya, no más frente a mi chocolate!_

Debe taparse la boca con la mano libre para evitar escupir el postre —que están comiendo antes de la cena,  _detalles_ — de la risa que le cuesta aguantar para no ahogarse.


	3. Fantasías de estudios

Tal como lo predijo Ryuu, a los cuarenta minutos del inicio de su turno ha llegado _Moño_ a reanudar la lectura del libro de ayer en los cubículos individuales. Es un poco frustrante, eso significa que será otro día en el que no se acercará a pedir alguna obra, pero su corazón se emociona de solo mirarlo. Ya no tendrá que motivarse pensando en el volcán rojo de chocolate que guardó para hoy —ha descubierto que establecer alguna comida como premio, como a veces aplica al estudiar, es un buen método para obligarse a hacer cosas con mejores ánimos—.

Si todas sus visitas a la biblioteca serán así, deberá idear alguna estrategia para —por lo menos— descubrir qué estudia, de modo que la investigación que Ryuu le ofreció hacer sea más sencilla. Duda que viva en los dormitorios como para cruzárselo por allá. Sus esperanzas más reales son las de topárselo en algún otro sitio de la universidad o en la fiesta de Halloween, si es que consiguen ir.

Por el momento, luchará con lo que tiene. Descarta que sea miembro de algún club porque sus actividades coinciden parcialmente con el tiempo que pasa leyendo. Si no pertenece a ningún equipo deportivo de la universidad, su teoría del gimnasio toma fuerza. Sería genial que también fuese de Educación Física, con la gran cantidad de chicos con buenos cuerpos que hay en sus secciones —aunque no faltan los no tan agraciados que suelen verse como profesores en escuelas—, pero duda que sea un estudiante nuevo como para nunca haberlo visto hasta ahora.

Si tan solo pudiera ver la portada del libro. _Moño_ lo acuesta en la mesa y lo lee así; de a ratos lo toma en sus manos y avanza unas pocas páginas, el problema es que son tan enormes que cubren todo lo que podría identificarlo. Deberá estar _muy_ pendiente en el momento que lo guarde en su mochila.

Algo que le asombra muchísimo es que no anote nada en ninguna parte. No ve un cuaderno, una pequeña libreta ni un papel afuera, tampoco saca su celular. ¿Tendrá tan buena memoria? De ser así, lo admira. Otra posibilidad es que sea de los que leen el tema antes de la siguiente clase para comprender mejor la lección, de ahí que no le parezca importante tomar apuntes.

De repente, lo visualiza como arquitecto. Es muy aleatorio, ni siquiera entiende de dónde viene la imagen, pero le gusta. Lo ve con esa misma cara un tanto terrorífica de concentración mientras arma una maqueta o traza planos, para luego aliviar toda esa tensión con una gran sonrisa al finalizar. Aún no lo ha visto feliz, sin embargo, cree que su expresión debe ser dulce, como contraste. Tendría lápices atravesando su cabello, tal vez sostendría tapas de bolígrafos y marcadores con los dientes. Elimina la opción solo porque no carga consigo los característicos portaplanos de los de Arquitectura.

Si tuviera que juzgar por su apariencia, eliminaría todas las carreras empresariales. Sí, hay estilos más desarreglados que llevar el cabello largo y dejarse la barba solo en el mentón, pero su mente simplona plagada de estereotipos le dice que es imposible que se esté preparando para trabajar en oficinas vistiendo un traje elegante. Debe estar en algo más informal o que pueda manejar por su cuenta. Sería _genial_ como actor. También combina como músico. A lo mejor es de la Facultad de Arte.

Para añadir más a la lista de imposibles, su falta de uniforme lo delata como estudiante alejado de Salud. Está bien, porque de verdad no lo imagina como médico o como laboratorista, aunque sí que le agradaría verlo en bata blanca. Es perfecto que no deba atender a nadie, porque si él fuese su paciente, se sonrojaría por toda la consulta si necesitara desnudarse, y eso en sus días de timidez. Si fuese odontólogo, no le temería, más bien estaría muy dispuesto a abrir la boca bien en grande para que le introduzca lo que quiera, más allá de esos espejitos circulares y esa cosa que succiona la saliva.

Sí, menos mal que no se dedicará al cuidado del bienestar. Solo es capaz de pensar en escenas dignas de películas adultas de bajo presupuesto y aún menos originalidad.

—Uh, disculpe. —Un estudiante que ya le está pasando su carnet de biblioteca junto a la planilla de retiro llena lo saca de sus fantasías—. Necesito este libro.

Le encanta cuando son específicos en sus pedidos, pues eso le acelera el trabajo. Solo debe ingresar el título y el autor en el sistema para saber si hay alguna copia disponible, ir a buscarla y luego apartarla a nombre del dueño del carnet entregado. Todo termina con un rápido recordatorio de su fecha límite para devolverla.

Algo interesante de la variedad de gente con la que interactúa en la biblioteca es que redescubre esas carreras que no son tan nombradas. Este último muchacho fue por una obra sobre la Revolución Industrial, así que recordó que también existe Historia al revisar los datos en su carnet.

¿Y si _Moño_ quiere ser historiador? No suena descabellado; conocer tantos sucesos implica mucha lectura de tomos gruesos. Lo ubica fácilmente en un museo, siendo guía de los visitantes. Podría dedicarse a eso como arqueólogo también. Oh, sí. Que vaya a explorar ruinas y se maraville con todas las antigüedades por encontrar, contento al sumar una pieza más al complejo rompecabezas siempre incompleto de la historia.

Aunque las probabilidades de acierto sean mínimas, se quedará con esa interesante alternativa. No tiene buena memoria para los hechos históricos, mucho menos para sus fechas, pero escuchar de algún evento de vez en cuando es una buena manera de asombrarse. Un novio que le cuente los más curiosos descubrimientos de antiguas civilizaciones no estaría mal-…

Se pellizca el muslo. «Apenas es el segundo día, ¡¿qué haces pensando en ese término?!». Esto debe ser porque no ha tenido citas este año. Síndrome de abstinencia, sí.

Por lo menos puede desviar esa vergonzosa idea con la ayuda —inconsciente— de una muchacha que le ha pedido cuantas tesis sobre _lovemark_ pueda darle. Le cuesta no poner una cara rara ante esa palabra que algún sentido más inocente del que ha imaginado deberá tener en realidad. No podría estudiar en paz si se cruzara con algo así en sus textos, el solo leer eso evocaría escenas de jadeos acalorados contra pieles enrojecidas. Cuando lee los títulos de las tesis sobre el tema y la escuela a la que pertenecen, se tranquiliza. Los de Mercadotecnia y sus anglicismos.

—Perdón por hacerte bajar tantas tesis —dice luego de que Nishinoya terminara de entregarle una buena montaña de documentos—; encontrar buenos antecedentes locales por internet es una pesadilla —suspira.

—Nunca me ha tocado esa parte del trabajo, pero puedo imaginarlo.

—Ya lo descubrirás cuando avances. —Suena tan cansada. Los últimos semestres dan miedo—. Redactarlos bien es aún peor. Estaré por aquellas mesas, devolveré todo cuando termine. ¡Gracias!

—De nada. —Los pocos que le sacan conversación son los que matan la monotonía de su aburrido trabajo, así que agradece cuando le toca alguno de esos.

Como lo indicó, la chica se sienta en una de las mesas más grandes del área abierta. Por lo general, están ocupadas por grupos de estudio o por aquellos que necesiten el espacio para dibujar o hacer láminas en equipo, pero ella se ha acaparado una para sí misma, su montón de tesis y una tableta, donde supone que anotará todo lo que parezca útil. Su desesperación es opuesta a la serenidad de _Moño_ que, por muy enorme que sea su cuerpo, ocupa el lugar más pequeño que alguien podría apartar aquí. ¿Será así por todo el semestre o solo es ahora que aún falta para los exámenes?

Hablando de eso, ¿qué semestre cursará? Espera que no esté a punto de graduarse, eso sería una pena para él. Considerando que se le ve muy relajado, cree que es seguro afirmar que no debe pasar del sexto, el problema es que su apariencia le grita otra cosa. Si ingresó a la universidad en cuanto culminó la preparatoria, la máxima edad que podría tener son veintidós años, ¡pero parece mayor que eso! ¿Habrá empezado tarde? ¿Habrá repetido materias varias veces hasta atrasarse? ¿Habrá cambiado de carrera?

No es bueno calculando edades, pero le estima unos veinticuatro, ¿quizás? Sería la primera vez que le atrae alguien que le lleve tantos años, no sabe qué opinar al respecto; siempre le han gustado mayores, solo que nunca lo han superado por más de dos niveles. Prefiere creer que _Moño_ es un caso opuesto al suyo: uno de esos que aparentan más. Si ha tenido una vida universitaria sin obstáculos que le alarguen el camino, supone que cursa la segunda mitad del tercer año. Si se equivoca, teme que solo pueda verlo por estos seis meses.

Otra opción sorprendente es que por alguna razón estudie una segunda carrera; sin embargo, al alimentar la teoría de que es mucho más viejo, evita profundizarla. Aún le cuesta digerir la idea de que tenga más de veintitrés años.

Hoy se retira un poco más tarde, a eso de un cuarto pasadas las tres, luego de echarle un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y alzar las cejas, probablemente por haber tardado más de lo que ha debido. Igual no se le nota el apuro al colocar el marcapáginas y guardar el libro. Sus enormes manos no le han permitido distinguir su portada. Podría maldecirlas por dificultarle la tarea de descifrar a dónde pertenece, pero no cree que lo merezcan si luego le harán maravillas —porque solo imagina el futuro positivo esta vez—. Tampoco luce apresurado por su calmo andar al salir.

Nishinoya suspira. Sigue tan alto y musculoso como ayer, así que sabe que no ha exagerado por fascinarse a primera vista. Ahora que no lo verá hasta —con suerte— mañana, es buen momento para tratar de concentrarse más en su labor y no en tantas preguntas que no responderá de inmediato. También debería guardarse sus fantasías para cuando regrese al apartamento, recordar al volcán rojo de chocolate sobrante; pero qué complicado es después de que un estudiante de Cine le pidiera otras tesis, porque su mente ha decidido estancarse en que habrá una fiesta de disfraces a la que tal vez vayan y, de alguna manera, todos los pensamientos de la última hora se fusionan para dar con _Moño_ yendo como un _Indiana Jones_ de cabello largo que, a pesar de ser más joven que el personaje original, conserve todo lo demás de su imagen, incluido el látigo.


	4. El deporte es pasión

No hay nada interesante en la biblioteca por el resto de la semana, y con «nada interesante» se refiere a que no hay señales de  _Moño_  en ninguno de los otros tres días. Es desalentador, no tuvo alguna comida motivacional en la cual pensar en compensación; aunque el Gari-Gari-kun no sea tan costoso, no debe gastar su poco dinero personal en esa clase de caprichos.

Ryuu lo mantuvo ocupado el fin de semana con las compras de los ingredientes y la preparación de sus volcanes rojos de chocolate para la prueba que llevarían a los organizadores de la fiesta, así que tuvo ese descanso más tranquilo, sin desánimos del tipo  _no he visto a mi crush en días_. También pensaron en sus disfraces de una vez.

Ese lunes es uno de los días en los que más concurrida ha visto la biblioteca desde que trabaja ahí. Como la cuarta semana marca el inicio de las evaluaciones de algunos, comienza a sentirse el ambiente frenético generado más que todo por los procrastinadores que —puede ver a los profesores sacudiendo la cabeza con una mano en la frente— parecen ser mayoría. Alguna fuente de adrenalina segura debían tener. Por suerte, él solo debe subir algunas tareas en la plataforma virtual, por el momento.

Los grupos de estudios se hacen más numerosos, los murmullos y los siseos para silenciarlos aumentan. La observación del comportamiento de los estudiantes se vuelve más interesante. Si fuera de Psicología, podría escribir una tesis sobre el progreso de la ansiedad y el estrés a través de las semanas del semestre; quizás los de Pedagogía podrían darle un giro para que les sirva a ellos también. Por fin divisa a gente que comparte secciones con él por aquí, aunque ninguno ha mostrado señales de notar su presencia; así lo prefiere. Sigue habiendo una multitud de uniformados de Salud.

Está preparado. Si este será el sexto día consecutivo sin ver a  _Moño_ , su motivación será que la prueba a sus volcanes rojos será en cuanto acabe su turno. Ryuu lo esperará fuera de la biblioteca con su cajita para postres en manos para ir juntos a la ubicación —desconocida por él— de los catadores de dulces. Claro, están los nervios porque de ser aceptados depende su asistencia a la fiesta, pero está muy confiado de las capacidades reposteras de su  _bro_. Si por alguna razón son rechazados o solo les conceden una entrada, se consolará con lo que ha sobrado en casa.

Para su impaciencia,  _todavía_  vienen chicos del primer semestre a preguntar cómo proceder si no se han sacado el carnet. Deberían hacerles memorizar el reglamento de la biblioteca, ni siquiera es tan largo como para no leerlo por flojera. Le provoca pedir que ordenen un pendón con la información para que lo coloquen en la entrada y así dejar de ser un disco rayado; si alguien lo ignoraba e iba a él con esa duda, lo enviaría allá. Como solo hay carteles para que recuerden guardar silencio, debe repetirse una y otra vez.

Es después de atender a uno que quiso tomar fotos de las páginas que necesitaba al ver que no tenía manera de llevárselo que por fin puede inspeccionar los alrededores con la mirada. En algún momento de esos quince minutos que debió pasar vigilando que no intentase huir con el libro,  _Moño_ entró a un cubículo individual, como siempre. Inhalar rápido fue inevitable. Menos mal que no lo notó antes o lo habrían cachado con la cara de idiota que cree mostrar ahora. Sonríe con la boca abierta. Cree sonrojarse.

Se ha cambiado el peinado. Sigue atando una buena parte en un moño, pero ahora es uno más flojo que descansa en la parte baja de su cabeza y deja libre su flequillo, mismo que es retenido a cada lado detrás de sus orejas. Le encanta. De alguna manera, luce más joven así, menos... rudo. Es casi desordenado, casual. Hace que quiera estar pendiente del momento en que algún mechón escape y le den ganas de devolverlo a su sitio con los dedos. Se pregunta si será suave.

Otra diferencia que causa estragos es que lleva ropa más ajustada, y Nishinoya es débil ante los pectorales que sombrean el cárdigan beige sobre una camisa blanca. Traga saliva e intenta no imaginarlo atrapado bajo la lluvia sin paraguas. Tendría que quitarse su abrigo para usarlo como uno, lo que solo lo dejaría con una prenda del color ideal para adherirse con transparencias mojadas a su figura. Que las gotas corran por su quijada, que caigan de la punta de su nariz al mirar al suelo. Que su flequillo salga de su prisión y se pegue a su piel, tal vez en su frente o a los costados.

Uh, vale, ya se ha dado cuenta de que ha fracasado desde el inicio.

La mejorada percepción de sus músculos le hace volver a su idea de que debe ser deportista. Ya descartó que sea miembro de alguno de los clubes de la universidad, pero eso no significa que no sea parte de un equipo externo. ¡Quizás por eso se fue cerca de la misma hora los otros dos días! Debe ir a alguna actividad a las tres y media o a las cuatro, de ahí que se viera un poco exaltado el martes al leer su reloj; a lo mejor va a entrenar. También puede que solo vaya al gimnasio, pero prefiere pensar que porta un uniforme con orgullo en alguna cancha.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza cuando lo «conoció» la semana pasada fue rugby. Con esa apariencia un tanto salvaje y sus hombros anchos, es sencillo visualizarlo en ese deporte. Puede ser segunda línea; no parece lo suficientemente pesado para ser pilar y no está muy seguro de catalogarlo como talonador. Su placaje ha de ser poderoso, respinga de solo imaginar la colisión. Las mangas cortas del uniforme se ajustarían a la circunferencia de sus brazos; Nishinoya desearía morderlos. Si la ropa fuera blanca, quedaría evidencia de cada caída, tropiezo y contacto de manos sucias en la tela. Toques verdes del pasto y marrones de la tierra dibujarían aún mejor los volúmenes de su cuerpo. Donde se vea que ha sido manoseado lo incitaría a fantasear con sus dedos siendo los que lo mancharon.

Es asombroso que en varios deportes se usen shorts, unos más cortos que otros. Su segunda opción —aunque parcializada— no era la excepción al ser el voleibol. Sí, lo ha considerado principalmente por ser su favorito y el que ha practicado, pero es muy válido.  _Moño_  sería un perfecto rematador, incluso podría ser la estrella del equipo. Rompería cualquier bloqueo con sus enormes manos y gruesos brazos. Sus balones serían difíciles de recibir, igual sus saques, aun siendo líbero. Le encantaría probarlo. Volvería a esa época en la que sus antebrazos siempre eran coloreados por moretones con mucho gusto. Ryuu lo sentiría como un rival si esa resulta ser su posición real en el juego, pero sería divertido compartir por esa parte.

Siguiendo por los deportes que recuerda que desarrollan todos los músculos, cree que es candidato a ser jugador de hockey en cualquiera de sus modalidades. No sabe mucho de este, así que no es tanto lo que puede soñar.

Con la natación sí que se deleitaría.  _Todo_  lo permitido estaría a la vista, y no es como si el resto estuviera muy escondido, con lo apretados que son esos diminutos trajes de baño. El problema es que su cabello no le ayuda a imaginarlo en esa disciplina. De todos modos, no tiene por qué ser nadador para verlo en una piscina o, si se va más allá, en la playa. Regresa la idea de que esté mojado, solo que esta vez sin nada que interfiera con el brillo que el agua le daría a sus relieves. ¿Será del tipo que se hace un moño para darse un chapuzón o lo dejará libre?

Sus ojos también gozarían si fuera boxeador, pero, entre que no quiere que un mal golpe le arruine la cara y el tanto imaginar su torso desnudo, decide que es mejor detenerse por ahora. Aunque este sea un establecimiento cerrado y silencioso, sigue estando en público. No le conviene calentarse aquí. Es mejor que continúe en su habitación, donde no le daría mucha importancia si Ryuu llegase a interrumpir; sería vergonzoso, mas no alcanzaría el nivel de bochorno de ser descubierto aquí por un desconocido.

Para no bajar el tono tan drásticamente, pasa a maldecir que sea otoño y a la aparente susceptibilidad al frío de  _Moño_  por impedirle ver sus brazos tal como son. Aún hay quienes salen con mangas cortas o a tres cuartos, como él, pues son resistentes al tiempo actual, o que aprovechan la leve calefacción de la universidad para quitarse la chaqueta mientras estén dentro. Él no. Este hombre musculoso es superado por las bajas temperaturas. No se imagina cuánto se forrará en invierno. ¿El lado positivo? La gloria que sentirá cuando por fin desnude sus brazos será inigualable.

Más tarde, a eso de las tres con cinco minutos, maldice una cosa más:  _Moño_  sale del cubículo sin guardar el libro porque es uno que tomó de la biblioteca y ahora se lo está devolviendo a otro muchacho a unos cuantos metros a la izquierda. Quiere pensar que es porque otro grupo de primerizos lo está interrogando. Supone que más temprano, cuando llegó, debió suceder algo similar. Si no fuera por la política japonesa de tratar al cliente como a un dios, a todos los que les sigan los invitaría  _muy cordialmente_ a leer el reglamento de la biblioteca.

* * *

—¡¿Y por qué no le preguntaste su nombre a ese chico?! —Es la reacción de Ryuu al contarle su mala suerte mientras caminan hacia el punto de encuentro con los de Cine.

—¿Crees que alguien que no esté interesado en él vaya a recordar el nombre de uno más que atendió?

—Podías intentar. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Nah, luego me sentiría observado. Debo obtenerlo yo porque yo lo atienda.

—Bueno, al menos ahora no solo lee libros suyos, así que tienes más chance.

—Eso es lo bueno. —Sonríe—. ¿Y a dónde estamos yendo?

—Dijeron que están por las mesas cerca de la heladería.

—Oh, ya. De verdad espero que los acepten. —Junta las manos como en una plegaria—. Si va a ser tan grande como parece, puede que haya una gran probabilidad de que  _Moño_  vaya. En una fiesta sí podría acercarme a él sin problemas.

—¿Solo por eso quieres ir a la fiesta? —Entrecierra los ojos, su tono es sospechoso.

—No. Sabes que me gustan los disfraces.

—Hm.

—No suenes tan incrédulo. —Le da un codazo al costado.

—No dije nada.

—Hm. —Lo imita, pero ahí muere la conversación.

Los de Cine los reconocen primero gracias a su cajita para dulces, así que les hacen señas a la distancia para que vayan hacia ellos. Ryuu se encarga de toda la presentación y la explicación de sus volcanes rojos de chocolate, Nishinoya solo asiente y agrega algunos comentarios sobre su elaboración para que su colaboración sea visible. Espera que con eso no deban pedir explícitamente que sean dos entradas.

Cuando los tres —supone que son del comité de la fiesta— los prueban, el silencio de las respiraciones contenidas de su  _bro_  y suya es bastante notorio, al menos para él, a lo mejor para Ryuu igual. Están pendientes de cualquier gesto en sus rostros.

—Hm, ¡está bueno! —Una de las dos mujeres del grupo luce contenta con el resultado—. ¿Es que trabajan en una repostería o algo así?

—No, no. Son caseros.

—Vaya, yo los apruebo. ¿Ustedes?

El par restante recoge una cuchara más para probar algo más del relleno antes de dar el veredicto.

—Yo también.

La última calificación aparece en forma de un pulgar elevado, pues aún lo saborea.

—¡Sí! —Chocan los cinco con ambas manos.

—Espero que llenen una mesa para que hagan valer estas dos entradas —dice el único chico al sacar dos tickets del bolsillo de su camisa.

—¡Lo haremos!

—¡Gracias!

—Nos emociona este evento, la colaboración está haciendo que crezca cada vez más. Creo que seremos la celebración más grande de todas este año —comenta la que no había terminado de comer su trozo.

—¿En serio?

—¿Saben qué acabamos de aprobar? ¡Los de cursos menores y los de Animación quieren proyectar sus cortos de terror en la fiesta! ¡Haremos un concurso al mejor corto!

—¡Genial! —exclaman al unísono.

—Haremos que nadie olvide esta fiesta. ¡Los esperamos!

—¡Gracias! —repiten al despedirse. A los pocos pasos, les es inevitable saltar y festejar—. ¡Lo logramos!

Ahora sí que podría darles rienda suelta a sus sueños sobre el disfraz que podría verle a  _Moño_ esa noche. También se asegurará de preparar el mejor de su repertorio para impresionar.


	5. Borracho hasta los huesos

El precio de las entradas cobra sentido en cuanto ponen un pie en el salón de fiesta. Uno, es _enorme_. Dos, ya se avisaba en el ticket, pero comprueban que la barra es libre. Tres, ¿eso al final es una pantalla gigante? Ahí debe ser donde transmitirán los cortos de los estudiantes. Cuatro, hay un ambiente _lounge_ cercano a otros televisores más pequeños y a los postres. Mejor para de contar porque aún es muy temprano para calificar otras cosas. Tiene el fugaz pensamiento de que no le extrañaría si contrataron a algún DJ conocido de la zona.

Solo ha transcurrido media hora desde su inicio, así que está concurrido, mas no a su totalidad. Dan una vuelta de reconocimiento al lugar —que para Nishinoya también es una ronda de búsqueda— antes de pedir un cóctel destornillador. Hay todo tipo de disfraces, desde los más perezosos hasta los que merecen premios por el maquillaje o la elaboración de la vestimenta. Como aún hay tiempo para que lleguen los rezagados, no se preocupa por la ausencia de _Moño_ por ahora.

Toma asiento mientras toma su trago. Algo que le sorprendió y a lo que aún no le haya explicación es a la fila de ingreso. Vale, hay que chequear las entradas para confirmar que son reales, pero no entiende por qué anotan de qué han venido disfrazados a un lado de sus nombres. Quizás sea una manera de asegurarse de que todos hayan cumplido con esa regla, es solo que bastaría con preguntar sin escribir la respuesta. Sospecha que usarán esa información más tarde.

Por supuesto, hay casos en los que no hace falta que les digan por qué se hacen pasar esta noche. Ryuu solo tuvo que dictarles su nombre, pues su ropa completamente anaranjada —excepto por una guardacamisa blanca que apenas se asoma y sus zapatos deportivos del mismo color— vuelve evidente que es un presidiario. Por su parte, a Nishinoya le tocó confirmar que era un líder mafioso con la combinación de sus prendas más elegantes, su cabello usualmente parado hoy peinado hacia el costado y sus lentes de sol sepia. Hacían un dúo criminal, si tuviera que describirlo de alguna forma.

Está al pendiente de hombres altos, también un poco del cabello largo, porque no sabe si el disfraz requeriría amarrarlo o dejarlo libre —sería glorioso descubrir hasta dónde le llega—. Ninguno se parece lo suficiente a _Moño_ como para detenerse a observarlo mejor con ilusión, pero sí ha habido algunos a los que ha detallado por más de dos segundos por la calidad del traje o por la intriga que causan en él.

Resalta un hombre de camisa de mangas cortas blanca abotonada desde el pecho y pantalones, botas y pañoleta —atada a su cabeza— negros. Cuando la luz se posa sobre él en un mejor ángulo, aparecen una larga cicatriz pintada en diagonal que nace entre sus clavículas y un pendiente dorado en la oreja izquierda. Es en ese momento que lo reconoce como pirata, y solo porque le recuerda a uno de la televisión. A lo mejor está basado en él, quitándole algunos accesorios para que no fuera obvio que iba como un personaje, o quizás fue coincidencia por la simpleza del conjunto. También ha podido ser una sugerencia de alguien más al haberse quedado sin ideas.

Le resulta irónico; a su lado está otro chico con el maquillaje más genial que ha visto hasta ahora aquí, y podría asegurar que es su novio, por la manera en que el pirata le ha arrebatado la copa de su mano para terminar de beberse el trago, ignorando el puchero del otro. Ríe por lo bajo antes de dejar de ver esa escena; el muchacho del maquillaje genial debe ser de esos que se emborrachan rápidamente y sería una pena que su cara de esqueleto se arruinara tan pronto.

Lo opuesto que es el esfuerzo que ese par puso en sus disfraces le hace pensar en qué tan diferentes serían _Moño_ y él si los compararan. Alto, musculoso, con barba, facciones fuertes, le gusta leer —al parecer—; bajo —aunque le duela admitirlo—, más tonificado que nada, lampiño, rasgos más suaves, escasa concentración para disfrutar largas lecturas.

—Espera —murmura para sí mismo. Si al chico le encanta tanto leer, puede que sea más introvertido de lo que ha pensado y no le agrade este tipo de ambiente. Oh, no, «no pienses eso». Sacude la cabeza. Que lea mucho puede ser solo obligación de la carrera y no verdadero gusto. Eso es. Toma un buen sorbo de su bebida para olvidar el susto.

—Noya, no vayas a emborracharte en menos de una hora —advierte a su lado—. Tienes que avisarme si ves a _Moño_ y decirme quién es. Luego no pensarás presentarte con más alcohol que sangre en las venas.

—Sí, sí. Esto —mueve la muñeca para hacer sonar el hielo dentro del vaso— no bastará para emborracharme.

—Estaría bien si comenzaras a comerte los puros que te hice antes de que se derritan, así dejas de beber un rato porque te sabrá raro.

—Ryuu, te prometo que me voy a controlar hasta al menos conocerlo o saber que no vendrá. Después me cuidas.

—Preferiría no hacerlo si primero tengo que encontrarte en un lugar tan grande. —Arruga un poco el rostro. Al contrario de lo que suelen creer, su _bro_ es muy cauteloso cuando se trata de alcohol. Años de escuchar las historias de embriaguez de su hermana y de verla llegar a casa con el equilibrio averiado resultaron en una consciencia grandísima de las consecuencias que puede traer el exceso.

—Te ahorraré preocupaciones, ¿sí? —Bebe lo poco que queda del cóctel y extrae un tubo envuelto en aluminio del bolsillo de su pantalón—. Ya me comeré el primer puro, ¿lo ves?

—Y sé que ya has comido varios en casa, pero también quiero que comas uno de mis volcanes rojos, ¿de acuerdo? De hecho, estaré viendo si les gustan a los que los agarren. —Posa una mano bajo el mentón, como si aún meditara esa idea.

—Eres el rey del chocolate, _deben_ amarlos. —Suena distorsionado, ahora que ha retirado el envoltorio del puro de chocolate para encerrar un extremo entre sus labios. Es un complemento al disfraz que se les ocurrió a última hora para aprovechar lo que sobró en la preparación de los volcanes.

—Creo que aún es muy pronto, ¡pero iré a revisar! —Se levanta a buscar la mesa con sus postres.

Nishinoya sonríe mientras saborea el supuesto puro; espera que nadie crea que realmente fuma en un espacio cerrado donde está más que prohibido. También se pone de pie, debería ir a ver si algún amigo suyo anda por acá.

* * *

Dos horas. Solo le queda un puro de chocolate que ya debe estar blando del calor de su cuerpo; quizás sea mejor guardarlo en la nevera al regresar a casa, dejarlo para endulzar la resaca que ya está planeando tener. Ryuu le taladrará los oídos a gritos durante unos minutos por la irresponsabilidad, pero podrá soportarlo. Se lo merece por depositar tanta esperanza en una posibilidad remota.

Se ha turnado entre acompañar a Ryuu y mezclarse en grupos pequeños de amigos que han asistido o de completos desconocidos que, de alguna manera mágica de las fiestas, se conectan por unos minutos al compartir el ritmo que resuena alrededor. De por medio, solo ha ordenado un vaso pequeño de vodka de limón. Hace un rato también se percató de que el pirata sencillo tal vez sea este chico mayor al que algunos compañeros de clase le pagan para tener tutorías antes de los exámenes. Si de verdad es él, le da más rabia que un candidato a ser de los más estudiosos de cual sea su semestre haya venido y no su amor de biblioteca.

Su pequeña parte optimista aún viva le susurra que puede llevar un disfraz tan bueno que cueste reconocerlo si no es alguien cercano, pero su voz no es lo suficientemente fuerte para que resalte entre el bullicio del salón. Será mejor matarla de una vez para que no duela peor más tarde. Será compasión, piedad. «Olvídate de él por hoy y disfrútate la fiesta sin fijarte tanto en cada hombre altísimo que se te cruce. Si al final lo identificas, bien; si no, también».

Su estómago le pide comida, así que se dirige a las mesas a _por fin_ probar uno de los volcanes rojos definitivos de Ryuu. También podría decir que son suyos, aunque sea en un mínimo cinco por ciento.

—¡Noya! —No le sorprende sentir dos manos sacudir sus hombros al estar cerca de su objetivo. Aún debe estar pendiente de las opiniones—. ¡Escucha esto!

—¿Qué pasó? —Se voltea a verlo. La emoción en sus gritos, porque de otra manera no se haría escuchar, le anticipa que esto debe tratarse de otro enamoramiento flash. Le deberá un Gari-Gari-kun de soda si acierta, ya verá cómo convencerlo de que se lo compre sin informarle de la apuesta.

—¡Creo que yo también me he enamorado! — _Bingo_ —. Si no estuvieras tan gay por _Moño_ , ¡estoy segurísimo de que también la amarías!

Alza las cejas. _Vaya_.

—¿Está a la vista ahora mismo?

—No, la perdí. —Nota cómo se desinfla un poco—. Lo bueno es que será fácil ubicarla de lejos. Es una bruja-…

—Hay _montones_ de brujas aquí, Ryuu.

—¡Pero escucha! Lleva leggings de rayas negras y moradas, eso basta para que sepas quién es.

—¿Cómo es su cara?

—Es un ángel. —Eleva la mirada al cielo a la vez que junta ambas manos. Este _crush_ será fuerte—. Cabello negro, no estoy seguro de sus ojos, lentes delgados. Oh, espero que ese lunar cerca de su boca sea real. —Suspira—. Labial morado oscuro. Su blusa descubre sus hombros y lleva un sombrero.

—¿Es linda, sexy…?

— _Perfecta_. —Ni siquiera le deja terminar.

—¿Y estaba sola?

—Sí. Le pedí un baile y se negó. Ah, pero hasta rechazándome es… —Lucha por encontrar una palabra, puede verlo en el movimiento errático de sus dedos. Al final, se abraza a sí mismo y se estremece—. Luego le pregunté si probó los volcanes sin decirle que eran míos, claro, y dijo que estaban buenos.

—¡Genial! —Le da una palmada en el brazo.

—¡¿Verdad?! Por lo menos ya sé que le gusta cómo cocino, con eso me basta y me sobra.

Ryuu se complace con _tan_ poco. A veces lo admira. Si _Moño_ estuviera aquí, no se iría sin al menos obtener su nombre.

—Buena suerte descubriendo de qué lugar de la universidad salió.

—Oh, no había pensado en eso. —Apenas es audible. Nishinoya suelta una risilla. Sin duda alguna, su _bro_ es el que se idiotiza más en estos casos.

* * *

Resulta que su hambre posdecepción ha atacado en el mejor momento, porque está sentado en el área _lounge_ cuando un animador anuncia que pronto se transmitirán los cortos de Cine y de Animación. Es el mejor momento, no debe faltar mucho para que comience a aumentar la cantidad de ebrios.

Antes habrá un breve concurso al mejor disfraz con un giro que le hace entender el porqué de la lista al entrar. Como hay muchos que se repiten, habrá categorías para el mejor de cada uno de los más vistos esta noche. Es así como van llamando uno a uno a la tarima hasta que suban todos los de un mismo tipo y de allí todo depende de los aplausos que reciban. Puede que la popularidad influya, pero le gusta esta dinámica.

Ryuu trota hacia él y toma asiento en un puf cuadrado vecino al suyo con un plato donde ha recolectado varios dulces pequeños. Planea robarle un par; de todos modos, podrá agarrar otro igual después si se da cuenta. Tiene una sonrisilla que no combina para nada con la rudeza que debería expresar con su disfraz.

—Debe haber una categoría a la mejor bruja, así que ya la veré de nuevo y tú sabrás quién es —explica, como si hubiera leído su mente.

—¡Cierto! Y fíjate bien de los nombres.

—Lo haré.

La primera ronda es de zombis. Abundan ropas rasgadas o manchadas de sangre falsa, como también heridas putrefactas que podrían ordenar en una escala de la más falsa a la más realista. Gana una chica que incluso se coloreó la piel verdosa. Los siguientes son los vampiros. Admite —para sus adentros— que la atención que presta a los nombres masculinos y a quienes suben en ese momento es la pizca de esperanza que jamás lo abandona, por mucho que lo intente. Por muy seguro que esté de que _Moño_ haría un magnífico chupasangre si se peinara para atrás, no está de pie en la tarima una vez que los llaman a todos.

Cuando toca el turno de las brujas, Ryuu se pone en alerta. A esas alturas, Nishinoya solo está pendiente por él, por la curiosidad de ver quién lo ha cautivado ahora. Cada vez que una se para frente al público, dice un pequeñito _no es ella_. De nuevo hay variedad. Van de las terroríficas a las sensuales. Será difícil votar; su parte que disfruta del terror apoya a las más locas, su parte que se deleita con las buenas curvas quiere aplaudir a la más atractiva. No debe ser el único en esa situación.

—Kiyoko Shimizu.

Aplausos y silbidos se hacen notar en el tiempo que demora en ir hasta el frente. Debe ser una chica popular o justo han venido todos sus amigos.

—Creo que esta debe ser buena —comenta al aire. Es lo que anticipa ese escándalo.

—Sí, tiene una buena barra —concuerda—. O su disfraz es _muy_ bueno o ella-… —Frena de golpe.

—¿O ella…? —repite como solicitud de continuación. Lo que obtiene es un montón de palmadas aceleradas en el muslo—. ¿Qué?

—Kiyoko, es ella.

Voltea. _Oh_ , tenía razón con eso de que _Moño_ sería la única razón por la que no compartirían el flechazo. Es _preciosa_. Tiene sentido que parezca haber un club de fans no oficial en su honor. Le desea suerte a Ryuu, esto podría ser como tratar de ganarse el interés de una _idol_ —quién sabe, quizás se prohíba una relación por sus admiradores—.

Al final decide unirse a la euforia de su _bro_ al aplaudir por Kiyoko. Va sencilla, sin nada que inspire miedo o que despierte ardor oculto, pero su vestimenta y accesorios hacen un conjunto muy lindo. Queda en segundo lugar, según su oído, mas sabe que es la ganadora en el corazón del rapado.

Esta fiesta estaba destinada a ser un éxito para él, al parecer. Solo por eso no es capaz de enfadarse por la ventaja que le ha sacado en tan solo unos minutos.

* * *

El concurso de cortos es similar, solo que hay un aire más de seriedad en el asunto. Ha ganado un chico con la máscara del _Fantasma de la Ópera_ ; cree recordar que es de su edad y cursa el mismo semestre, solo que de Cine. El de Animación se lo ha llevado un equipo que trabajó en un proyecto en _stop motion_ donde cada elemento estaba hecho de papel _._ Nishinoya tiene ganas de verlo de nuevo para entender cómo se supone que ese es el material usado.

Terminadas las premiaciones, la música regresa y ahora hay mucha más gente bailando que antes. En su caso, da inicio la fase de beber hasta que pase más tiempo en el baño que en el salón. Da igual que llegue a olvidar uno que otro detalle mañana; es certero que _Moño_ no aparecerá cuando ya van tres horas de fiesta.

Su lengua se siente algo más floja cuando se percata de que hay fotógrafos dispersos por todas partes. Persiguen a los que —asume— son los graduandos de Cine. Espera recordar eso para buscar las fotos en unos días; siempre le ha divertido tratar de encontrarse a sí mismo o a sus amigos.

La siguiente dinámica consiste en que el micrófono permanecerá al alcance de todos durante unos veinte minutos para el que quiera subir a decir algo divertido. Supone que es un espectáculo de comedia improvisado por los mismos fiesteros o una prueba de valor —por no llamarla «prueba de borrachera», según el disparate que pueda escapar—. Puede que de esto salgan los videos de los que reirán grupos de amigos para la posteridad.

Le provoca saber cuántos más están ahogando sus organismos en alcohol o en azúcar porque han venido a ver a alguien en específico que no se presentó. Agregaría algún comentario sobre que esa no era su única motivación para estar aquí y que la fiesta ha estado de lo mejor para que no se ofendan los organizadores, solo que habría cerrado con broche de oro de haberse cumplido ese deseo. No se siente lo suficientemente borracho para hacer eso, sin embargo. No quiere sonar a despechado en público. Prefiere esperar a que algún otro valiente piense igual que él y, entonces, lo apoyará entre la multitud sin que nadie lo reconozca.

En su lugar, el chico del maquillaje genial que estaba con el pirata sencillo al inicio de la fiesta es quien sube las pocas escaleras de la tarima y agarra el micrófono. Es increíble cómo su pintura sigue bastante intacta, a diferencia de la de otras personas que ya se han desgastado o corrido y lucen más terroríficas que antes. A la distancia, sus guantes negros con los huesos de la mano pintados le dan un último toque creativo. La manera en que dibujaron las cavidades orbitarias da la impresión de que está enfadado; si es verdad, no podría decirlo con certeza hasta escucharlo hablar.

—Hm… —Resuena por los altavoces mientras solo parece mirar cada rincón desde allá arriba. Si lo hizo para atraer más atención a él, ha funcionado—. Ah, sí hace mucho calor aquí.

La mayoría ríe, incluido Nishinoya. Ese esqueleto tiene que estar borracho, aunque también puede echarle la culpa a que carga dos chaquetas negras encima: una de cuero a la que le acaba de bajar el cierre entero y una con capucha debajo.

—Uf, mucho mejor. —Se acomoda el cabello con los dedos. Se pregunta si el gris es natural o es para complementar el disfraz—. Bueno, yo quiero hacer un llamado a todos esos amigos cobardes que hicieron que el grupo estuviera incompleto por no venir. Estoy seguro de que varios conocemos a uno así. ¡Levanten la mano!

Las caras de los que son parte de ese conjunto son bastante graciosas. _Maquillaje genial_ lo está haciendo bien, aun si todavía está convencido de que el alcohol es lo que le impulsa a dar ese discurso.

—No saben lo que se pierden, en serio. Díganme, ¿los plantaron justo antes de conseguir las entradas o se echaron atrás a última hora y tuvieron que buscar a alguien que viniera en su lugar? —Es algo obvio que la mezcla de respuestas es ininteligible, pero no da señales de que eso le importe—. Menos mal que mi caso fue el primero, porque lo habríamos obligado a venir de haber tenido su entrada. Ha preferido ir al acto de los de Artes Escénicas, como si una obra de teatro hoy no fuera de terror igual. Pff. —Hace un gesto con la mano que solo puede significar _por favor_ —. Apenas somos un trío, así que se nota cuando falta uno. Oh, no malpiensen. —Mueve el dedo índice de su mano libre de un lado a otro—. Me refiero a que en mi grupo somos tres: este amigo cobarde; mi novio, que es ese pirata hermoso que está por allá —señala y manda un beso—, te amo; y yo.

Nishinoya eleva el puño como celebración. ¡Lo sabía! Desde su ángulo no puede ver al hombre que ha señalado, pero no tiene dudas de que es _Pirata sencillo_. Además, tanta sinceridad debe ser efecto de unos cuantos tragos de más.

—Lo peor es que estoy seguro, muy, _muy_ seguro de que este amigo sería quien mejor se ve disfrazado entre nosotros porque _de por sí asusta a la gente sin querer_. Por lo menos nos vendrá a buscar, pero es _tan_ frustrante. El año que viene será nuestra última oportunidad, ¡así que de esa no se va a salvar! Si ustedes pueden el año que viene, ¡que ese sea su reto para el próximo Halloween! —Varios gritan. Nishinoya piensa que debe ser divertido ser amigo de este chico—. ¡Que esta sea la última vez que los amigos cobardes huyan!

Su salida es triunfal. Vuelve a colocarse la capucha, retrocede cuatro pasos y camina el resto con un estilo que cuesta creer de alguien ebrio. Los aplausos hacen que la escena parezca el final de un concierto.

Inspirados por él, los siguientes son otros llamados ocurrentes más breves o invitaciones a hacer un brindis por cualquier cosa que inventen. Uno de los últimos es el que por fin está sufriendo la misma desilusión. Esa es la única copa que toma de una sola vez, amarga a morir, y es la que lo transporta a ese nuevo estado donde las preocupaciones pasan al segundo plano.

* * *

—Es que te juro que en la siguiente nos vamos esposados —regaña Ryuu en cuanto se van. La fiesta ha finalizado, la multitud ahora se dispersa en distintos vehículos o a pie.

—No jures si no vas a cumplir. —Ríe por lo bajo. No está en posición para reprenderlo, pero no es como si pudiera razonar hasta allá.

—¡No me apartaré de tu lado si eso asegura que no llegues a este punto!

—Vamos, no es para tanto.

—¡Si no fuera para tanto, no tendría que hacer de muleta! ¡Es incómodo agacharme así para que…!

— _Ni termines eso_. —Entrecierra los ojos—. Enderézate, yo alcanzo tu cuello sin que te encojas.

—¿Ya para qué? Ahí está nuestro _Uber_.

—Hm. —Aún no está feliz, pero decide acabar eso ahí.

A pesar de su decepción y de la cantidad de licor que ha ingerido —menos mal que no tiene nada importante que hacer mañana—, ha sido una fiesta muy divertida. Ya sabe que lo más probable es que no deba depender de celebraciones como esta para dar con _Moño_ en un contexto donde sí pueda acercarse a él. Tendrá que cruzar los dedos para que en un día de estos sea él quien vaya hacia donde esté para encargarle un libro.

Suben a la parte trasera del auto. Mientras Ryuu corrobora el precio y busca el dinero en sus bolsillos, Nishinoya ve hacia la calle por la ventana. Hay muchos que esperan por los jóvenes que están saliendo del lugar, como también grupos que aguardan por quien los venga a recoger. Recuerda abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad cuando siente que está por arrancar. Es entonces que, en un último vistazo a la entrada del salón, distingue a un hombre alto de perfil que habla por teléfono con alguien que sigue dentro, por la manera en que se gira hacia la puerta.

—Hey. —Acerca el rostro lo más que puede al cristal. El auto comienza a avanzar en ese momento. Aun con la lejanía creciente, el nuevo ángulo le permite identificar esa barba corta en el mentón—. _¡Moño!_

—¿Qué? —Espera que Ryuu esté tratando de encontrarlo.

—¡Frente a la entrada, es _Moño_!

—¿No estás teniendo visiones ya? Estamos muy lejos…

—¡Es él! —interrumpe. Sí, ya es tarde para que lo ubique, pero está seguro de que sus ojos no le han jugado sucio.

—¿Disfrazado o normal?

—Normal. Debe estar esperando a alguien. —Se recuesta del asiento y suspira—. Lo vi —susurra, sonriente—. ¡Lo vi!

La risa descontrolada que le sigue es la prueba definitiva de que tendrá un despertar no tan alegre como el ahora. Le vale.


	6. Popularidad como medidor de personalidad

Hay algo sobre los suéteres de cuello tortuga que jamás ha comprendido. Deberían ser la prenda más frustrante por haber, porque si alguien ama los escotes, ese es Nishinoya —si lo que hay debajo es más plano o más abultado, da igual; las clavículas son un par de huesos atractivos de ver—; pero alguna regla del tipo _menos es más_ debe interferir en su juicio. Tener que imaginar cómo luce la piel bajo toda esa tela —que, insiste, _sobra_ — se vuelve más interesante que verla directamente. Es la única explicación posible.

 _Moño_ tiene que ser friolento como para usar un cuello tortuga en estas fechas. Vale, que las temperaturas están bajando, ¡mas no es para tanto! Hay calefacción dentro de la universidad, así que no es necesario tanto abrigo. Lo entendería si fuera a pasar más tiempo en la calle. Es horrible que sus ganas de ver más sean incompatibles con el estilo _demasiado_ tapado de este hombre. No quiere pensar en cuántos kilos de ropa se echará encima en invierno. Aun así, enfadado con su naturaleza no apta para el frío, es complicado quitarle los ojos de encima.

Siente que los bordes altos en el cuello de su suéter beige invitan a la mirada a posarse en los ángulos de su mandíbula. Además, hoy se ha recogido todo el cabello en un moño alto apretado, así que su rostro está despejado. ¿Qué tan largo debe ser para alcanzar esa altura sin que escape un mechón? Lo bueno es que parece que no carga nada debajo, por lo que el grosor del tejido no impide que se detallen algunos relieves en su pecho y resalta el volumen de sus brazos. De pronto le provoca salir con algo ligero para que le dé frío y así tener una excusa para que le preste su calor corporal en un abrazo donde, si no calcula mal, escondería el rostro entre sus pectorales. Ah, que ha de ser muy cómodo. Que se caliente de otras formas en el proceso es un asunto aparte.

Pensándolo bien, viendo cuánto se cubre a diario, la versión de pirata que había imaginado para él en la fiesta no parece algo que pudo haber ocurrido. Tampoco combina con las mangas cortas de una sucia camiseta blanca ni con los pantalones rasgados de un mecánico —al que, para agregar el toque de miedo de Halloween, le habría pintado tatuajes falsos para que fuera de una pandilla o algo por el estilo—. Pudo ser un motero en una chaqueta de cuero negra. _Oh_ , esa estética le iría de maravilla. Quizás maneje una moto en la realidad, entonces le encantaría viajar en ella a gran velocidad mientras se aferra a su torso para mantener el equilibrio.

Suspira. Agradece no haber olvidado nada de esa noche, sin importar que solo hayan sido muy pocos segundos de _Moño_ los que recolectó. Algo es algo. La suerte estuvo más del lado de su _bro_ , razón por la que se salvó de un regaño más severo por lo ebrio que salió de la fiesta. En la tarde siguiente —porque esas son las únicas ocasiones en las que su reloj interno no funciona igual al de un pajarillo mañanero—, solo le dejó preparada su bebida especial para las resacas. Esperó a que se recuperara para contarle _todo_ lo que había descubierto de Kiyoko en esas horas.

La chica resulta ser bastante popular en _Instagram_ , lo que le da sentido a la multitud que se emocionó al oír su nombre ser llamado en la fiesta. Es estudiante del sexto semestre de Fisioterapia, así que es, por lo mínimo, un año mayor que ellos. Citando a Ryuu, «su gran cantidad de seguidores se debe simplemente a su belleza. Si pensaste que subía fotos sugerentes para atraer, estás _mal_ ». Según él, podría publicar un video de cómo despierta y aún lucir perfecta.

Conoce a su _bro_ lo suficiente para saber que su falta de imágenes más _descubiertas_ solo lo enamorará más, pues pensará que es una chica sencilla cuya fama es solo consecuencia de su lindura, no un factor que influya en su personalidad. No busca la atención, la consigue sin esfuerzo. Le preocupa que este sea otro caso en el que pase a idolatrarla y solo desee protegerla de acosadores, ya que eso se ha vuelto la principal razón de su perpetua soltería por ser lo que casi siempre ocurre.

Cuando le mencionó que había revisado su perfil hasta cerciorarse de que no estaba en una relación, Ryuu recordó que le dijo haber visto a _Moño_ mientras se iban en el _Uber_ y le preguntó si eso no le preocupaba. Nishinoya no había reparado en eso en su felicidad por la pequeña coincidencia, pero tenía sentido. Si estaba ahí, era porque estaba esperando a alguien; sin embargo, no teme. Duda que haya sido alguna pareja, pues le parece raro que hayan ido a eventos distintos —asumiendo que él fuera a uno— y más aún si uno de ellos era una fiesta. Eso lo deja con dos opciones: ninguno de sus amigos podía mantenerse sobrio y lo asignaron a él, que no fue, como el conductor responsable; o se trataba de algún familiar o compañero de piso.

Silbaría con cualquiera de los casos. Tener auto a esta edad es… vaya, que sus situaciones económicas no podrían compararse; aunque también podía ser de uno de esos amigos que fueron a la fiesta y que él solo supiera conducirlo. Prefiere que así sea. Se sentiría incómodo si notase una gran diferencia de poder adquisitivo entre ellos, si de por sí aún se siente culpable al ver qué porcentaje de las cuentas del hogar van de parte de Ryuu. Quizás sí deba persistir hasta hallar un trabajo real para el siguiente semestre.

Apartando su odio al dinero que no tiene en sus manos ni en su cuenta bancaria, le alivia saber que _Moño_ tiene amigos, porque ya estaba sospechando de lo solitario que se ve en la biblioteca. Con el tiempo que pasa metido en su cubículo individual, alguien debería reconocerlo y saludarlo. Llega y se va solo. Ya se preguntaba si era solo su apariencia la que espantaba a la mayoría o si también su personalidad era tan ruda como sugería su físico.

Una razón más lógica para su soledad es que tenga amigos con los que sea imposible concentrarse o que no estudien lo mismo que él. Vamos, que puede sonar extremo, pero también podría estar solo aquí mientras el resto de su círculo social está en otras universidades, algo común en los nuevo ingreso. No cree que _Moño_ esté en el primer semestre, ni siquiera en el primer año, aunque no tiene pruebas que lo demuestren; de hecho, que no haya pedido libros hasta la semana pasada coincide con que tal vez solo esperaba a sacarse su carnet para poder hacerlo.

También podría ser de estas personas que se distraen si están acompañadas, por lo que opta por aislarse. Sus amigos deberían estar al tanto de sus problemas de atención y por eso no lo interrumpen con un saludo de cinco segundos. Desde el primer día ha querido descubrir qué es lo que tanto lee y cómo es que se concentra tanto. Por la falta de otros materiales, elimina las carreras más prácticas de sus opciones, pues parece que es una que se basa más en la teoría; además, ¿no es mejor estudiar ejercicios con alguien más, por si acaso se bloquea? ¿Qué tan buen estudiante será? Por lo que ha visto, piensa que es de los mejores de su clase y que su carrera le apasiona.

Su última alternativa es que sus amigos trabajen o tengan clases a la misma hora que él está en la biblioteca, como sucede con Ryuu. Si nunca se quedará después de las tres y media, será imposible que se consigan, pues su _bro_ sale del trabajo a las cuatro. Se pregunta si algún día vendrá Kiyoko y si será en un momento en el que él pueda salir corriendo de donde sea que esté con tal de verla. Tendrá que empezar a fijarse en los uniformes azul naval. Menos mal que es ella la de Fisioterapia; si fuera _Moño_ , ya habría agregado un buen repertorio de clichés respecto a los masajes —que de por sí son un estereotipo de la carrera— que terminan en resultados relajantes, mas no como se intuiría.

Son las tres y cuarto cuando _Moño_ guarda el libro de hoy —parece que esta vez es suyo, Nishinoya sigue sin decidir si es que tiene el dinero para comprar los que encuentre en librerías o si ha tenido la suerte de ya poseerlos o de que se los hayan regalado— y sale del cubículo. En vez de irse por la derecha, por donde está la salida, va hacia la izquierda, donde están las mesas. Se para justo antes de ingresar por completo al área. Dura ahí varios segundos, como si tratara de ubicar a alguien. Mientras tanto, sube un poco la manga izquierda de su suéter para revisar su reloj, solo que no se detiene ahí, sino que lleva ambas hasta los codos.

Por dentro, ruega que nadie le esté prestando atención a su cara e implora que nadie venga a interrumpir su espectáculo personal. Solo son sus antebrazos, pero más piel es más piel, no importa que haya unos cuantos vellos de por medio que quiere ver de cerca si de verdad se erizarán si le pone la piel de gallina. Le urge atraparlo con su mano para comprobar hasta qué altura podría rodearlo, si es que las puntas de sus dedos se tocan en la parte más delgada. ¿De qué color se entreverán sus venas por las muñecas? ¿Sobresaldrán con el esfuerzo?

 _Moño_ se encoge de hombros y ahora da media vuelta. Si tan solo estuviera unos metros más a la derecha, le daría la cara de frente. Luce indeciso, quizás esté considerando llevarse un libro. Nishinoya hace el intento de acercarse con la esperanza de que vaya hacia él a pedírselo, pero el otro toma la decisión antes de que acorte la distancia lo suficiente como para ganarle al chico que ya estaba por ahí.

— _Maldición_ —susurra entre dientes. Tiene ganas de al menos quedarse en ese punto hasta que se vaya, solo que teme que sea sospechoso o que resulte muy obvio que está mirándolo. No debería arriesgarse a hablarle mientras le buscan el pedido, no vaya a ser que lo atrapen en el acto si vuelve muy rápido. «Será la próxima».

—Disculpe.

— _¿Qué?_ —Voltea muy bruscamente hacia la chica que se dirigía a él. Al ver cómo retrocede un paso, se percata de cómo ha sonado—. ¡Oh, no, perdón! —Agita las manos en el aire, sus brazos estirados hacia el frente—. Eso ha salido más rudo de lo que quise, ¡no es que haya querido sonar rudo, claro! Eh…

—Descuide. —Sonríe, aunque todavía parece nerviosa. _Demonios—_. Quería un libro sobre composición del color.

—Claro, ya te busco uno. —Por esta vez, agradece no haber estado tan cerca de _Moño_ o habría atestiguado lo patética que es su atención al cliente cuando es frustrado; eso no quita que desee intercambiar puestos con el que lo ha atendido para _por fin_ tener contacto con él.


	7. Fíjate bien con quién hablas

_Moño_ está leyendo el libro que pidió ayer, así que Nishinoya está _muy_ pendiente del momento en que se levante para irse. _Debe_ estar disponible para ser quien le devuelva su carnet y por fin descubrir su nombre, entre otras cosas. Quizás sea complicado, el pánico pre época de exámenes se ha acumulado en el ambiente que, hasta hace poco, era bastante pacífico, tal vez demasiado para su comodidad. No se compara con el de las últimas semanas del ciclo, pero eso no le quita que sea caótico.

Las mesas están, en su mayor parte, ocupadas a su máxima capacidad. Nunca había visto que usaran más de dos cubículos grandes, de esos que parecen salones de clase en miniatura, al mismo tiempo. Los individuales están todos en uso de a ratos. No se imagina el desastre de estrés que habrá la próxima semana, cuando ya todos estén oficialmente siendo evaluados. Debería empezar a estudiar hoy cuando llegue a casa. Puede que la responsabilidad que le transmite la biblioteca sea una buena influencia en él en ese sentido.

Le ha llamado la atención reconocer a varios de sus compañeros de clase dentro de uno de los cubículos medianos, todos concentrados en lo que les explica el único chico de pie, al que identifica como el pirata sencillo de la fiesta y como ese estudiante mayor que él que da tutorías pagas antes de los exámenes a cualquiera de su curso o de los inferiores. Ha oído que aclara muy bien las dudas y que es bastante amable _mientras_ no esté tratando con revoltosos, razón por la que Ryuu ha preferido tratar de entender todo por su cuenta —igual él, pero con el agregado de que no cuenta con el dinero para gastar en refuerzos de lo que debería captar en clase—. Es una suerte que ambos sean mejores estudiantes de lo que eran en preparatoria.

Se pregunta qué materia les preocupará tanto. En su caso, cree que deberá dedicarle horas extra a Medicina Deportiva. Su _bro_ deberá agradecerle su nueva responsabilidad contagiada por lo que ve aquí cuando los dos saquen una calificación sobresaliente —sea verdadera o una que ellos consideren como tal—, porque lo arrastrará a él también en esta ola.

Si dirige la mirada un poco más a la derecha, encuentra otro cubículo con una escena similar, pero con gente que no reconoce. El cabello gris del chico que anota lo que parecen esquemas en la pizarra le recuerda al del maquillaje genial, supone que es la misma persona. Si está en lo correcto, es curioso el contraste que hay entre su versión alcoholizada en la tarima y su versión que luce como un profesor recién egresado. Quizás compartan facultad y por eso le da esa vibra.

Deja de distraerse con personas aleatorias, su mirada vuelve a posarse en _Moño_. En el rato que estuvo viendo a otros lados se ha puesto unos audífonos blancos, de los que vienen con el celular. No logra distinguir a qué están conectados, el cable se pierde en el bolsillo de la chaqueta marrón que carga sobre lo que parece una simple camiseta blanca —es la vestimenta más casual que le ha visto; como que no tenía tanto frío al salir de casa hoy—.

¿Qué tipo de música escuchará? Le agrada imaginar que coincidan en su gusto por el rock, pero él mismo admite que no es la mejor opción para encerrarse a leer; termina tocando una guitarra eléctrica de aire sin darse cuenta cuando lo hace, aunque ha habido casos extremos en los que emplea su lápiz, su bolígrafo o ambos como las baquetas de una batería que consiste en sus libros, cuadernos, la mesa o cualquier otra superficie que esté al alcance al momento, y es Ryuu quien debe detener el espectáculo mental que se forma. Puede visualizar a _Moño_ soltándose el cabello para hacerlo girar con movimientos veloces del cuello, aun si desentona por completo con la tranquilidad que irradia en sus horas de lectura, lo único que ha atestiguado de él. De todos modos, sigue siendo una imagen que concuerda más con su apariencia que los libros que lee con tanta calma.

Se entretiene algo más con esa idea. ¿Y si esconde tatuajes bajo sus telas abrigadas? Ya sabe que sus antebrazos están en blanco, pero nada le asegura que no haya algún trazo más arriba. Quizás tenga alguno que solo es visible con prendas escotadas o sin mangas, de sisas preferiblemente amplias por la espalda o que descienden más de lo habitual… Ya no sabe si está pensando en tinta en la piel o si solo se deleita tratando de ponerle la ropa más pequeña en su cabeza.

Se traslada a un concierto en su mente. Ya hacia el final, _Moño_ tendría el peinado destrozado —si es que no se lo ha deshecho por completo ya; la liga ahora sería una pulsera más en su muñeca o la habría lanzado como regalo a un fanático afortunado— y su cabello se pegaría en su frente, mejillas y cuello empapados de sudor, al igual que toda la piel brillante a la vista. Por lo friolento que es, no cree que llegaría a quitarse la camisa, mas sí las demás capas superiores. Brazos completamente expuestos hasta los hombros más una porción del pecho, perfecto.

Después, como si estar en primera fila fuera poco, tendría una sesión VIP privada donde le daría su autógrafo, se tomarían fotos, hablarían y le cantaría un par de canciones más en acústico, tal vez hasta _a cappella._ Cuando estén por despedirse, lo sorprendería desde atrás con las manos sobre sus hombros mientras se agacha para susurrarle al oído dónde se hospeda esta noche. Se le erizaría la piel, un escalofrío estremecería su espalda y, por supuesto, haría un muy buen uso de esa información.

Lo mejor será dejar _cómo_ la aprovecharía para cuando tenga tiempo en su habitación, porque el subidón de temperatura que ha sentido no es efecto de la calefacción. «Imagina que, en realidad, no pueda cantar y se le salga un gallo, para que te rías». Es efectivo, no tanto por la risilla que sí se le escapa, sino porque se da cuenta de que debe inventarle una voz. ¿Cómo será su sonido? Debe ser gruesa, profunda, quizás con un toque rasposo —¿o es su barba la que le hace pensar eso?—, definitivamente firme. No le da el cerebro para algo más específico. Lo bueno es que, si su plan de hoy va como desea, estará por rellenar ese espacio vacío. En caso de fallar, fingirá buscar un libro cerca de donde lo estén atendiendo para escucharlo.

Queda en blanco por unos cinco segundos. ¿Cómo había llegado a este tema? Lo ve. Oh, cierto, los audífonos. Si la música enérgica no conviene para estudiar, ¿qué tendrá puesto? Espera que no sea música clásica, sería el colmo para dar sueño. Biblioteca más libros más instrumentales lentos, uh. La poca excitación que permanecía por su cuerpo se duerme con eso. Debe ser una señal para que deje de fantasear en el trabajo, para que solo se centre en admirarlo mientras no esté ocupado.

Cerca de la siguiente hora pico —como llama a cada lapso comprendido entre los diez minutos previos y los diez minutos que le siguen a cada hora de salida de clase habitual—, Nishinoya entrecierra los ojos al ver que _Moño_ ha guardado el libro en su mochila, y no vuelve a la normalidad hasta después de que lo perdiera de vista al marcharse. El día que estaba cerca y el día que nadie se acercó a él, _¿es en serio?_ Adiós a poder agregar efectos sonoros acertados a sus fantasías hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

Si está captando bien el patrón, hoy no tiene esperanzas de verlo. Los lunes y martes son una apuesta segura, los jueves y los viernes son una ruleta rusa, los miércoles son desiertos. O tiene clases o tiene ese día libre. Justo a mitad de semana, como para que recuerde en lo que debería enfocarse realmente al estar en la biblioteca. «Estás aquí por el dinero, para evitar endeudarte, no para casi ponerte duro por un desconocido del que solo sabes con certeza que lee mucho. Ni siquiera tienes pruebas de que no sea heterosexual, _maldita sea_. Más vale que prefiera meterla en un sitio de lubricación manual y no automática».

Intentará no pensar mucho en la muy probable ausencia de _Moño_ hoy para no frustrarse más. «Distráete como hacías antes. Adivina cosas de quien veas, pero sin libido de por medio». Empieza por los cubículos con la mínima pizca de optimismo restante. Se reencuentra con el chico —deberá mejorar grabándose nombres, que con las caras ya sabe que es bueno— de su carrera que da tutorías pagas, ahora con un grupo que no reconoce. ¿En qué momento estudiará para sus propios exámenes? Qué fácil sería hacer dinero si fuera más listo y si sus explicaciones fueran más comprensibles. A veces cree que Ryuu le entiende solo porque él ya tiene una idea de lo que habla por compartir la mayoría de las clases.

Le toca buscar tesis para una chica de Fisioterapia que, por obvias razones, no es Kiyoko. De vez en cuando le provoca decirle a su _bro_ que la vio antes de las cuatro para que compartan la misma frustración. No cree que le dure la mentira, admitiría que fue una broma luego de que acabase su reacción, lo más seguro. No podría ser tan malo con él, aun si le lleva la terrible ventaja de conocer su carrera, semestre, nombre y perfil en al menos una red social.

Al terminar de atenderla, no le da mucho tiempo de escoger a alguien más a quien mirar antes de estar ocupado de nuevo.

—¡Hola! —Es raro escuchar un saludo tan animado por acá. Debe estar bajo los efectos de la cafeína, del azúcar o de bebidas energéticas; eso, o es de una de estas carreras donde abundan los _raritos_. «Uh, estás muy gruñón hoy. Creo que deberás encargarte de esto apenas vuelvas a casa».

Cuando voltea hacia el origen de la voz, se arrepiente de todos sus últimos pensamientos. Sería peor si fuera _Moño_ , claro, pero hay algo en la sonrisa que realza el lunar junto al ojo izquierdo de este chico que lo hace sentir culpable, incorrecto.

—Buenas. —Pone mejor cara para sentirse mejor. Hay una pregunta que le urge soltar, mas esperará a que diga algo más para que no sea extraño.

—Necesito estos libros. —Le pasa la pequeña planilla con sus datos junto a su carnet—. Por favor.

—Oye —no es capaz de aguantar un segundo más, ni siquiera para leer su nombre antes de atacar con su curiosidad fuera de lugar—, ¿no serás el chico esqueleto que subió a la tarima en la fiesta? —Dispara directo al centro de la diana, porque no conoce otro proceder.

El chico —Sugawara, ahora sí lo lee— parpadea y queda con los ojos muy abiertos, también echa la cabeza un poco para atrás. Su sonrisa ahora es más perpleja. Es gracioso, pero procura no reír.

—Ah, sí, sí hice eso. —Luce como si no supiera qué hacer con sus cejas. Están entre fruncirse o alzarse—. ¿Cómo me reconociste?

—El cabello.

—Ah… —Sus ojos se dirigen a la izquierda por unos segundos. A estas alturas, debe cubrirse la boca para resistir. Tiene una similitud con el meme de los cálculos que le dificulta mantenerse serio—. Oh, sí, me quité la capucha, cierto. Es que solo recuerdo eso porque parece que le pedí a mi novio que lo grabara para mostrárselo a nuestro amigo cobarde.

Vale, con esto sí se puede reír, ¿no?

—¿Y se lo mostraron? —Aparta la mano, ya no tiene razones para esconder que se le ha hecho divertido.

—No está muy feliz con eso, pero está acostumbrado a que le hagamos bromas, así que no hay problema. —Se encoge de hombros—. Debería estar por aquí. —Voltea hacia atrás, mas no por mucho—. Ah, no, olvídalo. Tiene los miércoles libres.

—¿Y la obra de teatro sí fue de terror? —Se acuerda de lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo en lugar de ir a la fiesta. No debería conversar tanto, pero le alegra que haya gente que charle con él. Vuelven la monotonía de la biblioteca en algo más entretenido por unos momentos.

—¡Claro! No sé qué esperaba, la verdad. Dice que le da menos miedo si lo actúan frente a él porque así está seguro de que son efectos especiales. Por cierto, ¿de qué fuiste?, a ver si me acuerdo.

—Nah, no me puse una peluca ni un sombrero, así que, si mi mechón no te parece conocido, lo dudo. —Señala al grupo de cabellos rubios que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

—Buen punto.

—Y no esperé que tuvieras un lunar.

—Sí, el maquillaje lo tapaba. A mi novio le entristeció eso. —Suelta una risilla.

—Creo que lo entiendo. Si tuviera una pareja con una marca que me guste, no querría que la tapara. —Sugawara solo sonríe. Hora de dejar morir la conversación—. Entonces, ¿te llevarás todos estos? —Revisa la información en su planilla. Hay cuatro libros en la lista.

—Oh, no, no. Solo me llevaré el primero, los demás están ahí porque voy a dar una tutoría y los necesito como material de apoyo, pero los devolveré en cuanto termine.

—¿Tú también?

—¿Yo también? —Arquea una ceja—. Espera, ¿conoces a Daichi?

Ah, _Daichi_ es su nombre.

—No exactamente. Somos de la misma carrera, así que sé quién es.

—Oh. No es porque lo ame, pero te lo recomiendo si un día llegas a no entender ni una sola parte de algo. Es muy bueno.

—Si tantos le pagan, tiene que serlo.

—Exacto. Créeme, ya habríamos buscado algún trabajo si nuestras tutorías no dieran buenos resultados. No queremos estafar a nadie.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —«Cuando tenga el dinero», completa en su cabeza.

Una vez que termina de comprobar la disponibilidad de los libros, registra el tiempo de uso de cada uno a su nombre —Sugawara Koushi, vuelve a leer, tendrá que acortarlo a Suga para que no se le olvide— y va a buscarlos. Se equivocó de facultad cuando trató de adivinar su carrera ayer, pero tampoco es que Pedagogía esté tan alejada de la educación, así que las vibras tenían una razón de ser real.

—Por cierto —dice al entregarle su pedido—, ¿no te metes en problemas si hablas mucho con alguien acá?

—No nos supervisan tanto, en realidad, solo lo suficiente para saber que no nos ausentamos.

—Oh, menos mal. —Suspira. Parece que se había preocupado—. Bueno, volveré en unas horas a devolver esto.

También tenía razón con esto de que debe ser genial ser amigo de este chico. Si le ha seguido la conversación con tanta facilidad siendo un desconocido, ya se imagina la cantidad de chistes internos que debe compartir con su grupo —y cuántas bromas le harán a ese amigo cobarde como para que ya esté acostumbrado a ese trato—. Debe ser la persona con la que más ha hablado en sus cinco semanas de bibliotecario. ¿Será tan sencillo cuando por fin intercambie palabras con _Moño_? Espera que sí.


	8. Entre explotar y ser explotado, explota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy segura de si debería subir el rating a E ahora o si hacerlo después, pero creo que con decir que estoy indecisa se capta la indirecta de lo que encontrarán en este capítulo, por si acaso alguien prefiere saltarse la escena en cuanto empiece (y entonces ir directo a, quizás, los últimos dos párrafos).

Aunque siempre han intentado armar horarios lo más iguales posible, el trabajo de Ryuu les impide coincidir en todas las materias. Por muy cómodo que sea para estudiar y para tener un compañero asegurado en los trabajos grupales, Nishinoya no está dispuesto a ver clases de noche si no es inevitable, menos ahora que pasa cuatro horas extra en la universidad. Eso era en la escuela, que el día se le iba allá sin que le afectara realmente —sus malas calificaciones venían de antes—; ahora, el más pequeño ajuste a su cronograma mataría a sus horas libres.

Es por eso que, en algunos días, es el primero en llegar al apartamento. Si no fuera por su impulso de comprar helado sin pensar en el dinero si nadie lo vigila, aprovecharía la hora y media que tiene a solas para hacer algunas compras en el supermercado; además, Ryuu es el que sabe escoger las buenas frutas y esas cosas. Ser pobre e ignorante en cuanto a la calidad de los ingredientes naturales apesta.

La biblioteca de verdad le contagia esa buena influencia luego de observar a tanta gente reunida en responsabilidad. Hoy perdió la lotería de ver o no a _Moño_ ; tal parece que los jueves está apenas libre a las tres y solo va para allá si es muy necesario para actividades puntuales. Sí se reencontró con Suga, pero no pudieron conversar tanto porque sus… ¿clientes? —¿cómo llamarles a unos estudiantes que le pagan, suponiendo que no son sus amigos porque quiere creer que a ellos no les cobra?— ya lo esperaban en el cubículo mediano. Inspirado por ese ambiente, su plan original era ponerse a estudiar.

Todo tiene un pero, en este caso es que la frustración está alcanzando un nivel que lo va a perjudicar si no impide que se acumule más, así que debe enfocarse en contrarrestarla antes de que su humor se torne tan pesado como el que llegó a tener ayer en un principio. Entre lo escaso que es el tiempo en que ve a _Moño_ en los pocos días que coinciden y lo imposible que se le ha hecho hablarle para al menos poder decir que _conoce_ algo de él con certeza, ha tenido suficiente.

Aun así, su frustración va mucho más allá de eso. No es solo quedarse con las ganas de por fin interactuar, sin importar que solo sea para el protocolo que la mayoría sigue con los bibliotecarios — _buenas, necesito este libro, por favor, lo usaré por tanto tiempo. Gracias_ —. Es más que una simple desesperación por ponerle nombre a la cara que quisiera tener enfrente, sonido a la voz que quiere en su oído, personalidad al hombre al que le aceptaría una cita ahora mismo. Esto es una molestia que le comienza a pedir liberación.

Con tantas ideas que su cabeza le ha proporcionado en estas semanas, ya ha habido bastantes oportunidades que, de no haberse controlado, habrían terminado en una situación bochornosa. Tal vez, el acumular tantos casi logros lo ha llevado a un límite en el que ya siente que es hora de no detenerse, de dar rienda suelta a su mente para deleitarse de la forma que la realidad no parece tener intenciones de complacerle. ¿Qué mejor que hora y media de soledad para permitirle a su imaginación culminar alguna de las escenas que ha planteado?

Es ahora o nunca. No es como si fuera a durar todo ese rato con las manos ocupadas. Si empieza ya, no deberá preocuparse por alguna interrupción de Ryuu al regresar de clase y, en todo caso, suele abrir cantando, así que lo escuchará. Es seguro. La única precaución que toma es cerrar la puerta de su habitación, mas nada impide que la abran.

Prepara lo que podría necesitar a su alcance, de modo que no tenga que levantarse hasta que decida vestirse de nuevo. Es poco, solo lubricante y toallas húmedas. No requiere material visual, su imaginación es lo suficientemente prolífera para transportarse a sus fantasías sin trabas, sobre todo desde que descubrió cómo se sentían varias escenas comunes en el mundo real.

Una vez listo, se acuesta en la cama. ¿Cuál versión le apetece hoy?  Debe admitir que, de los últimos días, su escenario favorito ha sido el del cantante y el fanático en la sala VIP que luego se reúnen en una habitación de hotel a continuar con la firma de autógrafos, solo que no dejarían rastro como recuerdo al ser dibujados sobre la piel con una lengua húmeda; pero, considerando que su frustración viene de aún no tener algún contacto directo con _Moño_ , siente que quedará más satisfecho si lo imagina como cree que sería si fueran a hacerlo. Si estuviera aquí, ¿qué le gustaría que le hiciera?

Una de las características que lo atrajeron al instante fue su musculatura. Siempre ha sido una de sus debilidades, en realidad, solo que no ha tenido buena suerte con sus anteriores compañeros de esa constitución física. Quiere pensar que con él sí tendría éxito. Amaría que fuera el primero en lograr brindarle placer en lugar de disgustos a través del uso de la fuerza para sostenerlo o maniobrarlo.

La escena debe comenzar con un beso luego de ser arrinconado contra la pared. Antes de eso conversaban uno frente al otro; esos pequeños desplazamientos casi imperceptibles que se dan al hablar de pie lo habrían llevado hasta ese punto final y, en ese momento, _Moño_ lo aprisionaría con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza o, mejor aún, en sus caderas mientras se agachaba a unir sus labios. ¿Sentiría su barba contra su propio mentón?

Alguno de los dos metería una pierna entre las del otro y la elevaría para crear fricción con la rodilla, entonces daría a entender que esto irá más allá. Aceptaría a gusto esa señal si fuera él quien se la hace. La afirmación vendría con un gemido como el que acaba de soltar al tocarse por sobre el pantalón, preferiblemente, para darle lugar a su lengua. No la tendría por mucho; _Moño_ — _le urge_ su nombre ahora, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto— descendería a marcar su cuello. Una mordida en la clavícula tampoco estaría mal. Sus manos tantearían su piel bajo la camisa antes de quitársela. Lo imita.

Con el torso desnudo, imagina que sus dedos delgados son más largos y gruesos al recorrer una de las aureolas en círculos ligeros antes de pellizcar hasta que el pezón esté erecto. Nunca han sido tan sensibles, pero son un buen agregado para iniciar. Es una pena que sea imposible simular su boca contra el otro.

Su mano izquierda continúa despertando al calor por sobre la ropa. En su cabeza, _Moño_ hace lo mismo; la presión ejercida variaría según los sonidos que escaparan de él. Cuando el endurecimiento lo sensibiliza, desabotona el pantalón, baja el cierre y retira la prenda lo suficiente para ahora tocarse con solo una capa de por medio.

—Hm… —Cierra los ojos. Como no hay apuro, se toma su tiempo con tacto suave, porque hoy quiere prepararse a fuego lento.

Termina de desnudarse cuando el espacio escaso en su bóxer lo sofoca. Suspira por la libertad, jadea por el contacto directo con la piel sensible. Recuerda que debe humedecer sus dedos, así que los introduce en su boca por unos segundos en los que los lame. ¿Qué tan complicado será que él encaje en su boca? A pesar de la pregunta, la fantasía continúa con el caso opuesto: el más alto de rodillas sin ninguna dificultad para engullirlo entero. Desearía poder imitar el calor envolvente de un oral con su mano.

Su respiración comienza a cambiar de ritmo. Intenta mantener las caderas quietas, pues imagina que él las sostendría de cada lado o incluso lo presionaría contra la pared para que no tenga ningún control de la velocidad ni de la profundidad que toma. Puede que algunos dedos se escabullan atrás, que aprieten sus glúteos, quizá alguna uña se clave o solo quede un par de huellas rojizas en la carne más blanda. Por su parte, lo despeinaría para tener algo a qué aferrarse. Si no ha deshecho su moño, lo haría en ese momento.

Suponiendo que es dominante en todo sentido, en cuanto se le ocurra halar su cabello para dirigir la succión, se levantaría con una mirada intensa que, junto a su altura —está seguro de que debe llevarle una cabeza—, lo harían sentir minúsculo de una manera que no le enfadaría, más bien, le aceleraría el pulso. Le gusta esto de desobedecer y recibir una reprimenda. También es allí donde le han fallado, para su mala suerte, por un trato que le da más miedo o repulsión que hervor. La emoción está en provocar algo de rudeza, no es para que crean que les ha dado permiso de rebajarlo. Como las fantasías son para que todo salga perfecto, su reacción sería cargarlo a la cama —o a un sofá, lo que esté más cerca—.

Rebotaría al caer en la superficie acolchonada. No le daría tiempo de recuperarse cuando ya lo tendría encima, besándolo. Relame, muerde sus labios. Le quitaría la camisa en ese momento para comenzar a rayar su espalda con las uñas, también le gustaría hincar los dientes en sus hombros. No está muy seguro de en qué momento habrán desaparecido sus pantalones en la fantasía, pero no le da importancia a uno que otro vacío argumental en esos casos. El vacío que sí le está molestando ahora es otro, uno que no siempre llena porque la estimulación externa suele bastar.

Toma el lubricante y se moja los dedos de la mano derecha. Separa las piernas — _Moño_ se las abre en su mente—. Traza círculos húmedos alrededor de la entrada antes de intentar meter dos a la vez, solo que el ardor le advierte que será demasiado; cambia de opinión, solo será uno por ahora. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba sin hacer esto? Por lo general, al desear un compañero mucho más grande que él, trataba de acercarse al grosor que les estimaba. Dos dedos suyos sería una comparación excesiva para un único de cualquiera, pero sería más realista que solo uno. Además, jugar con sus límites siempre le tienta, y la pequeña incomodidad que viene junto al placer creciente en una intrusión así suele encantarle, mas no hoy. Deberá volver a acostumbrarse.

Se torna más vocal. Más ventajas de estar solo: puede ser tan ruidoso como quiera —los vecinos no le preocupan mucho, ni siquiera sabe si están ahí—. Contenerse en ese sentido es duro, su tono de voz habitual se lo complica. ¿Le gustarán los desvergonzados en cuanto a la expresión del disfrute? ¿Aceptará que le diga un par de palabras sucias? No es tan bueno en eso, pero intentarlo es divertido. ¿Y si será él el de las insinuaciones? Ah, cuánta falta le hace conocer su voz para poderlo imaginar.

Con una mano rodeándolo en un vaivén y con la otra aguardando a que pueda aportar más, las sensaciones comienzan a ganarles a sus pensamientos en intensidad. Está por llegar a ese estado en el que apenas sigue el hilo de su fantasía, así que, al sumar el segundo dedo, decide ir directo a la parte donde lo recibe con jadeos interrumpidos por la expresión más desinhibida de su voz. Como va lento por unos segundos —porque, _vamos_ , _tiene_ que embestir con fuerza—, replica la velocidad como puede.

Están bastante ocupadas en la realidad, pero sus manos buscan a dónde aferrarse con desesperación en su escenario mental. Van de desordenar las sábanas en puños apretados a rasguñar los omoplatos ajenos, de enredar más sus largos cabellos a ningún lugar en particular cuando sus brazos decidan descansar a lo ancho de su espalda. Eso último los acercaría más, quizás sienta su aliento contra la piel de su cuello o por la oreja; no es bueno calculando en dónde ni cómo encajarían las piezas con una diferencia de tamaños que no ha comparado de cerca.

Inhala con un sonido agudo y un arqueo de su espalda. Se ha topado con _el punto_ que lo magnifica todo. Es difícil resistir la tentación de rozarlo cuando él mismo lo encuentra, supone que esto acabará pronto. No sabe cuándo ha introducido el tercer dedo, apenas se da cuenta al solo sentir al meñique y al pulgar por fuera al rotar un poco la muñeca. Su otra palma se desliza con mayor facilidad por la humedad que ha adquirido la zona por su goteo. Tensa la mordida, sus pies son los que llenan las sábanas de arrugas.

Prefiere que el último fotograma en su cabeza sea un fondo negro con una única palabra: _Continuará…_ , porque no desea que ese momento pase tan rápido como el ahora; dejará que su yo imaginario goce por más tiempo, incluso si es indefinido. Ha debido aguantar _demasiado_ para terminar en tan pocos minutos. No está bien; tendrá que recuperar resistencia para cuando llegue la hora real, porque _qué desperdicio_ si será así de breve.

Algo decepcionado, aunque mejor de lo que estaba antes, retira los dedos tanto de su interior como de la erección que pronto se encogerá por la calma para limpiarse. ¿Es un desperdicio de toallitas húmedas? Tal vez, pero no quiere que se chorree el semen en su abdomen cuando se levante a ducharse, eso solo ensuciaría el piso —si tiene suerte de no manchar las sábanas— y sería peor, sin contar lo incómodo que le resultaría.

Va así, desnudo, al baño. No tiene caso vestirse por los segundos que le tomará caminar hasta allá; solo saca del clóset su cambio. Si estuviera viviendo el caso deseado, haría una de tres cosas: ir por la segunda ronda, flojear acurrucados después de solo asear los fluidos más molestos hasta quedarse dormidos o bañarse… o una cuarta aún mejor, al combinar dos: tener una segunda ronda en la ducha. Él podría hacer eso ahora mismo, claro, en solitario, pero podría. ¿Es buena idea? No tanto, se agotará y querrá dormirse temprano. ¿Lo hará de todos modos? _Sí_ , porque no soportará la satisfacción a medias.

Como supuso, el esfuerzo extra de alcanzar el clímax de pie sin resbalarse por el agua le drena la energía de unas cuantas horas, por lo que se acuesta antes de lo normal —no sin que Ryuu lo mire raro; lidiará con su interrogatorio mañana—. Le consigue una ventaja: probablemente esta sea la noche en la que más descanse hasta que se acaben los exámenes.


	9. Qué pequeño el mundo es

Los viernes que preceden a la semana de exámenes suelen ser caóticos. Por una parte, están los estudiantes más despreocupados que se toman esa tarde en adelante como un último rato de relajación antes de lo que se viene; por la otra, están los que han olvidado la tranquilidad hasta nuevo aviso. Nishinoya suele ubicarse en un punto intermedio en el que prefiere hacer maratones de memorización durante el fin de semana. Además, hoy tiene el calmante de la presencia de _Moño_ en uno de los cubículos individuales.

Es ligeramente distinto hoy. Es la primera vez que también saca un cuaderno de su mochila, donde toma apuntes. ¿Ahora es que está investigando de verdad o es que por fin se está enfocando en la parte práctica? No parece muy responsable de parte de alguien que se la pasa en la biblioteca, o quizás solo prefiere reforzar los ejercicios —o lo que sea— en casa. Otras posibles defensas: su profesor es de los que dejan esas cosas para el final o puede que esté afinando su información. No luce tan ansioso, así que es probable que sea lo último.

Escribe a portaminas sin ningún tipo de adorno. Debe estar haciendo algo propenso a ser editado o tal vez solo no le guste gastar la tinta de sus bolígrafos en borradores de lo que será su verdadero material de estudio. En el tiempo que lleva en la universidad, Nishinoya ha descubierto que los resaltadores en sitios estratégicos le ayudan a recordar y asociar elementos con más facilidad. Ya no entiende cómo alguien no los usaría de tanto que los ha recomendado hasta para volver más divertida la monotonía del blanco de las hojas y cual sea el tono de con lo que anoten. Si llegasen a estudiar juntos un día, trataría de convencerlo de agregar aunque sea un toque del color de su preferencia para subrayar títulos.

¿Cómo será su letra? Lo más seguro es que la conozca cuando por fin le toque atenderlo en algún pedido, pero sueña que sea a través de una nota con su nombre y número telefónico. Considerando que su propia caligrafía es algo desastrosa, la de _Moño_ tiene grandes posibilidades de ser mejor. «Al menos no es de Salud, así que tampoco es de Medicina», ríe para sus adentros.

Como si lo hubiese invocado, un muchacho con jeroglíficos por letra le ha tenido que decir que quería un libro sobre patologías cardíacas. Nunca entenderá cómo un cirujano escribe tan feo si se supone que tiene el mejor pulso de todos.

Cuando el ojeroso se marcha con un bostezo —agradece estar alejado de todo el estrés que siempre parecen cargar encima los de ese tipo de carreras—, voltea un momento hacia la entrada y reconoce al par que acaba de llegar. Es la primera vez que los ve juntos aquí. No los sigue algún grupo de jóvenes, así que no deben tener tutorías para hoy —o, al menos, no para esta hora—. Saludará a Suga si pasan lo suficientemente cerca; con lo sociable que es, duda que su novio sea del tipo que se moleste si algún chico aleatorio le habla sin segundas intenciones.

Quizás quede para otro día. Se dirigen más hacia el área de los cubículos. «No malpienses, deben querer un lugar más silencioso donde sea más difícil que los interrumpan para preparar sus clases juntos». Lo que le extraña es que están revisando los individuales. ¿Buscan a alguien? Regresa la vista a donde está _Moño_ al notar que se acercan a su ubicación. Continúa escribiendo en su cuaderno. No le da tiempo de preguntarse qué estará haciendo cuando la pareja se detiene justo frente a su puerta a tocarla.

—¿Qué? —susurra. _Moño_ voltea hacia ellos a la vez que Suga abre la puerta—. ¿Se conocen?

Intercambian palabras que no puede descifrar, pero cree que están tratando de sacarlo de ahí. _Moño_ señala su material, los otros dos le hacen señas hacia las mesas. Suga lo toma del brazo y lo hala hasta ponerlo de pie. Su novio —¿Daichi?, sí, Daichi— recoge sus cosas para llevarlas a donde sea que irá; al más alto no le queda de otra más que perseguirlo.

Definitivamente lo conocen, se atrevería a decir que son amigos de hace tiempo como para saber cómo lograr que haga lo que quieren con tanta facilidad. Mira boquiabierto cómo se dirigen a una mesa redonda para cuatro que solo ocupan ellos tres, lo disimula cuando ve que Suga y _Moño_ son los que se sientan en las sillas que le dan la cara.

No esperaba esto. ¿Es de la misma carrera de alguno de los dos? No, si coincidiera, no podría ser con Daichi porque eso significaría que estudian la misma carrera y no entiende cómo no habrá reconocido a uno de sus superiores; así que eso solo le deja que, de ser ese el caso, sea de Pedagogía. No combina. ¿Habrán compartido una clase de estas que mezclan a varias facultades? Eso querría decir que a lo mejor son del mismo semestre. Si es del sexto, es —mínimo— un año mayor que él. Nada mal.

¿Por qué esto no puede ser como un restaurante? Le provoca ir hasta su mesa a pedirles la orden de tanto que conversan y ninguno se levanta a solicitar un libro. Sería la excusa perfecta para acercarse a él sin ser evidente. Claro, como no todos los que vienen a la biblioteca se llevan un texto, el sistema no funciona así. Rezonga. No le importa mucho que se le note el fastidio con su codo sobre la barra y su cabeza apoyada de su mano.

Que se fueran a las mesas hace que esté más lejos, pero al menos lo ve de frente. Parecen hablar de lo que cada uno está estudiando, han sacado sus cuadernos para mostrar un poco de sus apuntes. Hay un momento en el que Suga le da un codazo en el costado a _Moño_ mientras sonríe de lado, a lo que el otro le voltea el rostro con una mueca que no identifica a esa distancia. Por su brazo estirado, deduce que al restante le ha dado curiosidad. Le pasa lo que acaba de leer y, aunque le dé la espalda, es evidente que le ha dicho algo que va por el mismo camino de la reacción de su novio, pues _Moño_ entrecierra los ojos y le arrebata su cuaderno de las manos.

Es entretenido verlo interactuar con otros. Quizás pueda llevarse una mejor idea de cómo es su personalidad si lo observa bien hoy. Punto a favor: si está con estos dos, no es homofóbico; de hecho, le gusta pensar que aplique la regla de que los de la comunidad se juntan sin darse cuenta al inicio.

Conversan un minuto más antes de ponerse serios. _Moño_ coloca un libro sobre su cuaderno —¿no piensa anotar más o es que ha dejado un espacio en el que puede escribir que no ve por el ángulo?—, Daichi saca lo que parece ser su carnet del bolsillo y Suga rebusca algo en su mochila, cada segundo más desesperado. Los dos lo miran cuando se tapa el rostro con las manos. Sea lo que sea que quería conseguir, no estaba ahí. Cuando descubre su cara, toma una nota adhesiva amarilla, escribe bastante rápido en ella y se la da a su pareja junto a —supone— algunas indicaciones extra.

Deja de vigilarlos al confirmar que Daichi tiene su carnet de biblioteca en la otra mano en cuanto se para, luego chasquea la lengua porque se percata de que va hacia él. No es nada en su contra, es solo que prefería a Suga si no iba a ser _Moño_ quien viniera, pues así podría preguntarle por él sin problemas. Ha oído que es estricto, así que no se atreve a tocarle temas no académicos sin agarrarle confianza primero. De hecho, mejora su postura justo antes de que llegue, por si acaso.

—Hey, parecías aburrido. — _Demonios_ , no sirve para disimular.

—Un poco, sí. —Mentir no tiene caso. De cierto modo, le da nervios meter la pata frente a un superior que _de paso_ es amigo de su _crush._ Solo buenas impresiones son aceptables—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Estos dos libros. —Coloca dos notitas de colores sobre la barra. Nishinoya le da una planilla para que la vaya llenando. Por alguna razón, su mirada le da la sensación de que trata de evitar algo.

—Uh, son de dos carreras distintas, ¿verdad? —Arquea una ceja al leer los títulos. El entrenamiento de la resistencia no se relaciona con la orientación educativa. No tenía que preguntarlo, ya sabe que el libro en el papel amarillo es para Suga, pero quiere sacarle la explicación de por qué no vino él a pedirlo sin ser directo.

—¿Hay un problema con eso? —Suena preocupado. Ha dado en el blanco.

—No, solo soy curioso.

—Ah. —Su relajo es notorio en sus hombros—. Verás, uno me lo voy a llevar y el otro es uno que mi novio ya pidió, pero que se le quedó en la casa, así que no puede volver a pedirlo. Lo necesita _ahora mismo_ y _tiene que ser específicamente ese,_ al parecer.

—Vaya. —Nishinoya intenta no reírse, se distrae buscando ese libro primero en el sistema—. Tiene suerte, hay varias copias disponibles aún.

—Si crees que lo perdió, te aseguro que está en la casa. Koushi jamás descuidaría un libro así.

—¿Qué? —Alza una ceja, ¿a qué viene esta defensiva?—. No, te creo. Parece que has venido predispuesto a que te iba a regañar.

—Yo lo haría.

—Nah, yo no. —Sacude una mano en el aire. Sí, quizás cualquier otro sospecharía de su historia, pero él vio cómo Suga revisó muy bien su mochila sin éxito, así que no pone en duda los hechos—. Supongo que ese será solo por el rato que esté aquí, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ya el lunes devolverá el otro.

—Bien, ya te los traigo.

Mientras camina por las estanterías, no para de pensar en lo mucho que le encantaría tener con qué pagarle una tutoría, no solo porque de verdad necesita ayuda con algunos temas, sino porque además le daría una oportunidad de acercarse a _Moño_ de forma indirecta. ¿Quién lo diría?, el dinero también lo está alejando de _ese_ tipo de objetivos.

—Aquí están, sin inconvenientes. —Sonríe al entregárselos. Si fuera mayor que él, está seguro de que quedaría como un superior _tan genial_.

—Gracias. Por cierto, esto va a sonar bastante raro, pero Koushi me dijo que eras de mi carrera.

—Sí, y sé que eres el de las tutorías. ¿Viniste a mí buscando un cliente? —Arquea una ceja, mas se obliga a cambiar su expresión a una más divertida al darse cuenta de que ha sonado mal.

—No, vine a ti porque también me dijo que no creía que fueras a regañarme por pedir un libro por él; sí venía predispuesto a que no iba a salir bien —admite—. No busco a otro estudiante. Digamos que es un favor, más bien.

—¿Un favor?

—¿Eres del cuarto semestre? —Asiente—. Bien, entonces también puedes considerarlo un favor para ti. Me imagino que a las cinco y media ya debes estar libre.

—Sí, salgo a las cinco.

—Perfecto, porque otro chico me ha reservado para esa hora y es _el único_ hasta las seis y cuarto. No tendría problemas con eso si no fuera porque _es un dolor de cabeza_ si está solo.

—¿Quién es? —No puede controlar su curiosidad.

—A lo mejor lo conoces. ¿Te suena Terushima?

Inhala rápido. _Oh_ , ya entiende todo.

—Hemos compartido varias clases. Imagino que ha intentado ligar contigo.

— _¿Qué?_ —Frunce el ceño al instante.

—¿No? — _Mierda_ , ¿no tiene idea?

—¡No! —Se inclina hacia adelante sobre la barra. Debe estar costándole mantener el volumen bajo—. Le gusta una amiga mía y siempre intenta que le dé su número o que les planee una salida. —Oh, hay que borrar la opción de pedirle directamente información sobre _Moño_ —. ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

—No quiero empeorarlo. —Sonríe, nervioso.

—No, ya empeoró, ahora me cuentas todo. ¿Le gustaba? —Se señala a sí mismo—. ¿Es bisexual?

—Sí.

—¿A ambas?

—Sí.

Silencio de cuatro segundos. Daichi vuelve a su postura derecha.

—Koushi tenía razón. —Lo boquiabierto no se le quita.

—Supongo que ya se le habrá pasado si te está preguntando por una amiga —comenta en un intento por aligerar el descubrimiento incómodo.

—Sí, pero ahora hay cosas que tienen sentido… Y ahora con más razón te quiero ahí.

—¿Ah?

—Terushima se comporta un poco si hay al menos una persona más. No me sirve ninguno de mis amigos porque están ocupados o porque también conocen a Shimizu, así que estoy buscando a alguien que también quiera ayuda con Análisis del Movimiento.

—¡¿Análisis?! —Se olvida de que no tiene el dinero por un momento, pues apoya las manos en la barra de golpe.

—¿Oh? Parece que estamos salvados.

—Pero…

—Antes de que preguntes por la paga —interrumpe—, no pediré nada por ser un favor esta vez.

—¡¿En serio?! —Abre muy bien los ojos que de seguro han brillado.

—Tú me ayudas a que Terushima no me fastidie y yo te ayudo con lo que quieras de Análisis. Los dos ganamos.

—¿También podrías explicarme algo de Medicina Deportiva?

—Claro. Eso sí —su voz se hace más grave—, si lo empeoras, me pagarás _el doble_.

La mirada oscurecida del mayor hace que Nishinoya dé un respingo.

—No pasará. —Sacude la cabeza.

—Bien. —Levanta los libros—. Estaré por aquí hasta tarde, así que búscame cuando termine tu turno aquí.

Sí, preguntar por cualquier cosa de _Moño_ queda _prohibido_ mientras esté en la tutoría. Tendrá que hacer un trabajo excepcional en unas horas para volverse su amigo y así ganarse ese derecho, o quizás cruzar los dedos para que se aparezca en medio de la lección. Si no fuera por lo gratis, le debería un favor y lo gastaría en conocerlo.

* * *

—¡Hey, llegas más tarde que de costumbre! —saluda Ryuu en cuanto lo escucha entrar al apartamento.

—Huele a pizza. —Su estómago le gana al cerebro.

—Porque ordené pizza —canturrea desde la cocina.

—¡¿En serio?! —Se olvida de dejar su mochila en su habitación, pues la lanza al sofá para correr hasta allá a comprobarlo.

—Uh-hm. Me cansé de esperarte y de llamarte para saber a qué hora llegarías para calcular cuándo cocinar, así que pedí una pizza. Llegas a tiempo, unos minutos más y habría comenzado a comerme tu mitad también.

—¡Oh, eso no! —Se sienta a tomar el primer trozo de su cena. Sonríe en cuanto da el primer bocado.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó de bueno hoy para que llegaras a esta hora?

—¡No me vas a creer! —Si acaso traga.

—¿Tiene que ver con _Moño_?

—Algo así. —Ryuu eleva las cejas—. Tuve una clase gratis con Daichi.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo lograste eso?!

—¡Suerte! —Otro mordisco—. Te explicaré eso luego, escucha esto primero: ¡es amigo de _Moño_!

—¿Cómo sabes? —Abre bien los ojos.

—¡Lo vi! —Traga—. Estaba en un cubículo como siempre, de repente llegan Daichi y Suga y…

—Suga es el novio, ¿no?

—Sí, chico esqueleto. ¡De repente llegaron ellos y lo sacaron de ahí para sentarse en una mesa juntos! Creo que le caigo bien a Suga porque habló de mí con Daichi y por eso fue que conseguí la clase gratis, ¡así que puede que _Moño_ sepa de mí!

—¿Consigues una clase gratis si les caes bien?

—No, en serio fue pura suerte.

—¿Y no le preguntaste ni su nombre a Daichi?

—Créeme, era mala idea. —Siente escalofríos de solo recordar la amenaza de más temprano—. Lo bueno es que, si son tan amigos como vi, debería encontrarlo en el Instagram de alguno de los dos.

— _¡Oh!_

—Sí. Los buscaré apenas termine de comer. —Es una mentira sin intención. Después de contarle cómo obtuvo la mejor tutoría de su vida, su paciencia no da para más, por lo que se limpia los dedos de una mano cuando va por la mitad de su segundo pedazo para iniciar su investigación.

No recuerda el apellido de Daichi, así que va por Suga primero. No debería impresionarle la numerosa cantidad de seguidores que tiene, después de todo, es un chico bastante amigable al que clasificaría como bonito —no al nivel que le frustra, como suele suceder con otros de esa categoría que también son populares—. Lo sigue de una vez antes de descender a echarle un vistazo a su vasta galería.

—Espera. —No pasa ni de la tercera foto al reconocer que son él y Kiyoko en la fiesta.

—¿Tan rápido? —Ryuu ya terminó su parte de la pizza, pero se ha quedado para enterarse al instante de los resultados de su búsqueda.

—No es eso. —Toca una vez para ver si ha etiquetado a la chica junto a él—. Ella es Shimizu… —susurra.

—¡¿La conoce?! —Se levanta _ipso facto_ a tratar de mirar. Cierto, su _bro_ tiene un muy buen oído.

—¡Ella es la amiga a la que intentan llegar a través de Daichi! —¿Cuántas piezas ha juntado hoy?

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que Terushima va tras ella?! —Asiente con la cabeza—. _¡No!_

—No te preocupes, Daichi me dijo que él no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella.

—Ahora necesito sus tutorías también —dice, muy serio.

—No seas otro Terushima, _bro_ … o sí, así me cuelo yo en tus clases para contenerte sin tener que pagar.

—No me hagas eso, _bro_.

—Lo siento, la necesidad te cambia.

Reanuda la revisión. Su contenido es bastante variado: _selfies_ —tanto solo como acompañado—, fotos con Daichi, algunos videos; imágenes de lugares, comida, paisajes, unas cuantas mascotas y cualquier otra cosa que se le haya ocurrido capturar en el momento.

—Creo que ya bajé todo un año o más y no hay rastro de _Moño_ por aquí —murmura al darse cuenta de que la cantidad de semanas en el fondo de las publicaciones se vuelve tan alta que ya no logra convertir la cifra en una más entendible.

—Quizás no sea fotogénico.

—Hm, ojalá que no. Veré el de Daichi ahora. —Pulsa una foto de ambos que resulta ser de su segundo aniversario—. _Wow_ , creo que son novios desde la preparatoria —suelta. No todos los días se conoce a una pareja tan duradera. Cuando toca el nombre de usuario del otro, hace una mueca con la boca al encontrarse con un candado—. Agh, la de Daichi es privada. —De todos modos, presiona el botón de solicitud de seguimiento.

—Entonces, ¿resulta que una misma pareja es nuestro mejor contacto para conocer a las personas que nos gustan?

—Suena loco, pero sí. —Ríe un poco. Han sido demasiadas coincidencias en un mismo día.

—¿Te puedo decir algo que sonará más loco?

—Claro. —Bloquea el celular y lo guarda en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—¿No crees que _Moño_ sea el amigo cobarde de estos dos?

Sus cejas han batido un récord de cercanía.

—¿Qué? _No_. Lo dices porque no lo has visto.

—Noya, sé que rompe con todo lo que has imaginado, ¡pero tiene sentido! —Lo mira fijo mientras mastica la pizza con lentitud para indicarle que continúe—. Suga dijo que su amigo cobarde los iría a buscar, ¿no?, y justo viste a _Moño_ cuando nos estábamos yendo.

—Pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona.

—Sí, pero entonces tenemos lo de hoy. Deben tenerse muchísima confianza si lo sacaron del cubículo así mientras estudiaba, y Suga también dijo que ellos eran _tres_. ¿Viste a algún otro amigo recurrente en sus fotos?

—Uh. —Traga—. No me fijé muy bien, pero no recuerdo a nadie que se repitiera tanto que no sea Daichi.

—Entonces, hay dos opciones: o de verdad no es fotogénico o es tercera rueda.

—O ambas.

—Es válido, sí. Si es un amigo tercera rueda, lo más seguro es que esté soltero y eso sí te conviene. Habría alguna foto de alguna cita doble por ahí si tuviera pareja.

—¿Y si terminó con la persona de la cita doble y borraron las fotos?

— _Oh_. —Coloca una mano bajo el mentón—. Bien pensado. Mi punto es que no hay nada que demuestre que _Moño_ no sea el amigo cobarde, solo lo niegas tú por la imagen que te has hecho de él.

—Hm… —Alarga el sonido. Tiene razón, mas no mucho sentido.

—Creo que debes conocerlo pronto para que dejes de imaginarlo como no es.

—Es solo una teoría.

—Sin nada que la refute que no sea subjetivo. —Al quedarse sin respuesta, Ryuu cruza los brazos—. ¿Te va a dejar de gustar si no es como imaginaste?

—Tendría que conocerlo.

—Que sea la semana que viene. —Le pone una mano en el hombro.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea en medio de los exámenes?

—Okay, que sea la otra semana.

Él mismo dudó de la conveniencia de apurarse, pero tampoco cree que pueda aguantar mucho más entre lo cerca que se siente de alcanzarlo y las preguntas que acaban de instalarse en su cabeza.


	10. Incluso un moño tiene nombre

El fin de semana no le da respuestas, a menos que se refiera a las del examen; si le preguntan por eso, entonces sí, el estudio le ha ido mejor que nunca. Gracias, oportunidad única en la vida de obtener una clase gratis de Sawamura Daichi, milagro que ha registrado en su lista de buenos recuerdos de la universidad. Se siente horrible por pensarlo, pero, si _Moño_ de verdad es un amigo cercano, quizás se repita si tiene suerte con él.

Suspira al revisar sus notificaciones en _Instagram_ justo antes de iniciar su turno del lunes. Aún no acepta su solicitud de seguimiento, así que no ha podido buscar a _Moño_ en su perfil. Una vez más se da cuenta de las diferencias que hay entre él y Suga: mientras uno tiene _montones_ de seguidores en su cuenta pública, el otro la mantiene privada con números moderados en sus contadores. Con lo poco que ha percibido de sus personalidades, es coherente que así sea.

Cuando entra a la biblioteca, el ambiente es tan frenético que siente que se ha equivocado de dirección. Hay personas correteando, el murmullo por el área de las mesas es más ruidoso, los cubículos están más llenos, los rostros de varios ya muestran signos de malestar. Todo el estrés y la ansiedad estudiantil fortalecidos en la época de exámenes se acumula en ese espacio común, similar a la tensión justo antes de iniciar una prueba complicada con un profesor estricto. Es… pesado. De no haber sido por la ayuda que consiguió en las dos materias que serán su martirio del semestre, le sentaría fatal tener que trabajar cuatro horas mientras ve al resto hacer lo que le habría urgido. Un equivalente de comer frente al hambriento.

 _Moño_ no debería aparecer con cara larga. Si tanta lectura desde la tercera semana ha sido estudio, esperaría que sus calificaciones no bajasen del rango de la excelencia. Considerando que es amigo de dos chicos que salvan las vidas de sus compañeros de carrera, es probable que también sea uno de los más aplicados de su grupo. Los aplicados se juntan con otros aplicados, ¿no? Mientras no sea como otros que actúan con superioridad por eso, todo bien. Los sobresalientes que ayudan a los que les interesa aprender a pesar de sus dificultades para hacerlo son personas a las que admira. El otro extremo es que sea el que necesite que alguien más le explique, pero sería complicado si es que los tres pertenecen a distintas facultades.

Supone que las avalanchas de estudiantes en las horas pico de esta semana serán un desastre en el que incluso habrá filas para esperar el turno de pedir un libro. Serán cinco días caóticos. Deberá bañarse en suerte para que _Moño_ forme justo hacia él, aunque recuerda que él suele llegar a los minutos de que acabe ese pánico colectivo. A lo mejor le incomoda verse en medio de esa desesperación o sea de los que no les gustan las multitudes. Agradece no haberlo pensado en voz alta junto a Ryuu, porque él añadiría eso a sus razones por las que su _crush_ debe ser el amigo cobarde de Suga, pues suena a un buen motivo para faltar a una fiesta.

Siendo sincero, esa teoría ha alejado la paz de él durante los ratos que se cuela en sus pensamientos. La ha evitado, tratando de concentrarse en las responsabilidades primero y luego en no dejarse influenciar tan fácilmente; vuelve en cuanto se descuida. No quiere tener dos versiones opuestas de un mismo hombre en su cabeza, no vaya a ser que aparezca una tercera cuando lo conozca; no le apetece una mezcla confusa de conceptos. Será mejor apegarse a su interpretación original como punto de referencia para futuras comparaciones sin enredos.

Con los minutos, se da cuenta de que no podrá distraerse tanto en estos días. La agresividad con la que le piden los libros —que empeora en forma de reclamos si excede el mínimo límite de tiempo que su escasa paciencia soporta— le exige una velocidad de atención máxima y un enorme control de su impulsividad. Le ha provocado saltarles encima a unos cuantos, pero la mera energía que le tomaría brincar la barra que los separa sería excesiva por sí sola para la biblioteca. Por eso, cuando ve que el siguiente en acercarse a él es Suga, lo agradece desde lo más profundo de su ser. Un descanso, al fin, y ni siquiera ha pasado media hora como para decir que ha sido por la fiebre de _la estampida_.

—Parece que te alegra verme —comenta con una sonrisa divertida.

—El turno acaba de empezar y ya quiero irme —resopla—. Esta semana será una mierda.

Suga suelta una risilla.

—La atención al cliente es una pesadilla. —Coloca varios libros sobre la barra. Reconoce al de la cima—. Hoy no se me han quedado.

—¿Solo vas a devolver?

—Sí, no necesito nueva información. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Te ves bastante relajado para estar en exámenes.

—Así es mejor, aunque es solo porque es la primera tanda. —Nishinoya asiente con la cabeza por eso. La segunda mitad de las evaluaciones es la terrorífica—. Espera a finales de enero, me verás con unas ojeras que querrás olvidar.

—Yo comienzo a quedarme dormido en todas partes. —Ambos ríen por lo bajo, luego le hace una seña para indicarle que irá a buscar su carnet. Por más que le gustaría extender su conversación, sigue estando a nada de la hora pico de un día crítico, así que debe hacer su trabajo sin demoras. Cuando regresa a devolvérselo, dice—: Por cierto, dale las gracias a Daichi de mi parte. Hoy tuve el examen de Análisis y creo que seré una de las mejores calificaciones del salón por primera vez en una prueba teórica.

—Se lo diré, pero no olvides dárselas personalmente cuando lo veas.

—Lo haré.

—Bien, entonces eso es todo. No vayas a explotar en la cara de nadie esta semana, ¿sí?

—Intentaré no hacerlo en público.

—No lo intentes, _asegúrate_ de no hacerlo. —Aun con la advertencia, sonríe. Es aquí donde los novios se parecen, de cierta forma. Ambos ocasionan escalofríos con pocas palabras y expresiones faciales más intimidantes que otras.

—De acuerdo —sale en voz más baja.

Ahora debe colocar los libros en su lugar. Revisa rápido en el sistema dónde van antes de dirigirse a las estanterías. Lo bueno es que, al ser de la misma carrera, no se ubican tan lejos entre sí, por lo que no tarda demasiado en llevarlos. Aún recuerda más o menos el sitio del que se le quedó el viernes, así que lo deja de último —quiere aprenderse cuantas áreas pueda para agilizar sus tareas, por imposible que sea memorizarse todo—.

Cuando solo le queda ese, siente una textura distinta en la cara trasera del libro. Es un papel pequeño, ¿se le habrá ido sin que se diera cuenta? Tendrá que encontrar a Suga para regresárselo. Se percata de que es una nota al escuchar cómo se despega al halarla. No le extraña, el viernes vio que las usa mucho, y es de lo más normal que se pierdan por adherirse a sitios aleatorios. Para estimar qué tan urgente es su devolución, lee lo anotado en el cuadrado rosado.

 _Oh_ … Quizás no tenga que encontrar a Suga para regresárselo. Sus cejas se han alzado, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco. Podría ser cualquier nombre, pero algo le dice que esto no es accidental. Llámenlo instinto, llámenlo esperanza; ¿qué otro motivo tendría de gastar una notita en solo escribir «Azumane Asahi» en ella? Es un mensaje para él, _debe_ serlo. Ya se preocupará en entender cómo es que se ha percatado; primero, lo que le interesa.

Guarda el papel en el bolsillo de su jean, deja el libro en su estantería y vuelve a su puesto de trabajo; estaba demorando demasiado. Chasquea la lengua al ver que _Moño_ —¿Asahi?— ya está metido en un cubículo con sus ocasionales audífonos conectados, mas no le da tiempo de procesar su molestia cuando un grupo de muy obvios chicos de primer año lo ocupan en menos de cinco segundos para convertirse en el nuevo foco de su frustración. Es _increíble_ la cantidad de gente que intenta llevarse libros sin haberse sacado el carnet de biblioteca. Justo cuando pensaba que ya no lidiaría con esos casos hasta el próximo semestre, si es que continúa ahí en ese entonces.

Lo que fue mitad explicación, mitad discusión sobre por qué es obligatorio el carnet para el retiro de libros lo salva de la mayor parte de la primera estampida del día, al menos. Cuando por fin lo dejan solo, nadie está tan pendiente de él como para darse cuenta al instante de que hay un bibliotecario disponible. Hasta le provoca agacharse para que no lo vean por un rato, pero solo se ganaría alguna patada de parte de cualquiera que lo descubriera. Se limita a mirar a _Moño_ hasta que alguien se le acerque.

Sus pensamientos recuperan el rumbo deseado en cuanto acaba la hora pico. Podría confirmar si la información en la nota es justo lo que cree ya mismo, nada más tendría que ingresar el nombre en el buscador del sistema y ver la foto que aparezca a su lado en los resultados, pero no le parece el acto más prudente en horario laboral. Además, no sabe si vigilan su actividad como usuario empleado. Una irregularidad como solo buscar un perfil sin ingresar a él llamaría la atención. Será mejor dejarlo para cuando vuelva al apartamento.

Tampoco profundiza mucho en el tema. Con lo que se está esforzando para reducir las diferencias entre su impresión y cada verdad sobre _Moño_ , no se acostumbrará a este nombre para sumar un elemento más a las equivocaciones de las que estuvo convencido. Solo piensa que le gusta su sonido; si es o no el suyo le es indiferente. Ya lo descubrirá en unas cuatro horas.

Decide intuir qué tan bien le estará yendo en este primer día de evaluaciones con solo fijarse en su cara y, tal vez, en los movimientos de sus manos o ese pequeño tic que acaba de notar en su pierna derecha.

* * *

Lo bueno de esta época es que Ryuu no cuestiona por qué entra corriendo directo a su habitación. Supondrá que estudiará algo deprisa y no que probará una teoría para nada académica. La historia sería distinta si hubiese visto su rostro.

Se lanza a la cama en cuanto se deshace de su mochila y saca el celular de su bolsillo. Esta vez sí recuerda muy bien el nombre, así que no le hace falta la nota que guardó por si acaso. Toca el ícono de _Instagram_ , va de una al buscador. No sabe si sus latidos están alborotados por la reciente carrera de la que aún no se ha recuperado del todo o por la anticipación de lo que podría estar por confirmar. La rapidez de sus pulgares hace que se equivoque un par de veces. Cuando por fin logra escribirlo bien, sonríe al ver que aparece un resultado que indica que Suga lo sigue. Ni siquiera intenta detallar la miniatura de su foto de perfil, _¡tiene que ser él!_

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñe. Debajo de su información encuentra al jodido candado mata ilusiones. Solo después es que se asegura de que sí sea _Moño_. Sale desprevenido en su ícono, de perfil, a punto de llevarse una taza a la boca. Una sonrisa más pequeña regresa al reconocer ese peinado recogido a medias—. Así que eres Asahi —murmura. Sí, le gusta cómo suena.

De lo poco que puede ver, aunque sus seguidores no sean ni la mitad de la cantidad de cuentas a las que sigue, tiene una galería con la que se entretendría _si tan solo_ estuviera disponible. No hay nada escrito en el espacio donde iría la descripción, así que hasta ahí llegan sus descubrimientos. Esto de que quizás sea introvertido comienza a sentirse más real; mejor no le menciona nada a Ryuu si no le pregunta.

Mira su foto de perfil un poco más. Se pregunta si la taza tendría café, té o chocolate caliente. Vota por el café; es lo que suelen beber los buenos lectores, ¿no? Luce tranquilo, cómodo en _otro_ suéter más —en serio, ¿no usa otra cosa?—, hasta suave. Es extraño, pero es un buen contraste. Por mucho que quiera tocar el botón de seguir, siempre le ha incomodado hacerlo en cuentas privadas de gente con la que no ha hablado; además, duda que sea buena idea si su personalidad va más hacia la timidez. Aunque duela dejar pasar la oportunidad, cree que hace lo correcto al salir de la aplicación. Esperará a que él también conozca su nombre, por lo menos.

Se acuesta viendo al techo con una ligera sonrisa. Este es un avance pequeño que lo esperanza a que no deberá aguardar por mucho más.


	11. Póngame a prueba, poeta

El martes no es mejor que el lunes. Es el primer día de aquellos afortunados que lograron armar un horario que les extiende el fin de semana, así que hay más gente que ayer. Lo empeora que ya haya pasado una hora y ninguna persona en esta multitud sea _Mo-…_ Asahi.

Más le vale aprender a llamarlo por su nombre tan pronto como pueda, no vaya a ser que le diga un apodo con toda la confianza del mundo en cuanto le hable. No sería la primera vez que le sucede, pero han sido casos instantáneos en los que se le ha escapado lo que le llegó a la cabeza apenas conoció a alguien, ningún _crush_ de por medio que le sumara vergüenza y ganas de quedar bien a la ocasión.

Tiene el mal presentimiento de que esta será una de esas semanas con pocos avistamientos. Si no vendrá hoy, lo más temprano que podría volver sería el jueves a eso de las tres y solo por muy breves momentos, porque ese es el día en que solo pide o devuelve un libro. Por lógica, el viernes por la tarde ya no le quedaría más que estudiar, así que sería innecesario pasearse por la biblioteca. De paso, tendría que esperar otra semana mientras le dan nuevo contenido por aprender. Resopla, ¿de verdad tardará tanto en verlo? Suena a un gran retroceso justo después de haber dado un paso importante.

«Calma. Si Suga te dio la nota con su nombre es porque algo planea. De seguro tendrás otra oportunidad esta misma semana. Paciencia». Exhala más tranquilo. Es un poco tarde para que Asahi aparezca, pero su amigo varía de horario. Mientras sea él y no Daichi, podrá preguntarle lo que quiera respecto al tema.

Su trabajo lo mantiene ocupado, lejos de sus deseos de resolver misterios; es más movido de lo que pudo imaginar. Si esto es apenas en la primera ronda de exámenes, hasta le aterra el trato que recibirá de algunos en unos meses. Tal vez deba leer sobre cómo manejar casos de personas que son más estrés que alma. Quizás se convierta en el psicólogo no profesional de alguien.

Para su mala suerte, el único novio que hace acto de presencia durante su turno es Daichi. Le da las gracias por la ayuda y le cuenta cómo cree que le fue en Análisis, que ya luego le dirá si le va bien en Medicina Deportiva; nada más. Preguntar si Suga vendría sería raro, así que se quedó con la intriga hasta terminar por hoy. Suspira. Si ni siquiera podrá resolver el misterio, será una larga semana —más de lo que ya es con el mínimo descanso entre tantas pruebas, claro está—.

Es un buen día para animarse con un helado. Una vez que llegue a casa, le tocará explicarle —como pueda— a Ryuu lo que aprendió en la tutoría gratis, pues el examen es mañana. Le da un poco de miedo que las dudas de su _bro_ enreden sus conocimientos, pero cree estar lo suficientemente seguro de lo que sabe como para no confundirse. Un Gari-Gari-kun previo a la sesión le ayudará a estar de mejor humor para ello. Con eso en mente, sale de la biblioteca…

—¡Eh, Nishinoya! —… para toparse a Suga en los primeros metros del camino.

—¡Pensé que no te vería hoy!

—Y yo pensé que había perdido mi oportunidad de hoy.

—¿Querías hablarme? —Arquea las cejas.

—Claro, quiero saber si hiciste buen uso de la información que te di ayer. —Guiña un ojo.

Este chico no teme equivocarse, ¿o es que tan seguro está de su percepción?

—¡Lo sabía! —Chasquea—. Fue a propósito. —Suga solo sonríe—. Lo busqué, pero su cuenta era privada.

—¡¿Todavía es privada?! —Menos mal que no ha parado de caminar y que él le ha seguido el paso, porque habría llamado demasiada atención en la biblioteca con ese volumen. Ahora que lo piensa, es la primera vez que podrán conversar con sus tonos de voz reales—. Lo siento, solía ser pública hasta hace algo más de un año, pero creí que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que quitara eso.

—¿Cómo supiste? —No es la pregunta que quiere hacer, solo que supone que no debe indagar en las razones para ponerle el candado a su cuenta, no aún.

—Bueno, estaba al lado de Asahi el viernes, fue fácil notar que no te fijas mucho en los alrededores cuando miras a alguien. —Nishinoya enrojece al instante, Suga suelta una risilla—. No te preocupes, él no se dio cuenta. Ninguno de los dos es tan perceptivo como yo. Para que te des una idea, Daichi se me confesó muerto de nervios porque nunca sospechó que yo le coqueteaba. De todos modos, creo que él no te habría dicho nada porque eso habría sido como contradecirse luego de pedirte el favor de evitar que alguien más intentara encontrar una manera de ligar.

—Es verdad. —Ríe un poco—. ¿Y por qué decidiste ayudar?

—Supuse que hacía falta un empujón. —Se encoge de hombros—. También agradezco que me siguieras, pero supuse que lo hiciste tratando de encontrarlo y que no pudiste.

—¡No te seguí solo por él! —Agita las manos en el aire como énfasis.

—Pero admites que es una de las razones.

—Ah-… —Se queda sin defensa por unos segundos. Suga no pierde la sonrisa en ningún momento, le desconcierta un poco. Siente las orejas calientes al intentar arreglar esa impresión—. ¡Te habría seguido en cualquier momento si me aparecías en las sugerencias!

—¡No tienes que defenderte! No me molesta, si más bien me gusta ayudar a que dos personas que creo que podrían funcionar bien juntas se conozcan.

—¿Crees que _M-_ … Asahi y yo funcionaríamos bien? —Sus ojos se iluminan, aun si casi mete la pata frente a, probablemente, uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Hm —inclina la cabeza a un lado—, aún no te conozco tanto, es muy pronto para decir algo; pero tengo mis razones para querer intentarlo. —Es su turno de sonreír. Debió suponerlo desde el momento en que le dio su nombre; su tercera información confirmada de _Moño_ es que _sí_ tiene oportunidad con él, no es ninguna batalla perdida por defecto antes de siquiera empezar—. Claro, solo si no te importa que él sea mi amigo cobarde.

—¡¿Sí es él?! —Desea darse cien cachetadas de cada lado de la cara por no disimular ni un milímetro.

—Ah, sabía que te sorprendería —suspira—. Por eso también quería hablarte antes de cualquier acercamiento. Asahi es… _muy_ distinto a lo que suelen pensar de él a primera vista. Sea lo que sea que hayas imaginado, es probable que te hayas equivocado en un 90% de esas cosas.

—¿Tanto?

—Sí, _tanto_. Ya ha pasado: se le acercan creyendo que obtendrán una cosa y todo sale mal cuando alguno se da cuenta de que no será posible. No quiero que se repita, así que tenía que avisarte eso primero.

—¿Cómo es realmente?

—Dejaré que lo descubras por tu cuenta si no te has decepcionado. —Se adelanta un par de pasos para plantarse frente a él, deteniendo la caminata—. ¿Qué dices? Si aún te interesa conocerlo, te prometo que haré lo posible por que no pase de esta semana. Si no, no hay problema; prefiero que me lo aclares de una vez para evitar situaciones incómodas.

En el fondo, sabía que era bastante probable que se estuviera equivocando en su percepción del chico. Ya ha cometido el error de asumir que era de cierta forma solo por su apariencia, así que espera que no esté por sumar otro más a la lista.

—Aún quiero conocerlo —afirma. Suga sonríe muy en grande, notoriamente contento con la respuesta—. Debe ser mucho más interesante de lo que pensé.

—Si te gusta el contraste, lo será. —Asiente con la cabeza—. Intentaré que venga mañana, pero creo que te mencioné que tiene los miércoles libres. Quizás prefiera descansar y solo ir al trabajo en la tarde. Los jueves son su peor día, sale de clases a las tres y, si no ha almorzado, no le da tiempo de pasar por la biblioteca antes de trabajar. Lo más probable es que sea el viernes. Puedo convencerlo de que venga a acompañarnos como la semana pasada y le diré para que vaya contigo a pedir o regresar un libro.

—Tres días más no serán nada —suelta sin pensarlo.

—¿Hm? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndolo? —Alza una ceja. Es su tono entre curioso y divertido, juguetón, el que le hace percatarse de que ha dicho eso en voz alta.

—Uh… —Espera no estar tan rojo como se siente—. ¿Un mes?

Suga ríe por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo pasa un mes así? —susurra—. Creo que tendrás mucho por descartar. —Posa una mano sobre su hombro, casi es una palmada que lo reconforta por adelantado—. Bueno, ya dejaré que te vayas. Debo ir a terminar de preparar una presentación para mañana con mi equipo. —Apunta hacia la dirección de la biblioteca con un dedo que no resalta demasiado—. Espero que ya tengas algo pensado para cuando se hablen.

—Lo tengo —confirma.

—Bien. ¡Hasta luego! —Se devuelve por donde vinieron. ¿Le habrá dado igual alejarse aun si ya estaba en la biblioteca o lo siguió sin darse cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde? Por lo menos no hay escaleras en el camino, se sentiría mal si así fuera.

—¡Gracias! —Levanta una mano como despedida.

Al retomar su andar, agita los puños en celebración. Aunque no sepa muy bien qué esperar de él ahora que sus —no va a negarlo— fantasías han sido arrojadas al vacío, ¡va a conocer al hombre que ha ocupado su imaginación desde hace unas cuatro semanas!

* * *

Es una suerte que Suga le haya advertido que el miércoles es el día con menor probabilidad de encuentro. A diferencia de otras veces, su ausencia no le desespera tanto por saber su motivo. Está avisado. Puede calmarse —o intentarlo; ya ha contado del uno al diez en su cabeza unas cuatro veces por la gente maleducada que le ha tocado atender—. Los ratos silenciosos son rellenados con algunos repasos mentales de lo que debe estudiar para mañana, con recordatorios de las gracias que debe darle a Daichi otra vez y con su fuerza de voluntad frenándolo de hacer más suposiciones sobre Asahi ahora que ha confirmado su identidad como el amigo cobarde de estos dos.

Es complicado. Ya se ha acostumbrado a hacer suposiciones de lo que pueda aquí para que al menos su cabeza no esté en silencio, y sus ansias por descubrir cómo es en realidad no ayudan a que su imaginación se detenga o se fije en algo —alguien— más. En su lugar, rememora con aún más detalle el discurso de Suga en la fiesta. Su amigo cobarde había preferido ir a una obra que prepararon los de Teatro, ¿no? Quizás prefiera las cosas tradicionales. Entonces, el contenido de la taza en su foto de perfil en _Instagram_ tiene que ser algún té. Debe ser de los que dominan el arte de la caligrafía y de los que asisten a festivales en yukata. Le gusta visualizarlo en una que deje entrever sus hombros por el tejido entrecruzado en el nacimiento de las mangas y que se deje un escote pronunciado que le permita admirar cuanto sea prudente de sus pectorales.

La elección del evento la explicó con que así no le daría tanto miedo al saber que son personas todas las que hacían los efectos especiales que no podrían ser tan gráficos como los del cine. A lo mejor le asusta todo lo que sea de terror y empeore si está el aviso de que está basado en la realidad. Puede que solo le perturbe la violencia demasiado explícita. También podría creer en lo paranormal. Tiene coherencia con su título de cobarde, aunque no sabe por qué ámbito se lo ha ganado. Por como sonó la advertencia de Suga, aplica para más de una facera de su vida. ¿Es de los que pierden oportunidades por miedo o por tomar decisiones muy lento? ¿Evitará como pueda los conflictos aun si es necesario afrontarlos? ¿Le huye a las cosas grandes —responsabilidad, compromiso—? Podrían ser tantas interpretaciones entre inofensivas y perjudiciales que ya no desea continuar en este punto. Aún es muy pronto para conocer sus defectos.

¿Qué más le han dicho de él? Es alguien a quien le suelen hacer bromas y no parece molestarse demasiado al respecto. Paciente, eso es bueno. O quizás solo no se tome las cosas muy a pecho. ¿Se unirá a otras bromas y chistes?  Sería divertido. Es innegable que sus brazos contienen una enorme fuerza, con el volumen de esos músculos, así que también podría cargarlo en celebración como Ryuu hace en ocasiones.

El miércoles es un día tan monótono como en las otras semanas. A falta de un hombre de moño por ver, ha vuelto a caer en su espiral de casos hipotéticos donde es el protagonista —junto a él—. Ya es un mal hábito, pero ¿qué más da?

* * *

Hoy podría ser el día, aun si no lo verá por mucho, no lo que acostumbra en los mejores. Si piensa un poco más allá, con una porción más de razón en reemplazo de una de ilusión —¿desesperación?—, le conviene que quede para mañana. Si los jueves son tan malos para Asahi como dijo Suga, estará tan apurado que no le permitirá sacarle conversación. ¿Qué de bueno podría salir de un encuentro tan breve y apresurado? Solo conocer su voz. No estaría satisfecho. Por primera vez desea una demora.

No está muy pendiente, la verdad, ahora que le han confirmado que su aparición más temprana sería a las tres. Esas son dos horas en las que no tiene caso revisar quién entra. Se concentra en su trabajo, que ya no parece tan fuerte. La mayoría de los exámenes se han presentado, parece que muchos profesores respetan los viernes. Casi todos devuelven libros. La gente ya está calmada —o resignada—. De hecho, escuchó por los pasillos de varios planes de salidas para festejar el fin de esta primera ronda de evaluaciones. Ojalá su celebración fuera una cita con _Moño_ … Asahi. Genial, aún no se le va ese hábito. A este ritmo, se pondrá en evidencia de forma muy vergonzosa. Debería repetir su nombre en hilera hasta que parezca un conjuro de invocación, a ver si así se le olvida el apodo que, de todos modos, era temporal. Si se entera, que sea cuando ya lleven tiempo de conocerse, cuando se oiga más como una curiosidad graciosa de los días previos a su primer saludo. Quién sabe, quizás él lo haya denominado _Mechón_ por la sección media de su flequillo. Estará bien mientras no haga referencia a su altura, como hace la mayoría.

Sabe que está cerca de verlo cuando inicia la segunda hora pico de su turno —claro, si es que viene hoy—. Caras con una variedad suficiente para crear una escala del posible rendimiento que han dado se reúnen a regresar el material de estudio. No hay mucha conversación, excepto por esos que desean quejarse con la primera persona neutral que se han conseguido de la complejidad con la que evalúan sus profesores. Solo le ha tocado uno, pero nota que sus compañeros han coincidido con más.

No hay tanta gente por las mesas y menos aún en los cubículos; ya se hace una idea de lo muerto que esto estará mañana. Será similar a la primera semana, lo siente. Por lo menos cree poder contar con la presencia de los novios y Asahi.

Hablando de moños, cuando alza la vista de la computadora luego de su último estudiante atendido, ahí lo encuentra. Alto, barbudo, musculoso, bien peinado y tan guapo como todos los días. Es una misión casi imposible contener una sonrisa y dejar fluir su respiración. Hay un libro que, como ya se hace constante, sus manos le impiden siquiera leer una palabra entera del título. Va a devolverlo. De pronto, olvida lo de más temprano y sus ganas comienzan a cantar _ven a mí_ en coro, como si pudiera hacérselo oír por telepatía. No luce tan apresurado. Bien, eso quiere decir que no está aguantando hambre, según recuerda. Se acerca. _Ven a mí_. Parece estar ubicando al bibliotecario libre más próximo. _Ven a mí_. Deja de verlo fijo, por si acaso eso le intimide. _Ven a mí_. Escucha pasos viniendo a él. _¡Ven a mí!_

—Hola, vengo a devolver estos libros.

¿ _Estos_? Cuando vuelve su vista al frente, la barba negra no coincide ni en distribución con la que quería ver de cerca. _Demonios_. En un vistazo rápido a los lados, distingue a su oportunidad perdida yendo hacia su compañero a unos cinco metros a su izquierda. Si ha tomado esa decisión desde un principio o si ha sido su segunda alternativa al haberle sido arrebatada la original —él—, no tiene idea. Vaya, esto suena a que su cobardía puede aplicarse al prolongado titubeo que lo hace llegar demasiado tarde, cuando su objetivo ya está fuera de alcance.

Mañana será el buen día.

* * *

Ha sido completamente intencional que hoy se haya puesto su segundo mejor _look_ ; el primero debe guardarlo para cuando por fin vayan a salir. ¿Asahi también vendrá mejor de lo habitual? No debería tener motivos, a menos que Suga haya encontrado una manera de insinuarle aquello sin delatar sus razones, y la verdad, lo cree bastante capaz de lograrlo. Ese chico es el peligroso de su grupo, aunque luzca como el más inofensivo. Daichi también es de temer, solo que no bajo el mismo contexto. ¿Qué tanto —y de qué— habrá que cuidarse con el otro?

No sabe exactamente a qué hora esperar que lleguen, así que está algo ansioso. Por suerte, como supuso, la biblioteca está prácticamente vacía. En estos momentos, le encantaría tener el número de Suga para aclarar cualquier duda —tiene su _Instagram_ , es una opción, mas duda que lo revise estando por aquí—, pero solo tiene el de Daichi como cualquier otro estudiante al que le ha dado tutorías, y sigue dándole miedo hablarle por temas no académicos si es él el de la iniciativa. Habría sido bastante gracioso —y frustrante— que el último contacto que consiguiera fuese el de Asahi.

Quizás no sea tanta suerte lo solitario que está el lugar. Si hubiera una muchedumbre, el tiempo pasaría más rápido para él entre devoluciones y algún inusual pedido. Así de desierto, está a punto de iniciar conversación con alguno de sus compañeros que también deben estar igual de aburridos como él —pero sin las ansias por conocer a su _crush_ encima—. ¿Será que puede leer un libro cualquiera mientras tanto? Uno de cuentos, que está seguro de que debe haber, o uno que sea más imágenes que texto, tal vez un archivo de Fotografía. Sí, eso suena bien, pero ¿cómo lo buscaría? Nunca preguntó si está bien retirar libros por sí mismo en su propio turno; no desea dejar evidencia. ¿Será que hay mangas? Nunca le han pedido uno, pero no sería raro que haya algún clásico por aquí. Debería inspeccionar mejor la colección de la biblioteca en estos próximos días de escaso movimiento.

De verdad está demasiado fastidiado para estar pensando en estas cosas. Tararea canciones, mejor. Nadie se le une, espera que sea porque no lo oyen, porque si es por no reconocer la melodía o por no hacer ruido, por muy bajo que sea, está rodeado de gente aburrida. Quiere audífonos, aunque no le convengan en un trabajo donde depende mucho del oído.

Cuánto cambia el ambiente en solo unos días. Mira más o menos fijo a la entrada, para por lo menos ver a las personas que pasan por afuera. Es un poco más entretenido de lo que ocurre adentro. Más vale que sí vengan y que Asahi _sí_ hable con él hoy, porque esta vez sí que no se complacerá con solo verle la cara y el cuerpo. Necesita contacto que no sea solo visual —que tampoco lo han compartido, pero vale mencionarlo—.

La primera hora pico del día es de las más vacías de la semana, también ve los rostros más despreocupados. Les haya ido bien o les haya ido mal, ya se han quitado un peso de encima, y de sus calificaciones dependerá que sea más duro de cargar o no para la próxima tanda. En su caso, duda tener de qué preocuparse, a menos que vuelva a no entender algunas clases y no logre conseguir otra tutoría con Daichi. Quizás deba persuadir a Ryuu para pagarlas.

Unos minutos después de que bajase la afluencia, Nishinoya trata de recordar a qué hora fue que los vio juntos la semana pasada. Asahi había llegado primero, así que quizás esté libre desde más temprano que estos dos. Si se supone que vendrán los tres a la vez, entonces debe estar esperando a que la pareja esté disponible. Puede que estén almorzando. Sí, ha de ser eso, explicaría por qué Daichi y Suga no suelen aparecer antes de las dos. No vuelve a prestar mucha atención a la entrada hasta que se aproxima la hora.

Está viendo a una compañera a su derecha atender a una chica cuando registra movimiento de más de un individuo cerca de la puerta. Alerta, dirige la mirada hacia allá. No logra contener la emoción. Su sonrisa crece, sus ojos se agrandan e incluso cree que se le han calentado las mejillas. Le es casi imposible ocultarlo. De los tres, Suga es el que voltea hacia la barra de los bibliotecarios y lo busca, sonriéndole al ubicarlo. Justo después, se adelanta para escoger una mesa. Daichi parece reír por lo innecesario que era apartar un puesto cuando prácticamente todos están a su disposición ni hay nadie que pudiese arrebatárselo por unos segundos de lentitud, Asahi también pone una cara divertida —su corazón da un brinco al identificar la curva ligera de sus labios—.

Nishinoya entiende a la perfección el motivo por el que lo ha hecho. Había otras mesas a las que llegarían primero, mas ha optado por la que está justo frente a él, a unos cinco o seis metros de distancia. Muy bien pensado. Podría parecer que es solo por razones visuales, pero hay más estrategia en eso. Al ser un camino en línea recta hacia él, no debería desviarse hacia otros cuando venga a hacer su pedido.

Todo parece perfecto. Al unirse, todos los factores apuntan a que hoy será el día que ha estado esperando. Le gusta que sea cuando sus mentes ya no están tan ocupadas en memorizar todos los temas a evaluar, cuando un encuentro así junto a lo que viene después no pueden catalogarse de distracción. Están relajados, ideal para que su atención se enfoque en conocer al otro. No puede calcular las dimensiones de las gracias que deberá darle a Suga si esto resulta.

Su moño hoy está en la versión más suelta, esa en la que solo ata ciertas secciones de cabello mientras su flequillo y algunos mechones de atrás escapan del ovillo. Le encanta esa versión que le permite imaginar qué tan suaves serán sus hebras, aun si no luce tan ruda como la otra. Tal vez esté más acorde a su personalidad. Hasta donde distingue, su cabello está muy bien cuidado, así que ha de ser agradable al tacto. Sería un buen contraste si su barba raspa.

Tal como la semana pasada, Suga y Asahi son los que se han sentado en los puestos que le permiten verles las caras, mientras Daichi es el que le da la espalda, más cerca de su novio. Nishinoya se pregunta si algún día él llenará ese asiento vacío al costado de Asahi. Si hoy hay frutos, será el primer paso para que aquello se vuelva realidad.

No se queja solo porque la posición es ideal para mirarlo sin que sea muy obvio para los poco observadores, pero le carcomen las ansias con el tiempo que se está tomando para venir. ¿Es que lo ha planeado para que sea lo último que haga antes de retirarse? No es que esté mal así, ¡pero agradecería un aviso! Atiende bastante rápido a los que se le acercan para evitar cualquier tragedia como la de ayer; Suga también debe estar muy pendiente para evadir cualquier error. Es bueno que los dos estén tan dispuestos a hacerlo pasar y que sea _hoy._ ¿Asahi volteará hacia él cuando no lo ve? Quizás ese sea el motivo por el que su amigo ha considerado darle una oportunidad para que esto suceda.

Ha transcurrido alrededor de media hora cuando nota cierto cambio en el ambiente del trío. Presta atención. Suga parece sugerir algo que deja a Asahi un poco desconcertado, empeora al —supone— aclararlo, pues su mirada se vuelve evasiva. Hay una participación de Daichi en apoyo a su pareja, o eso cree por las reacciones de los dos. Suga lo mira con una sonrisa de lado y le da algunos empujones suaves mientras Asahi luce en medio de un conflicto interno que lo tiene con la vista clavada al centro de la mesa. Es gracioso, le hace ver que sí es tímido, si todo esto se trata de lo que cree. Asiente a algo con la cabeza, luego sus amigos le dan una palmada de cada lado de la espalda que lo espabila, poniéndolo de pie. _¡Oh!_

Les consulta algo, quizás para despejar dudas —porque Suga entrecierra los ojos de una forma que grita que ya le ha repetido mil veces lo que sea que le esté preguntando—, suelta en aire de los pulmones, mete una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón del que saca una billetera y de allí es que extrae lo que identifica como su carnet de biblioteca —¿ya puede comenzar a gritar por dentro?—. Por fin levanta la mirada — _¡¿me está viendo?!_ — y, con unos últimos empujones de los otros dos, camina hacia el frente. Es complicadísimo guardarse la emoción, no exhibirla tan obvia para no espantarlo en lo que termina de acercarse a paso lento —¿o es que ya siente que todo anda en cámara lenta en comparación con sus latidos retumbantes?—.

Cuando se detiene —¡por fin frente a él!—, parece mirar a la nada por unos segundos que se le hacen eternos, así que decide ser él quien inicie la charla.

—Hola, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti? —Intenta que su sonrisa no se exceda de lo cordial.

Asahi despierta de lo que sea en lo que haya entrado. Lo ve; su cabeza inclinada levemente hacia abajo. Tenía razón,  _es tan alto_.

—Poesía.

—¿Ah? —Alza las cejas. Ha sido demasiado rápido, casi trastabillado. ¿Habrá entendido bien?

—Ah, hm, perdón. —Sacude un poco la cabeza mientras se rasca la nuca—. Sí, necesito un libro de poesía.

—¿De teoría sobre la poesía o un poemario? —Arquea una ceja esta vez. Con esa elección, se le está notando mucho lo improvisado que es esto, pero la sonrisa nerviosa del otro lo distrae de ahondar en esos detalles.

—Un poemario.

—¿Algo más específico? —No es por ser fastidioso o un oportunista; le está encantando que la propia imprecisión del pedido le permita alargar el momento—. No sé qué tipo de poesía necesites y eso.

—Hm, ¿uno de haikus?

—¿Los entiendes? —Suena más sorprendido de lo que quisiera.

—Me gustan mucho, en realidad. —Vuelve a llevar una mano a su nuca. ¿Es un hábito?

—Uf, a mí me cuesta entenderlos. —Conversación: conseguida—. Bueno, sufría en las clases de Literatura en general.

—Oh. —Típico tono del que no sabe qué responder. ¡Es demasiado pronto!—. Debe costarte trabajar aquí.

— _Mucho._  No me siento muy cómodo entre tanta quietud. Soy más de actividad, energía, ¿sabes? —Aprovecha el gesto que ha hecho con la mano para hacerle señas de que requiere su carnet.

—Supongo que debe ser fácil aburrirse aquí para algunos. —La breve risa aún nerviosa que agrega al final lo deja embobado. No dura mucho. Lee la información del carnet que acaba de pasarle y, de pronto, su respiración frena por un par de segundos al creer que ya ha metido la pata. Asahi parece notarlo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Nunca dije que fuera aburrido! —El apuro arruina el control de su volumen, por lo que ambos se sobresaltan un poco, aun si no ha sido algo demasiado escandaloso—. Uh, solo decía que es algo complejo para mí.

—No pensé nada malo, no tienes que defenderte. —Agita las manos en el espacio entre ellos.

—Prácticamente se entendió que me aburre la literatura...

—Ah, eso. —Por fin conecta los puntos, o eso supone, porque el desconcierto se ha ido de su expresión—. No importa, en serio. No me voy a ofender, sé que para muchos es bastante aburrido, lo entiendo. —Tercera vez que se toca la nuca.

—Lo siento. —Hace una pequeña mueca con los labios al ver que no lo convencerá de lo contrario. Decide retomar la ruta del pedido mientras ingresa sus datos al sistema—. Bueno, ya ves que no entiendo mucho de esto, así que vas a tener que ayudarme a encontrar el libro que quieres.

—Cualquiera está bien. —Se encoge de hombros.

—¿No hay temas o estilos o cosas así que los diferencien?

—Depende más del autor. Te dejaré escoger el que te llame la atención.

—No, tú eres el experto en esto. Dime tú.

—En verdad estoy bien con cualquiera. Confío en que me gustará lo que sea que elijas.

—¿Le confías eso a alguien que acaba de decirte que nunca entendió cómo funciona un haiku?

—Estará bien… Bueno, intenta que no sea algo muy oscuro, ¿sí?

—Vale. —Alarga la primera vocal—. Acepto el desafío, pero no me culpes si termino escogiendo algo que no te guste.

—De seguro me gustará. —Contiene una risa ligera.

—Entonces, ya vuelvo, debo atender un pedido bastante especial. —Sonríe y guiña un ojo antes de trotar hacia el área donde están los libros de haikus. Se da cuenta muy tarde de que no ha visto su reacción.

Esta es su oportunidad de redimirse por la imprudencia que ha soltado por ignorante. ¡Debe conseguir uno interesante para él! ¿Será por eso que le ha puesto este reto? Sea como sea, ¡está prohibido fallar ahora! Ha olvidado preguntarle sus preferencias, aunque a lo mejor le habría respondido lo mismo. Si solo no quiere algo oscuro, se alejará de todos los que tengan portadas de colores que le inspiren una profundidad siniestra. Que sean vibrantes, ¡eso será!

Nunca habría adivinado que estudiaba Literatura, pero, ahora que lo sabe, siente que era bastante obvio. Siempre está leyendo un libro, casi nunca toma notas; ¡seguramente son novelas que le asignan en clase! Es probable que posea algunos y que le presten otros, sobre todo los más clásicos, por eso es que a veces puede pasar días sin pedir algún título. Considera que la lectura entra en lo tradicional, así que coincide con sus suposiciones más recientes.

Esta persona  _ama_ lo que le parece una de las artes más complicadas de comprender,  _dedicará su vida a ello_ , y aquí ha llegado él a admitir sin cuidado alguno que no solo sufría cuando cursaba esa materia en la preparatoria, sino que  _le cuesta_ trabajar en el espacio donde se reúne toda la literatura. Joder, ¡que quizás sea uno de sus sitios favoritos! Leer en el cubículo debe ser la experiencia plena. Debió imaginar que su pedido tendría que ver con su carrera, no que fuera una improvisación demasiado aleatoria como para ser creíble. Si no escoge un buen libro, teme dar una primera impresión tan baja como una huella en cemento recién alisado.

Al estar frente al estante de haikus, echa un vistazo rápido a los colores para ir descartando los fondos en escalas de grises, tal vez igual a los azules muy oscuros. Lee los títulos de aquellos de tonos más suaves, no tan amenazantes, solo quizás melancólicos. Piensa. Sin distraerse demasiado, analiza lo que ha visto de él. Si esta ha sido una elección libre, sin influencias de estar en medio de una materia que le exija leer ese tipo de poesía, deduce que es de los que van con el corazón en la mano. Alguien sentimental que capta aquellos encapsulados en palabras bien construidas. Mierda, que para entender un haiku hay que ser muy bueno en eso, o al menos es así según su criterio que nunca les halló sentido. También es introvertido, así que debe preferir algo no muy intenso.

Escanea las portadas una vez más con los ojos hasta que una con dibujos de bambúes en verdes de acuarela —o eso cree— lo convence. Sutil, delicado, tranquilo, o eso le transmite. Más le vale no estar equivocándose. Regresa a paso acelerado, con miedo a haberle hecho esperar de más. Lo encuentra en el mismo punto donde lo dejó, solo que apoyado de espalda a la barra. Se roba unos segundos para admirar las formas que se delinean a través de la tela de otro abrigo más antes de avisarle que ha vuelto.

—Aquí está la elección del novato —dice, dándole toquecitos en el hombro con el lomo del libro.

Asahi gira con las cejas en alto, aunque su expresión se suaviza al instante.

—¿Fue difícil?

—No sé si te suene a insulto que diga que escogí al de la portada más bonita.

Sus mejillas se inflan un poco con la risa que suprime.

—No, está bien. Sí es bonita.

—Bien. —Comienza a anotar los datos del libro en el sistema—. ¿Por cuántos días lo usarás?

—El fin de semana.

—¿Y llenaste la planilla?

—Ah, lo olvidé. —Esta vez se rasca a un lado de su sonrisa nerviosa con un solo dedo.

—No importa, lo hago yo. —Toma uno de los papeles del montón antes de que él le gane.

—No, debería hacerlo yo, solo déjame buscar un bolígrafo…

—No vas a ir a ningún lado a perder tiempo cuando puedo escribirlo yo en lo que tardarás en buscarlo y volver —interrumpe, ya pasando la información a la planilla.

—Ah, bueno… —Se encoge sobre sí mismo—. ¿Sabes? Nunca había hablado tanto con alguien de la biblioteca.

¿Es orgullo eso que acaba de soltar chispas en su pecho?

—¿Es una queja o te gusta?

—Hm, está bien. —Sonríe sin separar los labios. Nishinoya sí que muestra los dientes en la suya.

Su verdadero motivo para ser quien llene la planilla es tener una excusa para que lo vea escribiendo, pues esto no es lo único en lo que gastará un poco de su tinta. La diferencia de nivel entre la barra y la mesa donde está el teclado de la computadora le permite esconderse un poco, de modo que no se dé cuenta de que, luego de terminar con lo primero, ha cogido otro papel más donde anota «Por si deseas seguir hablando fuera de la biblioteca» junto a su nombre y número de celular. Ya listo, lo esconde en la contraportada.

—Espero que disfrutes mi elección. —Le pasa el libro.

—Seguro lo haré. —Levanta una mano a la altura de su cabeza como despedida justo antes de devolverse a la mesa con sus amigos.

Es la primera vez que lo ve alejarse con el corazón a punto de explotar en lugar de hundirse. Ya procesará todo lo que ha absorbido de esta interacción; ahora mismo solo le interesa atestiguar el momento exacto en que se percate de la sorpresa que le ha dejado. Espera que nadie llegue a entorpecerle el espectáculo.

Cuando Asahi se sienta donde estaba, Suga es el primero en preguntar qué tal —tiene que ser eso—. Intercambian algunas palabras y gestos bastante expresivos; ya no parece ocultar que sabía que ocurriría algo si iba con Nishinoya a pedir un libro. De hecho, le señala el que acaba de entregarle cuando nota que va a guardarlo, como si diciéndole que no lo haga sin revisarlo primero. El otro frunce el ceño, él solo insiste hasta convencerlo. 

Sus latidos corren todavía más. Todo va en cámara lenta de nuevo. Asahi pone el libro sobre la mesa, le dirige una última mirada inquisitiva a Suga, que solo le da un manotazo en el hombro. Respinga, devuelve la vista abajo. Abre la primera página. Sus ojos se agrandan de una forma que roza lo cómico. No puede ver a Daichi, pero está segurísimo de que ambos novios tienen la misma sonrisa en la cara mientras el rostro del tercero enrojece con cada segundo que vuela. Voltea hacia él, señalándose a sí mismo. Casi puede ver los signos de interrogación a su alrededor. Nishinoya le sonríe al asentir con la cabeza. El asombro de Asahi aumenta, pero también se filtra algo de felicidad en su expresión boquiabierta.

Si el chico que ha creído rudo ha resultado ser un poeta, está listo para ser la fuente de inspiración de sus siguientes composiciones.


	12. Un sol que no amanece

Nishinoya llega gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo en cuanto entra al apartamento compartido esa tarde. Ryuu, que esta vez está en medio de una partida de algún videojuego en la sala, pone pausa —suerte que puede, porque no planeaba callarse— al voltear a verlo.

—¿Es que te han dado la calificación de alguna materia ya para que estés así? —Tiene una ceja arqueada—. ¿Sacaste la máxima en...?

—¡No, calla, nada que ver! —irrumpe. Frena frente a él, apoya las manos sobre sus hombros—. ¡Ha sido la mejor semana, ya te contaré  _todo_! —Alarga las vocales en la última palabra, un tantito cantarín.

—Y si no es porque saliste bien en los exámenes, entonces... —Inclina la cabeza a un lado.

—¡Anda, ¿qué más?! —Lo sacude.

—¡Oh! —Se levanta de la impresión, supone, porque su boca no vuelve a cerrarse—. ¿ _Moño_?

—¡Su nombre es Asahi! —Aprieta el agarre como regaño, aunque luego recuerda que no se lo había mencionado.  _Ups_.

—Asa-... espera, ¡¿ya hablaron?!

—Es  _súperdistinto_  de lo que imaginé, ¡pero,  _Ryuu_ , ahora tengo mucha curiosidad! —Continúa agitándolo mientras parece correr sin moverse de su punto.

—Tienes mucha energía para ser fin de semana de exámenes.

—¡Ni que fueran los finales! —Lo suelta momentáneamente para batir las manos en el aire—. Y eso no es todo, ¡tiene mi número!

—¡¿Y reaccionó bien?!

—¡Se sonrojó! —Una última sacudida, y gira sobre sus pies para desplomarse en el sofá.

—¿Eh? Eso no suena a algo que haría alguien como lo que me habías descrito. —También toma asiento.

—Ya lo sé. Asahi luce rudo, pero creo que está más cerca de lo lindo, ¿sabes? —Sonríe. Le encantaría tener un registro más detallado de su rostro enrojecido en su memoria, pero se complace con la versión a distancia que grabó hoy.

Ryuu silba.

—¿Qué es esto? —canturrea—. Creo que estás más encantado ahora.

—Por fin tengo información confirmada suya, claro que voy a sonar feliz. —Intenta restarle importancia, aun si eso no reduce la intensidad del color que se apodera de sus mejillas—. Es estudiante de Literatura, pidió un libro de haikus...

—¿Esos no eran con los que más sufrías en preparatoria? —pregunta entre risas a medias.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —refunfuña, ojos entrecerrados. No le gustan esas burlas—, pero sí, bien opuesto a mí y a lo que pensé, al parecer, es.

—¿Y es quien creo? —El tonito divertido insiste en su voz. Nishinoya desea lanzar rayos por las pupilas ahora mismo.

— _No lo digas_. —Lo mira como si de verdad pudiera descargar electricidad en él de esa manera. Cree que funciona por el silencio que se instala, si es que ignora la música a bajo volumen del videojuego pausado—. En f...

—Te lo dije.

—¡Jódete! —Se le lanza encima por unos segundos, lo que solo refuerza la risa de Ryuu—.  _En fin_ , lo que sí es gracioso es que tuve que escoger el libro yo porque confió en que le gustaría lo que fuera que le diera, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Y sabía que tú no sabes nada de eso? —Aún hay rastros de diversión en sus palabras, o quizás sean nuevos por la información recién compartida.

—Casi la cago antes de saber qué estudia porque dije algo que daba a entender que me parecía aburrida la literatura. Creo que nunca terminó de creerme cuando me defendí, pero no parecía molesto. —Se rasca la nuca—. Oh, sí, hace esto  _un montón_.

—Suena a que es nervioso.

—Un poco.

—¿No te dijo nada por tu número?

—Ah, es que lo escondí en una nota dentro del libro que le entregué. Se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en la mesa con Daichi y Suga. No pasó mucho, solo se sonrojó como dije, ellos lo celebraron y se fueron al ratito.

—Si lo celebraron, eso quiere decir que él ya se había fijado en ti también... —Coloca una mano bajo el mentón.

—Da esa sensación, ¿verdad? —Sonríe—. Ahora solo estoy esperando a que me escriba.

—Pensaba ir de fiesta hoy por el fin de los exámenes, pero supongo que ahora podemos celebrar también que por fin hablaste con  _Moño_ , ¿hm?

—Preferiría solo comer afuera y comprar muchos dulces o papas, helados, gaseosa, la chatarra que sea, para comerla aquí esta noche. Estaré muy ansioso por el mensaje como para salir de fiesta.

—Quieres estar pendiente del celular, ¿ah? —Arquea una ceja con una sonrisa un tanto pícara—. Está bien, no tardaremos mucho y vemos alguna película cuando volvamos.

—¡Me gusta! —acepta la oferta.

Como aún es temprano para cenar, Ryuu reanuda el juego; Nishinoya se le une cuando termina su partida. Se pregunta por unos instantes si Asahi será bueno para los videojuegos de carreras y de combate por los que suelen competir, o si más bien será mejor para los de minijuegos o simuladores de deportes. Desecha el tema para evitar desconcentrarse.

Si sus cálculos están en lo correcto, trabaja de cuatro a ocho, así que no debería esperar que lo contacte hasta, quizás, las ocho y media. Con eso en mente, logra pasar lo que queda de tarde con relativa normalidad, si no cuenta las breves chispas de emoción anticipada.

* * *

Regresan a eso de las ocho y cuarto con bolsas llenas de todo tipo de golosinas junto a algunas botellas pequeñas de gaseosa que meten al congelador mientras tanto. Ryuu enciende el microondas para preparar palomitas y encarga a Nishinoya de detenerlo antes de que se active el pitido, pues él irá a dejar todo listo para la película. Misiones pequeñas como esa puede cumplirlas. Ahora que cree que Asahi ya debió salir del trabajo, sus ansias lo tienen comprobando que su celular esté con el sonido al máximo para oír la notificación en cuanto llegue; casi pierde contra el temporizador por estar buscando dónde hacer que también vibre. Por supuesto, no le mencionará eso a su  _bro_.

Pocos minutos después, descubre que ha seleccionado una de terror, como si no fuera poco que de por sí ya le va a costar dormir esta noche. No se queja, sin embargo, porque es una buena excusa para enfocarse más en comer y en percibir los avisos de su teléfono. Eso no lo salva de pegar uno que otro grito ni de casi tirar puñados de golosinas por las repentinas veces en que Ryuu se aferra a la manga de su camiseta; es pura suerte que no derramen sus bebidas bien frías. Son un par de melodramáticos con las películas.

Al finalizar, Ryuu reclama la mitad de las chucherías restantes para él solo porque su estómago ya no da para más y sabe que Nishinoya es capaz de alojar muchísimo más sin llenarse —de algún modo misterioso para él; el cómo le entra más comida siendo más pequeño es una de las grandes dudas de su  _bro_ —. Es una suerte que la vida universitaria le haya corrido un poco los horarios de sueño, acostumbrándose a dormir bastante tarde de vez en cuando, o ya estaría cabeceando mientras vacía una bolsa de papas por su cuenta.

Conecta su celular a cargar antes de ir al baño. Por mucho que pueda ingerir, es incómodo que su cuerpo decida que es hora de evacuar cuando aún no ha terminado; es la desventaja de que trabaje tan rápido. Le corta la inspiración. Tal vez sea mejor dejar el resto para mañana.

Revisa el celular al volver, porque cada minuto importa. Tiene la sensación de que Asahi se pondría muy nervioso si tardase en contestar. Es ahí que nota que tiene un chat sin abrir de hace muy poco tiempo, y la falta de un nombre le acelera los latidos.

 **Número desconocido**  
_Hola, soy Asahi, ¿me recuerdas?_

Oh,  _por supuesto que sí_ , ¿por qué habla como si fuera alguien a quien no ve desde hace años?

 **Yo**  
_No le he dado mi número a nadie más, claro!_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Oh, claro, jaja_  
_Lo siento, no termino de creerlo (_ _￣▽_ _￣*)_ _ゞ_

Nishinoya no puede creer que tenga un  _kaomoji_ para eso, pero no va a mencionarlo.

 **Yo**  
_No tienes que disculparte por eso!_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Lo siento_  
_Uh..._  
_Mejor ignórame (_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣*)_ _ゞ_

 **Yo**  
_No pienso ignorarte ahora que puedo hablar contigo!_

Al igual que cuando conversa en persona, es solo después de enviar el mensaje que se percata de cómo suena lo que ha soltado. Suele controlarlo mejor por escrito, mas eso no lo exime de una que otra imprudencia. Es parte de su personalidad, ¿no? Lo ha descubierto muy pronto.

 **Yo**  
_Uh... eso sonó un poco mal, no?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Algo_  
_Pero no importa, no preguntaré_  
_Esto... Si te soy muy sincero, no sé qué decir_  
_¿Estás bien con que inicies un tema y partamos de ahí?_

 **Yo**  
_No hay problema!_  
_Vayamos a lo básico_  
_C_ _omo ya sabemos nuestros nombres, entonces que sea edad, semestre, trabajo y cualquier extra que quieras agregar_ _(_ _･_ _ω <)_ _☆_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Oh, vale_  
_Tengo veinte, curso el quinto semestre, trabajo en un café y... oh, he leído un poco del libro, me está gustando_

Es hora de que sus ojos y boca se abran más de lo normal, aun si ni siquiera ha pasado de la segunda palabra de la última respuesta.

 **Yo**  
_Eh?!_ (°ロ°) _!_  
_Espera, cuándo es tu cumpleaños?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_?_  
_En Año Nuevo_

Y si eso quiere decir que ya cumplió este año, justo como él...

 **Yo**  
_Tenemos la misma edad?!_  
_Acabo de cumplir 20 hace un mes!_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Espera, en serio?!_  
_(°_ _ｏ_ _°)!_  
_Oh, ya creía que me estaba gustando alguien del primer semestre. Me siento mejor ahora (_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣*)_ _ゞ_

 **Yo**  
_(_ _눈_ ___ _눈_ _)_  
_Es por mi altura?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Oh, no, no!_ Σ(°△°|||)  
_Es que de verdad te ves muy joven_ _〣( ºΔº )_ _〣_  
_Perdón_

 **Yo**  
_Nah, tranquilo_  
_Tampoco esperaba que solo me llevaras un semestre_  
_Ah, estudio educación física, creo que no tenías cómo saberlo_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_De hecho, Daichi ya me dijo que te había dado una clase_  
_Ya Suga confesó todo_

 **Yo**  
_Oh_  
_Entonces supongo que repetiré un poco, pero trabajo en la biblioteca de la universidad por la beca colaboración_  
_No sé por qué me asignaron ahí_  
_Mi cumpleaños exacto es el 10/10, fácil de recordar_ (･ω<)☆

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_La selección es un poco aleatoria_  
_Trabajé ahí también durante los primeros semestres, luego me aceptaron en el café y bueno..._

¡¿Fue bibliotecario antes?! ¿Por cuántos semestres se perdió la oportunidad de tenerlo como colega? Espera que haya sido en un horario distinto al suyo para disminuir su frustración. De paso, él sí tuvo la suerte de que lo encargaran de algo dentro de su área, nada completamente opuesto a sus intereses.

 **Yo**  
_Oh!_  
_Debió ser como el trabajo perfecto para ti, no?_  
_Aunque bueno, tener un trabajo donde sí puedas usar lo que ganes para lo que quieras debe ser mucho mejor_  
_Q_ _ue haces en el café?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Sí, me sentía bastante cómodo ahí_ ( ' ω ' )  
_Sí, supongo que sí..._  
_Preparo dulces_

 **Yo**  
_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!_ (☆▽☆)  
_Debes ser muy bueno!!!_  
_Me encantan los dulces!!_  
_Cocinas más o solo son los dulces?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Me gusta cocinar en general, pero creo que soy mejor con los dulces?_  
_Es lo que me han dicho, yo no sé_  
_Pero sí me gusta más preparar postres, así que también me gusta mi trabajo actual (_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣*)_ _ゞ_

Solo para no romper el flujo de la conversación, Nishinoya frena sus ideas bordeadas de nubes de crema batida y caminos trazados con sirope de chocolate.

 **Yo**  
_Déjame probar y te doy mi opinión_ (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Ah..._ (//▽//)  
_No sé cómo sería para la comida como tal, pero podría llevarte al café luego de mi turno para que aún estén los dulces que hago disponibles_ (*ﾉ∀'*)  
_Si no tienes problema con comer dulces después de las ocho de la noche, claro_

 **Yo**  
_Estaba comiendo bolsas enteras de papas hasta hace unos minutos, no hay problema!_  
_Y no tienes que buscarme, solo dime donde es y voy para allá cuando me avises_  
_Hasta ahora estoy libre toda la semana, solo dime un día_ (･ω<)

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_¡Cuando quieras y puedas!_  
_Solo avísame antes para no irme_

No está muy seguro de que lo sea, pero... ¿huele a cita? Sonríe en grande. Si es una oportunidad de verlo en persona, de compartir con él mientras lo conoce mejor y, por supuesto, no se olvida de la delicia que probablemente degustará, el nombre de esa salida queda en segundo plano.

 **Yo**  
_Vale!_ (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ  
_Mi bro también cocina muy bien y le gusta experimentar con dulces, así que espero que seas al menos igual de bueno_ _!_  
_Yo soy el que no sabe nada de cocina_  
_A_ _penas puedo hacer gelatina sin equivocarme con la cantidad de agua que lleva OTL_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_No puedes ser tan malo_

 **Yo**  
_No, en serio_  
_Soy un desastre culinario si nadie me vigila_  
_Si no es nada instantáneo como, no sé, un sándwich o cereal, es mejor que solo sea un ayudante para que no arruine nada_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Tengo que comprobar eso_

 **Yo**  
_No creo que quieras, pero no me quejo_

Le encanta la comodidad con la que chatean. Ninguno tiene que aguardar demasiado por la respuesta del otro. Siente cierta naturalidad en esto. Vale, él está cuidando su puntuación más de lo normal porque, vamos, habla con un estudiante de _Literatura_ , pero se ha ido relajando ahora que ha notado que Asahi no escribe a la perfección cuando se impresiona. Ninguno parece tratar de dar una imagen que no es de sí mismo. Hay pequeñitos momentos vergonzosos que son superados con facilidad, al igual que en los breves minutos en la biblioteca.

Luego de una corta lista de fracasos casi catastróficos en la cocina, la conversación tocó desde temas triviales, como variados favoritos, hasta asuntos más específicos, como los trabajos en los que fueron rechazados. Si algo tienen en común, es la apariencia jugándoles en contra en materia laboral.

Es cerca de la medianoche que los bostezos escapan más a menudo y sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse por más tiempo del que deberían al parpadear. Será mejor que pare aquí, que le avise, antes de dejarlo en un  _visto_  accidental.

 **Yo**  
_Hey, creo que mi cuerpo se está vengando por hacerlo acostarse tarde estudiando (x . x)~~zzZ_  
_Así que seguimos mañana, si?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Aah, quería preguntarte algo primero_  
_Será rápido_

 **Yo**  
_Dime_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_¿Cómo te llamo?_  
_Quiero decir, ¿prefieres algún nombre o apodo?_

 **Yo**  
_Como quieres llamarme?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Uh_  
_¿Noya está bien?_

 **Yo**  
_Perfectamente bien_ (='ω'=)

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Bien_  
_Entonces..._  
_Que duermas bien, Noya_ (੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧

 **Yo**  
_Duerme bien también cuando lo hagas_ ( ˙꒳˙ )

* * *

Una de las pocas desventajas del fin de semana, siendo una persona mañanera, es que Ryuu no lo sea tanto. Eso lo deja con dos alternativas: aguantar el hambre por al menos una hora o tomar riesgos, suponiendo que no hay nada seguro de preparar —es un listado muy corto— y que ese día no sea la excepción para su estómago que suele pedir comida en cuanto se levanta. También podría despertarlo, pero eso lo clasifica como una medida desesperada. Lidiar con él cuando no ha dormido lo suficiente —en un día donde pudo haberlo hecho— no es del todo lindo.

Por lo menos hoy tiene un muy buen entretenimiento: releer la conversación con Asahi. Primero ha agrandado su foto de perfil, que ayer no la detalló tanto para no interrumpir la fluidez de su comunicación, y sonríe por la ternura que refleja en lo que cree reconocer como un  _Cat Café_ , pues quien sea que la haya tomado —nomina a Suga, le da la impresión de ser buen fotógrafo— capturó el momento perfecto en el que un gato se le subió al hombro y, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el lado contrario, él lo miró con una confusión divertida. ¿Cuántas veces lo ha descrito con palabras más suaves de las que había imaginado en menos de veinticuatro horas?

Releer siempre tiene su magia. Al estudiar, va mejorando el cómo capta la información. Al seguir un manga, le recuerda hechos e identifica las pistas que habían esparcido en sus distintos paneles; le hace preguntarse cómo no se dio cuenta antes. Con los mensajes, puede volver a reír por las estupideces de sus amigos, a veces encuentra algunos que había pasado por alto.

En su momento, notó el constante uso del  _kaomoji_  que se rasca la nuca y su buena ortografía que solo se veía afectada en los textos escritos con algún tipo de apuro, con su corrección en el siguiente. Lo que no se perdona es que la emoción —no tan buena— del momento le haya hecho ignorar unas palabras por las que habría enloquecido:

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Oh, ya creía que me estaba gustando alguien del primer semestre. Me siento mejor ahora (_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣*)_ _ゞ_

Le-estaba-gustando.  _Gustando_. ¿Puede gritar?, porque nada coherente se forma en su cabeza por al menos un minuto entero. Lo silencia con una almohada, que aún es demasiado temprano para la mayoría de los universitarios que viven en el mismo edificio y su voz tiene un registro bastante elevado en cuanto al volumen. ¿Lo habrá dicho consciente de ello o se le habrá salido sin pensarlo, con pulgares más veloces que su mente?

 **Yo**  
_Buenas! (_ _＾_ _▽_ _＾_ _)_

Al calmarse, envía solo eso por si acaso, no desea despertarlo si es que sigue soñando. Milagrosamente, escucha a Ryuu abrir la puerta de su habitación al poco tiempo, así que es hora de desayunar.

—¡Ryuu! —Trota hacia él. Sabe muy bien que primero irá al baño y, en cuanto salga, comenzará a hacer la comida.

—Hey, Noya, ¿te escribió? —Bosteza al final de la pregunta.

—¡Sí! Fue poco después de que reclamaras tus dulces.

—Me quedé dormido, con razón no te escuché gritar o algo. —Se encierra en el baño al instante.

—¡Hey! —El muy listo supo en qué momento esconderse para no recibir un codazo, ¿ah?—. Pude contenerme, hoy fue que grité en silencio por algo.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Creo que ya tenemos pautada una cita. —Agrega cierto tono interrogativo—. Mínimo, es una salida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Para cuándo?!

—No hay un día específico, solo tengo que ir al café donde trabaja cuando termine su turno para comprar algo de lo que prepara —canturrea el final—. Quizás el martes o el miércoles.

—¿Trabaja en un café preparando qué?

—Postres.

— _¡¿Tengo competencia?!_

—Te lo diré cuando los pruebe. —Ríe un poco. Es normal que a Ryuu no le agrade algún aspecto de la gente al principio.

—¡No me vayas a cambiar,  _bro_!

—Esa traición nunca,  _bro_.

—Más te vale —masculla. Escucha al inodoro, luego al chorro del lavamanos. Ya saldrá—. Por cierto, supongo que tiene foto de perfil.

—¿Por?

—Todavía lo imagino como a un Jesús, ¿sabes?

— _¡Hey!_  —La queja no llega más lejos. Si lo piensa, con el cabello suelto y la barba completa tendría un disfraz completamente natural,  _pero_  no es algo que vaya a aceptar por fuera.

—El punto es que necesito ver una foto.

—Sí, sí, ya te la muestro. Te conmoverá.

—¿Y eso por qué? A menos que sea una foto grupal donde esté Kiyoko, lo dudo.

—No te vayas tan lejos,  _bro_.

Espera a que abra para darle su codazo y correr a su habitación a buscar su celular. Ryuu reclama, mas no hay venganza.

—Esta es la foto. —Le pasa el teléfono con la imagen en pantalla.

—¡Ah, es por el gatito! Que se lleve bien con los animales siempre es buena señal.

—¿A que sí? —Sonríe.

—Y puedo ver por qué te atrajo, aunque sí es bastante distinto a lo usual. —Se lo devuelve—. ¿Qué tan alto es?

—Me lleva una cabeza.

Ryuu silba.

—Creo que es un récord.

—Por fin podré apoyar mi cara de un pecho sin tener que ponerme incómodo. —Lleva ambas manos a cada mejilla.

—Eh,  _bro_ , es muy temprano para eso.

—Como si nadie tuviera sexo al despertar.

—¡Noya! —Le da un manotazo en el brazo. Él solo se ríe.

—Solo comparto hechos —se encoge de hombros—, pero está bien, mantendré esto apto para todo público por ahora.

—Agh —lo mira con ojos entrecerrados—, ¿Asahi tiene una idea de lo que hay en tu imaginación?

—Oh, no, no. —Sacude tanto las manos como la cabeza—. Este no es uno de esos casos, tampoco es buena idea.

—¿«No es uno de esos casos»?

—Me está agradando  _mucho_. Aún es pronto para estar seguro, pero quiero ir despacio por ahora. Quiero conocerlo bien.

—¿Ver cuánto te equivocaste?

—Sé que te estás burlando, pero sí, justamente eso. —Ryuu hace un sonido entre la sorpresa y el interés. Ya no le está dando la cara, pues ha comenzado a cocinar. Él se ha sentado en una de las sillas a esperar alguna orden de ayuda—. Si me sigue gustando aun sabiendo que no es exactamente lo que pensé, tiene que ser por algo, ¿no?

—Eso también está profundo para la mañana. —Ambos sueltan una risilla.

Revisa el celular una última vez antes de ofrecer una mano. Nada. Y así sigue por horas si no cuenta el resto de los chats. Ya ni siquiera está muy pendiente de las notificaciones —ahora que están decidiendo qué almorzar— cuando recibe su respuesta.

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_¿Cómo estabas despierto a las ocho de la mañana un sábado?_

Contiene la risa. Qué curioso, hasta le había puesto un sol a su nombre por lo que significa —aparte de darle el toque especial—, ¿y resulta que despierta  _después_  de las once de la mañana?

 **Yo**  
_Como duermes hasta esta hora?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Hm, ¿touché?_  
_Siempre he dormido hasta un poco tarde, pero mis horarios se terminaron de descontrolar hace mucho, lo siento (_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣*)_ _ゞ_

 **Yo**  
_Tampoco tienes que disculparte por eso_  
_Quizás solo a ti mismo_  
_A mí no_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Supongo_  
_No esperes saber de mí tan temprano si no tengo clase (_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣*)_ _ゞ_

 **Yo**  
_De acuerdo_  
_No te escribiré hasta las dos de la tarde, mínimo_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Eeh, no exageres_ (>﹏<)

 **Yo**  
_Es broma, es broma~_  
_Estoy por salir para ver que compro para el almuerzo, así que te dejo desayunar_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Sí, ya veré si tengo algo que calentar_

Considerando que es alguien que sabe cocinar, le resulta extraño que diga que vaya a calentar algo, aunque se lo atribuye a la pereza de recién despertar. Trata de no pensar demasiado en lo alborotado que debe amanecer su cabello —si es que se le puede llamar así a levantarse prácticamente al mediodía— al salir a comprar los ingredientes de su almuerzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue un dolor de cabeza de editar en cuanto al formato. Pensar que supongo que lo repetiré varias veces en el desarrollo del fic, -siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh-


	13. Toda historia tiene, al menos, dos versiones

Bajar la guardia por la costumbre realmente es peligroso. Esto no habría pasado hace un año. No es que desee regresar el tiempo a ese entonces, eso sería un acto de masoquismo al que jamás se lanzaría, pero sí que desea haber tenido de vuelta la parte de él que estaba más pendiente de estos detalles antes de que ocurriera _esto_.

Suga acaba de darle un codazo al costado con una sonrisa ladina de las que no quiere dirigidas a él. Esa simple acción hace que sus engranajes oxidados por fin se muevan y, _demonios_ , ¿en qué se ha metido?

— _¿Oh?_ ¿Esto es lo que creo?

No puede verle más la cara, tampoco se le antoja que note cuánto se enrojecerá la suya en los próximos segundos. Voltea al lado opuesto; es mejor que Daichi sea el que lo atrape en ese estado, por raro que a él mismo le suene.

—¿Qué es? —Estira el brazo en dirección a su novio. El pedido es claro: _déjame leerlo también_.

Ya ha recordado la regla principal que, como intento de autor, seguía hasta hace algo más de doce meses. Debería evitar que alguien más lo descubriera, pero sabe que es imposible detener lo que sea que estos dos tramen, sobre todo si se trata de destaparle un secreto. Por lo tanto, se resigna a esperar una reacción similar.

— _Tiene_ que ser lo que creemos. —Daichi arquea una ceja. Su sonrisa no es tan pícara como la de Suga, pero tiene su misma esencia inquietante—. ¿Por qué otro motivo escribiría esto?

Bien, ahora no quiere —ni tiene la fuerza para— verle la cara a ninguno de los dos. Entrecierra los ojos a la vez que le quita su cuaderno tan rápido y cuidadosamente —no desea rasgar sus páginas— como puede. Le parece escuchar un amago de risa que prefiere ignorar para releer su propia letra; debe comprobar qué tan profundo es el pozo al que acaba de caer.

«Hojas naranjas.

El frío no cuela,

corren latidos».

Vale, pudo ser peor, pero eso es más que suficiente para alimentar a un par que ha estado acechando por alguna novedad en el tema por _meses_.

—¿Cuánto tiempo teníamos sin ver nada romántico de tu parte? —Suga suena _tan_ satisfecho.

—Tomando en cuenta que nunca nos deja leer lo poco que intenta escribir de romance, creo que esta puede considerarse la primera vez que sucede voluntariamente.

—No es voluntario si es accidental —murmura—. Ni crean que olvidé mi código.

—¿Seguro? No es como si haya muchas líneas más que leer ahí como para que creyeras que no nos íbamos a fijar en ese haiku.

—Creo que lo correcto es que digas que _acabas_ de recordar tu código de _prohibido mostrarles a Suga y a Daichi lo que escriba sobre el amor_. —Logra ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Suga imita comillas con sus dedos.

Podrá estar en lo correcto, mas no le dará la victoria completa de admitírselo. Suficiente martirio le queda por delante por este descuido como para sumarle otro de a gratis.

Podría decirles que se lo han asignado en clase o que le ha provocado experimentar con narradores que nada tienen que ver con él, pero una mentira que ni él mismo se creería no vale la pena. Su reacción lo ha delatado, además. Ha entrado a esa etapa en la que todo lo que diga _será_ usado en su contra. Es hora de ser cauteloso.

—Asahi, ignorarnos no nos hará desaparecer. Responde.

—¿Ah? —Levanta la mirada por el tono demandante de Daichi.

—Te preguntábamos cuántos más has escrito y desde cuándo.

—Ah… —Los nervios de ser el foco de atención indeseada apenas le permiten hacer cálculos, _no le hagan esto_ —. Saben que me cuesta, no he contado porque no salen bien.

—No puedes solo contar los éxitos, Asahi, eso es trampa —reclama Suga—. No podrías decir que la tercera es la vencida si así fuera.

—Al menos _la tercera_ no suena tan vergonzoso.

—¿Estás diciendo que llevas más?

—No —sale al instante. Otra vez ha dado con una verdad que no está dispuesto a aceptar en voz alta. Su perspicacia suele ser un dolor de cabeza—. Solo lo decía en general.

—Claro. Pero, ¿sabes?, una cosa es que no nos muestres nada de lo que escribas de romance y otra muy distinta es que ni nos cuentes que conociste a alguien.

—Iba a hacerlo cuando estuviera seguro de que podría pasar algo. Ustedes lo vuelven la gran cosa.

—¡Porque es la gran cosa tratándose de ti! —Suga ni siquiera intenta negarlo. Que reconozcan sus hábitos solo le da más miedo, eso significa que son conscientes del efecto que causan—. Es alguien nuevo que conociste este semestre, ¿verdad? ¿Algún compañero de clase con el que no habías coincidido antes?

—Sí es alguien que no había visto antes. —Compartir ese poco de información no le hará daño.

—¿Y ya han hablado?

—Koushi, ¿no crees que eso es demasiado para Asahi?

—Si está comenzando a escribir romance, ¡puedo esperar cualquier cosa!

—Oigan, sigo aquí y no me quedé sordo de golpe —reclama. Nada de lo que han dicho es mentira, pero es un poco molesto que sus verdades más vergonzosas sean expuestas tan despreocupadamente _en su cara_ —. No, ni siquiera creo que él sepa de mi existencia o me recuerde.

—Eres demasiado reconocible para eso, imposible —niega Daichi.

—¡Eso! —Suga lo apoya—. Y estoy sorprendido. ¿Ya te está inspirando sin siquiera conocerse?

Si no se había puesto rojo antes, está segurísimo de que ahora ha adquirido el tono del centro de las sandías.

—Ah… preferiría hablar de esto en otra parte —trastabilla un poco—. Vinieron a organizar sus apuntes, ¿no?

Suga cruza los brazos con un puchero.

—Te diría «qué aburrido» si no fuera porque tenemos que preparar clases. —Asahi se asegura de mantener su celebración por dentro. Esta victoria será corta, lo sabe—. ¡Pero ni creas que te vas a salvar después del trabajo! —Exactamente _por eso_. Suspira. Por lo menos es mejor que lo avergüencen en el apartamento y no en la biblioteca, aun si eso le elimina todas las probabilidades de escapar.

Ya casi calmado, coloca un libro encima de su cuaderno abierto, dejando un espacio para escribir en la parte inferior. Es posible que en alguna de sus pruebas de la próxima semana le toque una parte de composición, así que debe practicar los estilos que serían evaluados. No debería estar distraído con haikus de temas que ni siquiera son habituales en ellos, muchísimo menos en _él_ , ni venir más seguido a la biblioteca por razones que van más allá de la lectura.

De hecho, pensándolo bien, le sorprende que ninguno haya sospechado de la frecuencia con la que está visitando la biblioteca. Siempre ha acostumbrado ir al menos una vez a la semana a estudiar o a leer en ratos libres donde no quiere que estar en su residencia lo desenfoque del objetivo; sin embargo, ahora va _el triple_ de veces cuando puede. Quizás lo han considerado un incremento en su tiempo dedicado al estudio, sea por la complejidad de los temas o la longitud de los textos que le asignan. Fue una buena coartada inconsciente mientras duró, porque lo más seguro es que se desmorone en unas cuantas horas.

— _Agh,_ no puede ser. —La queja lastimosa de Suga lo saca de sus pensamientos. Cuando levanta la mirada, lo encuentra cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Daichi pregunta primero.

—Se me quedó un libro que necesito hoy. —Sus manos no se mueven de su lugar—. No puedo volver a pedir el mismo.

—¿Y no puedes pedir otro del mismo tema?

— _Debe ser ese_ —entona con demasiado énfasis. Al menos ahora revela sus ojos, que miran a su novio cual cachorro desamparado—. Estás por pedir un libro para ti, ¿no? —Ve por un segundo al carnet en su mano derecha—. Voy a tardar demasiado si voy a buscarlo; ¿puedes pedirlo por mí solo por este rato?

Daichi entra en uno de esos breves silencios donde no es que esté indeciso —nunca le negaría un favor salvavidas a Suga—, sino que se prepara para lo que podría suceder si fracasase.

—Puedo intentarlo, pero creo que se darán cuenta de que no es para mí, me vendrá un regaño y no me darán nada.

—Vamos, tiene que haber algo de pedagogía en tu carrera, puede pasar.

—Pero no creo que sea del nivel de lo que sea que se trate ese libro tan específico que necesitas. —Suga entrecierra los ojos, a lo que él alza las manos a la altura de su cabeza—. No estoy diciendo que no, solo no te aseguro resultados.

—No seas Asahi ahora.

—Hey.

—Dame los datos. —No le extraña que ignoren su pequeño reclamo—. Solo espero que no se fijen mucho en la diferencia entre los libros que pediré.

—Si te tranquiliza un poco —dice mientras anota el título en una de sus notas adhesivas—, ¿ves a ese chico del mechón rubio? —Señala con un gesto de la cabeza. _¿Eh?_ —. Ve con él. Quizás se dé cuenta, pero dudo que te regañe.

Abre la boca. ¿Cómo es que sabe eso?

—¿Por qué crees eso? —Agradece que Daichi se le haya adelantado; se da cuenta de que estuvo por meterse en un momento que no debía tener relación con él. Eso estuvo cerca. De pronto, su interés en la conversación ha aumentado, al igual que el calor en sus mejillas que, por suerte, están siendo igual de ignoradas que su última participación.

—Ya me ha atendido antes, es bastante amigable. Además, estabas buscando a alguien que evite que Terushima moleste hoy, ¿verdad?

—¿Es de Educación Física? —Por un instante, es como si Daichi hubiera olvidado que existía la posibilidad de ser sermoneado.

—Sí. —Le cuesta limitarse a escuchar cuando vuelve a preguntarse cómo es que sabe eso. Termina de anotar en ese momento, así que le entrega el papel amarillo—. Si por algún motivo se pone quisquilloso con el pedido, tienes una clase bajo la manga y eso sería un favor por un favor, ¿no? —Le guiña el ojo.

Ambos sacuden la cabeza ligeramente. Las estrategias con las que sale Suga a veces, en serio…

—Arriesgado, pero de acuerdo.

Cuando Daichi se levanta a ir a hacer el pedido, en parte agradece que no sea él quien lo saque del aprieto, o se darían cuenta de quién es el que le ha hecho volver a tratar de escribir de amor. Es _demasiada_ coincidencia. Si no se apenara con tanta facilidad, aprovecharía esta oportunidad de descubrir más sobre el bibliotecario del mechón rubio al que, por no ser capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para acercársele, le ha estado dedicando su inspiración en papel durante las últimas semanas.

Que sus dos mejores amigos resulten conocerlo primero es un tanto irónico. Cualquiera lo vería como una ventaja, un atajo para comenzar a hablarse; Asahi lo considera más desastroso así. Claro, tal vez sí se sienta menos inseguro con alguien que ellos aprueben desde antes, solo que, en esta ocasión, hará que todo se acelere. No podrá ocultar su identidad por mucho tiempo ahora que estarán pendientes de cada pequeña señal. Son muy capaces de hacerle ir por un libro ahora mismo con él si llegan a descifrarlo, así que hará lo posible por postergarlo hasta, mínimo, esta noche. No está listo aún.

—¿También estás viendo si lo regaña o no?

Casi pega un brinco al oír a Suga. «Cálmate, no hagas que la tensión te delate».

—Sí —responde sin voltear hacia él, por si acaso—. Parece que tenías razón.

—Era obvio que no iba a pasar nada. —Suena como si quisiera reír—. Se le notaba que era relajado en esas cosas, aunque supongo que también cuenta que sepa quiénes somos por lo de las tutorías. Eso nos hace confiables, ¿no crees?

—De formas raras, pero supongo que sí.

—¡Eso solo lo piensas tú! —Le da un manotazo en el brazo, ahora sí riéndose.

Con la excusa de estar vigilando cómo le va a Daichi —a sabiendas de que Suga anda en las mismas y, por lo tanto, no se fijará en él—, Asahi no aparta la mirada del pequeño bibliotecario. Es lo que ha hecho estas semanas, observarlo cuando está atendiendo a algún estudiante, porque no hay manera de que vea en su dirección en esos momentos; además, luce más lindo cuando está interactuando con alguien. En lo poco que ha notado de él estando inactivo, le da la sensación de que preferiría estar en otro lugar. Se ilumina cuando le hablan, aunque ha notado desesperación en casos específicos que, por su propia experiencia, deduce que son culpa de los que insisten con pasar por encima del reglamento luego de explicarles por qué no pueden hacer lo que solicitan.

La energía que percibe de él, aun a la distancia, es lo que le llamó la atención al inicio. Tiene una presencia que resalta. Cuando menos lo espera, ya ha pasado un minuto entero detallando la expresividad de su rostro en vez de leyendo, y ya lleva varios días repitiéndose aquello. Todavía es increíble, pero admite que le atrae. Es la primera vez que ocurre con alguien de quien ni siquiera conoce su nombre. Da algo de miedo. Quizás eso o el hecho de —intentar— escribir romance sea un avance en su aceptación propia. Daichi y Suga deben pensar lo mismo, de ahí que tema con cuánta emoción abordarán el asunto.

Después de que le buscara los dos libros —Suga celebra en voz baja, logra escuchar—, la conversación ha tomado un rumbo que hace que el chico cambie de cara un montón de veces. Debe estar diciéndole lo de la tutoría. El solo mirarlo es entretenido. La amplia variedad de expresiones que muestra le hace sonreír, mas no mucho, no vaya a ser muy evidente. Si pudiera, escribiría sobre cuánto le gustaría ver de cerca el brillo de sus ojos al sorprenderse. Se limita a poemas inconclusos y a haikus porque no es capaz de profundizar como quisiera sin abrumarse. El romance nunca ha sido lo suyo.

Regresa su vista a su amigo en cuanto nota que da media vuelta. Esto significa el fin de la única oportunidad segura que tendrá hoy de observar al bibliotecario; voltear en su dirección sería un movimiento arriesgado de su parte estando con este par.

—Tenías razón, solo le dio curiosidad por qué pedía el libro por ti y le conté lo que pasó —dice al sentarse.

—¿Ves? —Sonríe con suficiencia.

—¿Y la tutoría?

—Aceptó, estoy salvado. —«Y yo estaré más perdido si le agrada y se vuelve uno de sus regulares»—. Creo que fue bueno que te olvidaras el libro, gracias.

A pesar de entrecerrar los ojos, a Suga se le escapa un resoplido de risa.

—De nada. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama? Me estoy dando cuenta de que él sabe mi nombre por el carnet, pero yo no me sé el suyo.

Ah, no de nuevo, atención.

—Oh, no le pregunté. Supongo que te diré de noche.

Asahi suelta una risilla que alerta a los otros dos. Por suerte, tiene una buena excusa para esto, así que no le asusta.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Nunca lo había pensado, pero es cierto eso de que trabajando en la biblioteca te aprendes el nombre de mucha gente que no se sabrá el tuyo.

—¿Nunca preguntaron por tu nombre? —Suga inclina la cabeza a un lado.

—Ni siquiera los que llegaban con encuestas.

Con las risas de ambos, la conversación termina y por fin se ponen a estudiar. Daichi parece estar pasando en limpio sus apuntes del día, mientras Suga repasa algunos puntos que transcribe en fichas. Él debería practicar la fluidez de sus poemas para no perder medio examen tratando de inspirarse, pero la ansiedad por haber sido descubierto a medias —junto a la que le sigue susurrando que la otra mitad será destapada en la noche— no le permite concentrarse. Quizás sea mejor solo leer —o fingir que lo hace si su mente le impide procesar las líneas— para que no se den cuenta de que su interior está vuelto un caos. Decidido, guarda el cuaderno y solo deja el libro sobre la mesa.

Tiene el éxito suficiente para que la hora transcurra sin nuevos incidentes. Ha logrado avanzar unas cuantas páginas con una comprensión aceptable del contenido leído. Ha evitado echarle vistazos a la barra que separa a los bibliotecarios del resto; duele un poco porque no volverá a verlo hasta el lunes, y quién sabe si le hacen hablarle ese día. No es buena idea pensar en eso ahora. Los nervios regresan. A lo mejor le conviene irse ya. No sospecharán, ya son más de las tres, no es raro que se vaya con tiempo para prepararse sin apuros para trabajar. Reducir el riesgo de ser descubierto a escasos metros de la razón de sus distracciones; sí, suena bien, eso hará.

—¿Ya te vas? —Suga es el primero en percatarse de que ha cerrado el libro.

—Sí.

—Oh, es una lástima.

—¿Por…? —Alza una ceja. No tenían nada planeado hoy, ¿no?

—Oh, es que me parece que el salvador de último minuto de Daichi te ha estado mirando.

— _¿Qué?_ —Bien, que Daichi reaccione a la vez lo alivia un poco. Mientras le dé tiempo de evitar sonrojarse, esto puede pasar desapercibido como una respuesta normal a palabras como esas. También lucha contra el impulso de voltear hacia el chico, no vaya a ser que empeore si confirma lo que le han informado.

—Eso. No sé quién sea tu musa ahora, pero quizás estés entrando en una buena racha si también tendrás un admirador como opción. —Sonríe, como si no recordara _cuánto_ le han incomodado los admiradores en el pasado.

«Bueno, aunque si es él…».

_No_. Se detiene antes de que él mismo prenda fuego sus mejillas.

—¿Estás seguro de que me mira a mí? Estás al lado, quizás sea a ti y pienses que es a mí porque ahora soy el tema del día.

—Es a ti, tonto. —Deja caer el puño sobre su cabeza sin mucha fuerza—. Él sabe que Daichi y yo somos novios.

—¿Y? Eso no detiene a todos…

—¿Dudando de alguien de esa manera? —interviene Daichi—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Asahi?

—Sí, este no es Asahi. Primero escribe de amor y ahora esto.

Vale, sí ha dicho algo raro, sobre todo porque eso es lo último que quiere pensar de _él_ en específico, ¡pero no es para tanto!

—Sí soy yo —murmura—. ¿Por qué me miraría a mí? Tiene más sentido que sea a ti, aun si no tenga intenciones de nada más.

—Asahi, a diferencia de la creencia popular y tuya, puedes resultar bastante atractivo. —Suga usa un tono muy serio que, junto a la mirada directa a sus ojos, termina de encender el color en su rostro—. Normalmente nunca te diría esto, pero creo que necesitabas escucharlo. —Se encoge de hombros.

¿Qué se supone que se contesta en estos casos? Entre el nerviosismo de —quizás— estar siendo observado por _su musa_ , como Suga lo llamó sin saber que el supuesto admirador es la misma persona de la que intenta escribir, y la alteración al orden normal de sus ideas cuando recibe cumplidos inesperados —¿por qué la distinción?, _siempre_ lo son—, diría que ha entrado en un estado equivalente a la pantalla azul de las computadoras.

—Creo que Asahi dejó de funcionar, Koushi.

—Hey. —Chasquea frente a su cara—. No querrás quedar mal frente a tu admirador.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si de verdad me ve a mí.

— _Que te ve a ti_ —insiste con tintes de desesperación por su incredulidad—. Te diría que fueras a pedirle un libro si no fuera porque ya le estás escribiendo poemas a alguien.

—Ah… —«¡No colapses ahora!»—. ¿Gracias por la consideración?

Suga ríe por lo bajo. ¿Se ha salvado? ¿No se delató?

—Creo que será una charla interesante la que tendremos después de tu trabajo.

Traga saliva. Será mejor no tratar de interpretar eso.

—Nos vemos —se despide al levantarse. Daichi y Suga solo elevan una mano para eso.

Si lo harán confesar en unas seis horas, da igual que lo descubran ahora mismo si se arriesga a mirarlo una última vez al salir de la biblioteca. No es como si puedan comentarle algo al instante y, en todo caso, puede ignorar sus mensajes sin tanto problema si les da por bombardear el chat grupal que comparten. Con esa pizca de valentía inusual, Asahi agradece que el chico del mechón rubio esté atendiendo a una estudiante cuando pasa frente a él. Ya ha perdido la cuenta de veces que ha deseado escuchar su voz… ¿La intriga tras ese anhelo será un tópico del que podrá escribir sin problemas?

* * *

_Suga_ _✩_ _cambió el asunto a "Asahi volvió de la guerra"_

**_Suga ✩_ **  
_Estoy tan orgulloso (*꒦꒳꒦ )_  
_¡Sigue molestándome que no nos dijeras nada!_  
_Pero es genial que te guste alguien y que le gustes a alguien („ಡ ωಡ„)_

Revisa el celular al salir del trabajo. Es un alivio no encontrarse con la euforia que pronosticaba, pero  _¿qué título es ese?_

**Yo**  
_¿Eso no debería ser malo al mismo tiempo?_

Aunque será desenmascarado en breve, seguirá con el acto por cuanto le sea posible.

**_Suga ✩_ **  
_¡Oh, ya saliste!_  
_Hablaremos eso aquí, te estamos esperando_ _(≧▽ °)_

**_Daichi ✧_ **  
_Apúrate._

**Yo**  
_¿Por...?_

**_Daichi ✧_ **  
_Solo hazlo._

**_Suga ✩_ **  
_Es una historia divertida en la que se ha demostrado que siempre tengo la razón en estas cosas <(_ _￣_ _︶￣_ _) >_  
_Ustedes son los que siguen sin aprender eso, al parecer, al no hacerme caso (_ _￣ヘ￣_ _)_

**Yo**  
_...?_

**_Suga ✩_**  
_Nishinoya conoce a Terushima y le confirmó que antes le gustaba._  
_¡Siempre le dije que le estaba coqueteando y Daichi nunca me creyó!_  
_Hoy llegó a casa derrotado porque yo tenía la razón_ (°ε° )

**Yo**  
_¿Nishinoya?_

**_Suga ✩_**  
_¡Ah, sí!_  
_Tu admirador se llama Nishinoya Yuu_ (¬‿¬ )

**Yo**  
_Ah._

Será mejor que deje de prestarle atención al chat ahora para evitar avergonzarse en plena vía pública. Caminar con seguridad por las calles es una excusa excelente para su silencio textual. Una distracción mínima como que el nombre resuene en su cabeza no lo pondrá en peligro. Le gusta no tener que pensar más en él como _el chico del mechón rubio_ o como _el bibliotecario_. ¿Estará bien llamarle Noya? Quiere leer sus caracteres para confirmar su significado y la curiosa coincidencia inversa que habría si es lo que cree.

Vale, tal vez no sea una distracción _mínima_ , pero al menos está viendo el camino con el mismo cuidado de siempre al cruzar por los pasos peatonales.

Llega a su destino unos quince minutos luego. Es bienvenido por una imagen que no es tan mala como algunas con las que se ha topado, pero que, de todos modos, implica lo que ocurría hasta hace un rato. Suga luce normal, quizás solo un poco despeinado, sentado en el puesto del comedor que le permite ver hacia la puerta; Daichi yace boca abajo a lo largo de todo el sofá al fondo de la sala de estar. Los dos andan en camiseta e interiores.

—¡Ha llegado nuestro soldado favorito a contarnos sus hazañas! —Suga aplaude una vez, demasiado sonriente para su gusto.

—¿No quieren cenar primero?

—A menos que aceptes que hoy pidamos algo a domicilio, no. Te distraerás cocinando.

Rezonga. A juzgar por el aspecto de Daichi, que solo ha movido la cabeza lo suficiente para descansarla de lado, ¿cuántas víctimas desea recolectar hoy?

—Sí, ordena algo. —Suspira—. Presiento que me vas a agotar psicológicamente.

Ríe. Eso es. _Haz que el cuerpo de Daichi se rinda y que el cerebro de Asahi colapse._ Ese debe ser su plan.

Su último momento de preparación es lo que demora en ir al baño y cambiarse la ropa. Cuando sale, Suga se ha mudado al mismo sofá para que su regazo le sirva de almohada a Daichi, que ahora reposa de lado.

Solo quienes no han presenciado cuán dócil lo vuelve Suga consideran a Daichi más terrorífico.

—Esto será rápido si colaboras, pero ponte cómodo. —Apunta hacia uno de los sillones.

Asahi toma asiento. Su corazón ya está acelerando el ritmo.

—¿Qué quieren que les diga? —Sale en voz muy baja.

—¿Cuándo comenzó?

—¿En la tercera semana del semestre? No sé el día exacto.

—Espera —Daichi por fin reacciona—, ¿es alguien que faltó por dos semanas o es que no es un compañero de clase?

—No desaprueben tan rápido. —Se encoge sobre sí mismo—. No es un compañero de clase.

Suga inhala sonoramente y Daichi abre más los ojos. No los culpa, él también se sorprende cuando lo piensa a fondo.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste, entonces?

—¿Es un cliente del café?

—No me ha tocado cubrir en la caja desde hace meses, no.

—Tampoco suena a que sea un compañero del trabajo si lo estás contando con semanas del semestre.

—No hay nadie nuevo…

—¡Espera! —interrumpe Suga—, si no es un compañero ni de clase ni del trabajo y tampoco es un cliente, ¿eso nos deja que es alguien que ves en la biblioteca?

—Ah… — _¡Demasiado rápido!_

—¡Se está poniendo rojo, eso es! —Chasquea. Sus palabras solo lo hacen arder más—. ¿Un estudiante aleatorio que va a menudo o un bibliotecario?

Desvía la mirada a un costado. No cree ser capaz de admitir nada más directo, así que dejará que adivinen todo por sus reacciones, aun si es demasiado vergonzoso de esa manera.

—Y yo que creía que estabas yendo más a la biblioteca porque así no te distraíamos —comenta Daichi—, resulta que vas _a distraerte_.

—¡Sí estoy estudiando más! —Logra mirarlo unos segundos mientras se defiende—. No lo veo todo el rato que paso allá.

—Bueno, sí, eso sería demasiado para el cobarde Asahi. Te sobreestimé.

—Hey. —Entrecierra los ojos.

—Si no lo ves todo el rato, ¿te refieres a que él no está todo el rato o a que siempre está ahí y volteas a verlo cada tanto?

—Voto por la segunda.

—Hm, yo igual. —Sonríe al ver su intento fallido de mantener una expresión neutral. ¿Por qué tiene que enrojecer así? ¿Por qué su boca tiene que tensarse tanto? Solo le facilita la deducción a Suga—. Creo que es un bibliotecario.

Silencio. Asahi no se atreve a darles la cara; ojalá se hubiera soltado el cabello para volverlo su cortina. Está seguro de que están por conseguir la pieza que limpiaría los pisos de Tetris que no terminaban de encajar.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Daichi?

—Sería un raro caso de buena suerte, pero sí.

—Eh, ¿chicos?

—Es Nishinoya —declaran al unísono.

_Ah_ , apenas acaba de descubrir su nombre hace media hora y ya sus labios traicioneros sonríen con su mención.

—¡Sí es! —chilla—. ¡Asahi, ¿te das cuenta que es correspondido?!

—Eso sí es idea tuya.

—¡No lo es! Estoy segurísimo de que él ya te habría hablado si no fuera porque no puede salir de su área de bibliotecario. ¡Tienes que acercarte tú!

—No puedo… —Sube los pies al borde del sillón, por lo que sus rodillas ahora le sirven para apoyar su cabeza sobre ellas mientras abraza sus piernas.

—Idiota, basta con que le pidas un libro como una persona normal que va a la biblioteca, o puedes optar por la devolución porque implica menor interacción y eso parece ir mejor con la enorme gallina que eres.

—Daichi…

—Tiene razón. —Se encoge de hombros, despreocupado—. Mira, a Nishinoya le gusta hablar con las personas que atiende, por eso sabía que no le iba a importar que Daichi pidiera un libro por mí. Es probable que te saque conversación si vas con él, quizás surja algo de ahí.

—¿Cómo se supone que voy a hablarle?

—Él guiará la conversación, tú solo responde.

—Si tengo razón, _que ya comprobamos que siempre la tengo en estos casos_ —el pequeño quejido de Daichi lo alivia un poco; no es el único sufriendo consecuencias hoy—, quizás te dé su número cuando te entregue el libro o cuando te devuelva tu carnet, o tal vez te invite a alguna parte.

Esas simples ideas lo envían a su punto de ebullición. Ahora es su frente la que reposa sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Eso es demasiado para ti?, porque no hay de otra. No creo que Nishinoya tenga la paciencia de ver cómo se desarrolla todo con pocas charlas cortas entre pedidos.

—Sí, creo que suficiente paciencia ha tenido esperando a que vayas con él.

—¿Cómo pueden decir eso tan seguros? ¿Dijo algo de mí en la clase con Daichi? —pregunta sin deshacer su posición.

—No, pero puede que sea porque lo amenacé con cobrarle el doble si no mantenía a Terushima a raya. Si comenzaba a hablar de cosas así, iba a hacer que Terushima hablara de Shimizu.

—Daichi, eso es cruel para alguien que trabaja por la beca colaboración. —Levanta la mirada lo suficiente para que vea su ceño fruncido.

—Así me aseguraba de que funcionara.

—Hm. —Regresa al escondite.

—Si tienes tantas dudas, puedo obtener más evidencia de que le gustas. Ahora que sabe que somos amigos, puede que trate de sacarme información la próxima vez que me vea.

—Esperen, ¿creen que sea buena idea?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Saben a qué me refiero. —La fuerza que le falta a su voz la ejerce en el abrazo a sus piernas.

—Ah. —De pronto, percibe cómo la atmósfera cambia. No es necesario ver a su amigo para saber que la sonrisa con la que suele tocar los temas sobre amores nacientes ha desaparecido o, por lo menos, se ha transformado en una más compasiva. Lo normal es que se sienta culpable cuando arruina momentos con su pesimismo, pero esta vez le da igual, es importante—. Bueno, no es que lo conozcamos mucho, pero parece buen chico.

—Es muy distinto a ti, eso sí.

—Sí, es del tipo enérgico. Muy curioso, expresivo.

—Le falta un filtro.

Escucha a Suga aguantar la risa.

—Sí, creo que lo relajado que es lo vuelve un poco imprudente.

—La verdad, yo, que creo que he interactuado más con él por la tutoría de hoy, no habría pensado en emparejarlos, pero creo que no estaría mal intentarlo, a ver si aprendes de él.

—¡No lo digas así! —Suga parece darle una palmada en alguna parte—. Creo que se equilibrarían.

—Es lo mismo.

—Hay que decirlo bonito por el tema.

—Los estoy escuchando. —Cree haber recuperado la suficiente compostura para descubrir el rostro, así que lo hace—. Debo admitir que su expresividad y la energía que me transmite al verlo son parte de lo que me llamó la atención —susurra; sus ojos miran a un punto aleatorio de la pared—, así que es bueno oír que incluyan eso en sus cualidades; no me equivoqué en esa parte.

—¿Pero?

—Estamos especulando, ¿no?

—Ah —suspira Suga—. Asahi, una posible relación nunca es una apuesta segura, ni siquiera si llevan conociéndose años como amigos. Claro, puedes tantear primero, pero ¿qué tanto podrás saber si ni te atreves a hablarle? No te estamos diciendo que ya sean pareja, solo te alentamos a que interactúes con él y hablen por teléfono o salgan para conocerse.

—Ya Koushi y yo hemos hablado con él y nos ha agradado. Hasta ahora, no hay nada que pueda decirte que sea una mala señal.

—Y créeme, si llego a notar algo que no crea que sea bueno para ti en él, te contaré.

—Igual.

—Siempre lo hacemos. Si antes fallamos, es porque no lo vimos venir.

—¿Y si…?

—Y antes de que lo digas —irrumpe—, no puedes no arriesgarte solo por temor a lo que no pueda preverse. Por ahora es una buena opción. Dejémoslo ahí, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. —Asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Ves? No fue tan malo. —Sonríe.

—¿Es que no van a interrogarme más? —Alza las cejas.

—¿Quieres seguir hablando de esto? Porque pensaba darte un descanso. Es la primera vez que te gusta alguien desde hace más de un año y parece que es mutuo, así que estamos bastante emocionados, pero entiendo si quieres tomártelo con calma.

—Vaya… —Lo ha enmudecido.

—Aunque sí me sorprende mucho que, si no calculo mal, esta es solo la tercera semana que llevas viéndolo y ya estés dedicándole poemas. ¡Nunca escribes romance!

—Lo sé. —¿El rubor será una constante a partir de hoy?—. Supongo que es esa misma emoción de… eh…

—¿Volver de la guerra?

—Si quieres decirlo así, supongo.

—Espero que sea el buen regreso que mereces. Si no lo es, al menos ya sabemos que has superado todo lo suficiente.

—Eso pensé temprano. —Sonríe un poco. La segunda mitad del año pasado fue complicada e incluso se extendió hasta los primeros meses del que transcurre ahora. Imaginar que esta pueda ser la primera página de un nuevo capítulo más ligero le instala una calidez en el pecho que lo llena de buenas expectativas.

—Perfecto. —El tono alegre regresa a Suga. Lo ve sacar el celular del bolsillo y desbloquearlo—. Hm, creo que la comida no debería tardar mucho ya. ¿Qué les parece si escogemos un sitio a donde ir mañana para celebrar que nuestro soldado sigue en pie?

—No tienen por qué gastar…

—Hace tiempo que no visitamos un lugar nuevo los tres juntos, ¡hay que hacerlo! —No le permite terminar de hablar—. También nos sirve para relajarnos antes de los exámenes. Voy a revisar qué sitios he guardado para- _oh_.

Que se detenga a media oración para elevar las cejas al máximo e imitar la forma de la _o_ con sus labios son indicadores que lo ponen alerta.

—¿Koushi? —Daichi también está atento, al punto que abandona su posición acostada para sentarse al lado de su novio.

—Asahi, olvídate del descanso. Tengo un interesante nuevo seguidor que debe estar buscándote —canturrea a la vez que le muestra la pantalla del celular. La distancia le impide distinguir con claridad su contenido, pero es fácil deducir qué perfil es el que está en exhibición.

—Tendrá que bajar un montón para encontrar a Asahi. —Daichi luce como si le divirtiera la dura tarea que significaría alcanzar ese objetivo.

—¿Ahora sí me crees?

—Aún pudo estarte viendo a ti.

—¡Que sabe que somos novios! En todo caso, me habría buscado desde el primer día que hablamos. Si revisa lo suficiente, hasta se dará cuenta de nos faltan unos meses para los cuatro años, así que lo dudo. Debe estar buscándote ahora que sabe que somos amigos.

—Que lo haga justo hoy prueba que es contigo, Asahi —agrega Daichi.

—Sé que no te da el valor para seguirlo ahora, así que siéntate acá a ver su perfil desde mi cuenta para que sea más seguro. —Da un par de palmadas al espacio libre a su izquierda. Asahi titubea un poco entre levantarse o no; Suga lo nota al instante—. Vamos, sé que quieres, no disimules con nosotros.

Cuando toma asiento en el mismo sofá que ellos, las sonrisas que le dedican le recuerdan que, por mucho que bromeen con su cobardía, sus amigos están orgullosos de lo que ha mejorado.


	14. ¿Es una cita si no estamos saliendo?

Siempre encuentra irónico cuando se queda sin palabras que describan lo que sea de lo que esté hablando en un momento dado. ¿Su diccionario no debería ser más amplio que el promedio? Aun así, no logra dar con una calificación exacta para la semana que está viviendo. _Rara_ y sinónimos carecen del desconcierto que lo inunda hasta ser reducido a una maraña de pensamientos que, por ir en todas direcciones, acaban en ninguna parte. No es que sus eventos no estén fuera de lo común, pero no le convence esa definición. Quizás _inusual_ sea la más cercana a lo que quiere, porque nada está ocurriendo como lo predice, basado en experiencias anteriores.

Lo último que fue como esperaba ha sido la visita al Cat Café el sábado; la única sorpresa en eso fue que Suga lograse capturar el momento en el que uno de los gatos se le subió al hombro con tanta perfección que decidió compartir la foto en _Instagram_ y configurarla como su ícono en otras de sus redes más usadas. De resto, todo ha sido… ¿confuso?

Se había preparado psicológicamente para que el lunes le insistieran hasta el hartazgo y consecuente resignación que fuera con Noya a pedir un libro, pero no hubo mención alguna del tema hasta después de abandonar la biblioteca, misma que se dio en forma de un mensaje de Suga donde le preguntaba si se le había acercado. El episodio se repitió el martes con la diferencia de que ese día ni siquiera entró a ese edificio para descansar un poco en medio del caos de la semana de exámenes. En ambas ocasiones, su amigo solo se limitó a contestar con frases cortas antes de dar por terminada la conversación. _No era normal_ , mas no se quejaría; después de todo, por fin le estaba dejando ir algo más a su ritmo.

Como sus siguientes clases —y evaluaciones— serían el jueves, decidió repasar sus puntos débiles el miércoles. Aprovecharía eso como la excusa perfecta para rechazar cualquier oferta de ir a la biblioteca en la tarde. La oportunidad llegó; despertó con la sugerencia de acompañarlos en un mensaje que respondió de acuerdo al plan y, contra todo pronóstico, Suga no opuso _tanta_ resistencia. «Esperaba que dijeras eso», fue toda su explicación.

Le llevaba ventaja —una mayor a la habitual— si aún podía predecir sus acciones mientras él había fallado en cada intento. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? En lugar de calmarse por el espacio que le daba, por la consideración que mostraba al permitirle tomarse el tiempo que hiciera falta, le mortificaba que algo estuviera tramándose tras bambalinas sin que él lo supiera.

Fue ahí donde se percató de que se estaba preocupando más por asuntos personales que por la propia universidad; pero, a diferencia de la última vez, esto no era algo que acabaría siendo demasiado para él. Aún se concentraba al estudiar, aún presentaba sin colapsar a menos de mitad del camino por quedarse en blanco, su cabeza no dolía por un mal estado mental y sus ojos no se empañaban cada tantas horas por algún recordatorio inoportuno. No hay punto de comparación más que la repartición desproporcionada —¿e inadecuada?— de su nerviosismo, por no ponerle un nombre más grande.

A lo mejor era bueno que los exámenes no le atemorizaran tanto, eso significaba que estaba preparado y eso era lo ideal, ¿no? Además, apenas era la primera tanda. Un tropiezo al arrancar no es una derrota garantizada. Perder el primer set no vuelve imposible ganar los dos siguientes —o los que hagan falta para obtener la victoria—. No era que creyera que podría reprobar, pero no estaba de más recordar aquello, por si acaso la confianza le jugaba en contra. Sí, solo había trasladado toda su inquietud a la posible primera conversación que tendría con Noya en estos días porque su existencia _requería_ preocuparse por algo para tener sentido, eso debía ser.

De todos modos, que un simple reemplazo ocupara tantos de sus pensamientos era insólito. Un descuido era suficiente para que su imaginación volviera a entretenerse con sus suposiciones. Unos segundos más y ya se trasladaba a un escenario donde trataba de dar con un buen diálogo de apertura que no lo hiciera abandonar la historia antes de siquiera acabar el primer capítulo, todo por no haber enganchado con el protagonista. Sabía que su portada no concordaba con su contenido, así que debía compensar ese primer choque.

Para dejar de desviarse, tomaría la valentía de ponerle fin a su ansiedad por anticipación por sí mismo. Fue así como hizo lo posible por tener tiempo para ir a la biblioteca el jueves para devolver un libro con él. Era un buen día para el primer contacto, ya que la carga de evaluaciones pendientes debía estar a punto de vaciarse, así que estarían más calmados y el conocerse —si de verdad esto avanzaba a más— no resultaría tan distractor en el momento más inconveniente.

Salir temprano de la última evaluación del día jugó a su favor: a diferencia de otros jueves, pudo almorzar sin apuros. Iría con tranquilidad a la biblioteca. No les contó sus planes a sus amigos para que no interfirieran con demasiados ánimos o con su simple presencia a unas cuantas mesas de distancia para atestiguar el momento; no deseaba ser vigilado, por si acaso esto fallaba. Tendría sus minutos para prepararse antes de acercarse a él y para que se le pasaran las emociones iniciales, fueran positivas o negativas, que le originarían el encuentro; era importante lucir lo más calmado posible cuando llegase al trabajo para que no le hicieran preguntas.

Entró a la biblioteca con el libro en manos para obligarse a actuar al instante. Ahí estaba, registrando algo en la computadora. No había fila detrás del estudiante al que atendía, o quizás debía incluirse a sí mismo a partir de ese momento. Pasó una mano por su cabello para ordenar cualquier mechón que estuviera fuera de sitio. «¿Para qué quiero verme bien? Ni siquiera sé si por ser hombre quedo por fuera de sus posibilidades».

Todo frenó. Sus ojos captaron al chico que tenía delante alejarse, pero su cerebro no procesó eso como la señal de que era su turno. Aunque supiera que su nombre era Nishinoya Yuu, que no tenía problemas interactuando con personas que se atraían a su mismo sexo, que era despreocupado, que aparentemente estaba soltero y que estudiaba lo mismo que Daichi, no tenía idea alguna de su preferencia más básica a la hora de elegir un compañero, si era que se decantaba por alguna opción. ¿Y si reaccionaba mal a insinuaciones de otros chicos? ¿Y si creía que era un acosador? Lo peor era que no se equivocaría —tanto— con esa acusación. Debió pensar eso primero. Daichi y Suga debieron considerar eso primero…

Daichi y Suga le estarían gritando cualquier improperio si estuvieran viendo esto. Necesitaba su apoyo moral, por brusco que pudiese resultar; era efectivo, lo guiaba más al éxito que las dudas que él mismo se implantaba en la cabeza.

Con un respiro profundo, regresó a la realidad. Abrazó el libro al pecho, como si eso fuera un calmante para su ritmo cardíaco. Liberó el aire en una delgada línea. Dio el primer paso antes de ver a dónde se dirigía, se detuvo a mitad del segundo al notar que alguien se le había adelantado. Ah, _era tan lento_ , por eso siempre pasaba esto. La gente se cansaba de esperar a que estuviera listo e iba por lo que quería. Chasqueó la lengua y decidió tomar otro camino; uno más largo que, aun libre, no era el deseado. Ya se había puesto demasiado nervioso como para que siguiera siendo buena idea hablarle.

Al final, quizás sí debió avisarles lo que planeaba hacer para que lo empujaran a su objetivo antes de que su mente le jugara en contra, a pesar de que todo lo demás le diera el visto bueno. Lo único que cumplió fue lo de callar el fracaso, pero eso no ha supuesto un gran esfuerzo cuando sus amigos no han tocado el tema ni por las ramas hasta ahora, tarde del viernes.

Ha llegado a un punto en el que se cuestiona todo lo que recuerda de estos casos. No han pasado más de dos años desde la última vez, es imposible que sus memorias se hayan distorsionado tanto en ese tiempo tan corto. ¿No son tan intensos como creía? ¿Ha exagerado la realidad? Ya lo ha hecho antes, no sería raro. De otra manera, no entiende por qué no lo han presionado más… o, si lo piensa con más calma, la rareza —sobre todo de Suga— debe venir de alguna estrategia compleja que no podrá descifrar hasta que esté en movimiento justo frente a él. Sería mejor actuar como si no tuviera ese presentimiento mientras tanto.

Casi no pudo dormir. Aun si desconoce la hora exacta en la que el sueño por fin venció a su mente, está consciente de que sobrepasó el límite sano por _mucho_ y que el haber despertado una hora antes de que se activara su alarma le pasará factura en algún momento aleatorio del día, así que su consumo de café será mayor al habitual mientras no regrese a casa. Suga debió ver eso venir, porque lo encontró tomándose su tercer vasito —era una lástima que no sirvieran grandes cantidades que valieran la pena el gasto— cerca de la tienda que lo vendía.

—¿Ya no más pruebas? —Le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Hasta la próxima ronda —asintió, aun si consideraba que todavía faltaba la prueba de valor que había estado posponiendo toda la semana.

—Bien, yo tampoco tengo más. Ahora buscaré a Daichi para almorzar. ¿Tú ya comiste? No me digas que ese café es tu almuerzo. —Señaló la bebida con un gesto recriminatorio.

—Uh, no… a ambas.

—Entonces vienes conmigo.

Esa no era una situación inusual. Solía olvidar el hambre en los días con disturbios extra, por lo que Suga siempre estaba pendiente de que su estómago no estuviera vacío. Así de sencillo consiguió incluirlo en sus planes que iban más allá de solo comer, pero eso no lo sabría hasta luego.

Eso lo trae al presente, junto a los novios, sentados en el área de las mesas de la biblioteca porque Daichi no quería aburrirse mientras esperaba a un par de estudiantes que pidieron una tutoría de último momento. Todo estaría bien si no fuera porque a su amigo le falta esa pizca de molestia que le cae encima en esos casos, o si el lugar estuviese más poblado, o si esta no fuera la primera vez que está aquí con ellos desde que se enteraron de su nueva musa. Hablando de él, apenas ha podido mirar en su dirección por la escasez de gente a la que atender de hoy, pero siente que su expresión es más brillante de lo normal. Debe ser efecto de no haberlo visto tanto desde el lunes.

La sensación de que algo está ocurriendo en su punto ciego crece con cada minuto que pasa. Daichi y Suga conversan como si nada, él pierde el hilo de a ratos. Juega con los bordes de su cárdigan, recuerda que una buena parte de la hora adicional que obtuvo al levantarte antes de tiempo la gastó frente al guardarropa. Ni siquiera entendía por qué repasaba cada una de sus prendas con tanto detenimiento ni mucho menos por qué le importó tanto que combinaran _bien_. Se repitió frente al espejo al acomodarse el cabello. _¡Casi nunca se peinaba frente al espejo!_ , como mucho, comprobaba si estaba presentable por no más de tres segundos antes de marcharse. ¿Por qué le interesaba su apariencia tan de pronto?

Lee su reloj de pulsera. Dos y catorce. Ya casi es media hora. ¿A qué hora llegaba el supuesto par que necesitaba a Daichi?, porque está por convencerse de que eso fue una pantalla para que accediera a venir sin hacer evidentes las segundas —verdaderas— intenciones. No le gusta que sus acciones del día estén comenzando a tener sentido en su cabeza. La explicación lo pone nervioso. ¿Acaso él mismo, inconscientemente, asumió…?

—Asahi, ¿no te queda algún libro por devolver?

—¡¿Hoy es el día?! —Abre bien los ojos y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? —Suga ríe con una cara que se le haría divertida de no ser por el tumulto mental en el que se ha convertido—. ¿Estabas preparado?

—¡¿Sí es?!

—Vaya, y yo que intenté ser sutil para que no te pusieras ansioso.

—¿Esperaste hasta hoy?

—Bueno, intenté que fuera antes, pero decidí darte espacio hasta hoy. —Se encoge de hombros—. Si no accedías, no iba a empeorar el estrés de esta semana, y como tampoco sé qué tan buen o mal estudiante sea Nishinoya, no aceleraría nada que los distrajera.

—Y ahora que ya acabó ese estrés, nada te detiene —murmura. Evita mirarlo demasiado, no desea enrojecer de la vergüenza ahora.

—Exacto.

—Entonces, ¿lo de la tutoría era una farsa?

—No te ibas a poner tan alerta si yo era el que hacía que viniéramos acá. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que no tuvieras que devolver ningún libro y con eso te fueras sin pasar por aquí.

—Sí, no tengo nada que devolver ni que pedir. —Se rasca la nuca.

—Inventa algo —dicen a la vez.

—¿Eh?

—Eres de Literatura, solo pide el primer libro que se te ocurra.

—¿Quieren que pida un libro que no necesito para que hable con él?

—Sí. —Ambos asienten con la cabeza también.

Por unos segundos, no es capaz de hacer más que solo ver de uno al otro. Es uno de los raros momentos en que, en lugar de llenarse de tantos pensamientos que se vuelven ininteligibles entre sí, su mente queda completamente en blanco. Ningún título viene a su cabeza. Su memoria no funciona. ¿Qué libros eran los que pedía?

—Anda, no me digas que no esperabas esto, que hasta viniste arreglado hoy. —Suga le da empujones de costado, su sonrisa ladina de vuelta a su rostro.

—¿Vine arreglado? —repite en un murmullo, más como un reflejo que como algo consciente. No siente que esté funcionando correctamente si es incapaz de mirar a otro punto que no sea el centro de la mesa que ocupan. Ni siquiera sus manos agregan expresividad, están muy ocupadas siendo el soporte de su cabeza.

—¿Crees que no nos dimos cuenta? Estás muy bien vestido para lo que te preocupas por eso al final de la semana de exámenes.

—¿Sí?

— _Sí_.

—Ah… —Aún trata de recuperar sus funciones. El color de la mesa sigue siendo interesante ahora mismo. Quizás no necesite más café después de esto.

—Asahi, solo vas a pedirle un libro como a cualquier otro bibliotecario. —Daichi suena a punto de regañarlo. Será mejor dirigirle la mirada para evitar algo peor—. No hay connotaciones románticas ni de ningún tipo que estés pensando en esto, ¿o es que piensas dejarle tu número?

—No. —Algo de calor amenaza con subir por su cuello, pero no avanza más de ahí.

—Eso imaginé, no te reconocería si siquiera consideraras esa opción. —Le gustaría reclamar, mas no puede negar aquello. Solo hace una mueca con la boca—. Si solo vas a pedir un libro, ¿qué es lo que hace distinta a la acción? No es una cita, es más como una presentación, en todo caso. No hay razón de estar nervioso.

—Será la primera impresión…

—Vamos, ¿qué te puede salir mal pidiendo un libro? —irrumpe Suga.

—Bueno… —Siente el par de miradas hartas antes de verlas, como si lo estuvieran retando a contradecirlo. Menos mal que le tienen paciencia—. Es cierto.

—Entonces, ¿listo?

Nunca lo estaría por completo, pero asiente. Esto es lo más cerca que estará de sentirse preparado.

—¡Ve! —Cada uno le da una palmada a un lado de la espalda con perfecta coordinación; la sorpresa lo hace ponerse de pie. Se pregunta si el golpe doble no se escuchó muy fuerte mientras ahoga su quejido. Si lo hicieron para desviar sus nervios, lo han pensado bien.

—Solo por si acaso, ¿seguros de que me veía a mí? ¿Sí es posible que yo le atraiga?

—¡Asahi! —Suga masculla y resopla; ha entrecerrado los ojos. Uh, adiós, paciencia—. _Segurísimo_ , ¿y para qué quieres saber eso si ya te dijimos que esto va sin ninguna connotación oculta de tu parte?

—¿De mi…? —La manera en que Suga lo mira lo calla al instante. Exhala, en cambio. Claro, no saben si Noya será el de las connotaciones, si es que habrá. Pregunta tonta, merecida exasperación—. Bien, bien.

Busca el carnet de biblioteca, siempre en un bolsillo especial de su billetera, y comprueba desde su posición que no esté ocupado con otro estudiante. Sus amigos de verdad no desean esperar más, porque empiezan a empujarlo para que camine de una vez.

 _Hoy es el día_ , lo quisiera o no — _lo quiere_ —, estuviera preparado o no —si sus pasos siguieran el ritmo de sus latidos, habría llegado a él en menos de cinco segundos; _no lo está_ , pero tiene la voluntad suficiente—. Por presentirlo es que ahora requiere más cafeína de la que consume al día. Por saberlo, aun si no lo admitía, es que se ha vestido y peinado como si de su presentación personal dependiera un buen porcentaje de la calificación del examen de hoy. Puede que termine en algo sin significado, es probable que solo a él le importe así. No le hará caso a eso ahora. _Es un pedido cualquiera de un estudiante a un bibliotecario, nada más_.

—Hola, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

Los bibliotecarios no suelen hablar primero. ¿Ya había llegado? ¿Cuándo paró de caminar? _¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando…?_

—Poesía. —En casos de emergencia, lanza una roca y actúa según lo que ocurra.

—¿Ah?

«¡Ese consejo es para escribir! La _emergencia_ es un bloqueo, la _roca_ es una palabra aleatoria y _lo que ocurra_ es lo que venga a la cabeza con ella. ¡No es para aplicarlo en una conversación real!».

¿Qué puede salir mal pidiendo un libro? Suga no lo podrá creer cuando le diga que siguió un buen consejo en el contexto equivocado.

* * *

Para lo mucho que escucha a su corazón retumbar, cree llevar la situación bastante bien, aun con ese tropiezo inicial. Notar algo de nerviosismo en Noya en su insistencia por aclarar que no le aburre la literatura lo tranquiliza un poco; no ser el único en ese estado suele ayudarle. Ya luego pensará si le cree o no.

Mientras le escoge un libro, le da la espalda a las estanterías. Normalmente, no es algo que haría, pero siente que las ansias volverán si ve qué tan lejos se va. Busca a sus amigos con la mirada, los encuentra rápido porque están justo al frente y levantan los brazos al darse cuenta de que ha volteado hacia ellos. Suga le hace señas mientras mueve los labios exageradamente —sin emitir sonido, o al menos no uno que atraviese esa distancia—, por lo que entiende que le está preguntando qué tal va esto. Asahi solo levanta un pulgar, lo que hace sonreír a ambos —mucho más a Suga, pero eso es algo que siempre ha dado por sentado. Sus sonrisas son las más expresivas—.

Permanece en esa posición. Hasta ahora, ha comprobado que Noya es alguien con quien se conversa con facilidad. También ha visto de cerca la cantidad de caras que puede hacer; sus gestos son tan comunicativos como imaginó. Es lindo y enérgico. Le pareció ver un guiño justo antes de que desapareciera entre las estanterías. Sus mejillas han de estar rosadas ahora.

No quiere subirse las esperanzas solo, pero es complicado cuando lleva una semana pensando en la posibilidad de que Noya también lo observe cuando no está atendiendo a alguien. No es que no se haya entretenido con esa idea antes, solo que ahora se ha vuelto recurrente con Suga insistiéndole que _sí lo hacía_. Su desesperación por enmendar una mala impresión que nunca existió al descubrir su carrera lo ha enternecido y le hace preguntarse si ha sido por educación o si de verdad le importaba tanto lo que pensase de él. Esas son cosas que otras personas tomarían como señales favorables, ¿no?

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por unos toques en su hombro. Alza las cejas, gira al estar seguro de que la tonalidad de su piel no dará pistas de lo que había en su mente hasta hace un par de segundos. Casi adquiere esos tintes indeseados cuando se percata de que no llenó la planilla con sus datos por estar soñando despierto, incluso trata de escapar momentáneamente para buscar su bolígrafo, aun si sabe que eso habría sido una pérdida de tiempo —como Noya resalta muy bien al impedir su fuga— porque los bibliotecarios siempre deben tener uno a la mano.

—¿Sabes? —Luego de su patético intento fallido de huir, una extraña ola de valentía lo baña—. Nunca había hablado tanto con alguien de la biblioteca.

Ya, lo soltó. Esta será su confesión del día. No, va, de la semana… no, del mes, que ya es viernes y eso último no tendría demasiada vigencia. Será su forma indirecta de decirle que ha pasado un buen tiempo en estos minutos de atención.

—¿Es una queja o te gusta?

Bueno, si pide una confirmación, supone que entonces ya no será tan indirecta…

—Hm, está bien. —Sonreír ligeramente aquí no será sospechoso, ¿verdad? De todos modos, Noya le responde con una sonrisa más abierta que le devuelve la calma, aun si lo emociona también.

La conversación dura solo un intercambio más, es inevitable, ya no hay forma de alargarla. Asahi regresa a la mesa con un peso menos encima, bastante contento con lo que aún no sabe si habrá significado algo para ambos; no dejará que la incertidumbre lo derribe tan pronto. Está bien darse este gusto por un rato, ¿no?

—Alguien regresa más sonriente de lo normal —canturrea Suga—. ¿Qué tal?

—Nunca había hablado tanto con un bibliotecario.

—¿Y como bibliotecario nunca te hablaron tanto? —pregunta Daichi.

—Tampoco. Es refrescante.

—¿Pasó algo? —Suga alza las cejas dos veces. Asahi espera que, si de verdad Noya los está mirando por algún motivo, la distancia no le permita distinguir ese gesto.

—Bueno —pausa para ordenar cómo contárselo mientras abre su bolso para guardar el libro—, los dos tuvimos un inicio incómodo, pero luego…

—Espera. —Suga coloca una mano sobre su antebrazo y con la otra señala al libro que apenas levanta de la mesa—. ¿No lo vas a abrir?

—¿Por qué lo abriría ahora? —Frunce el ceño.

—¿No leerás un poco ahora?

—Estoy con ustedes, no voy a leer mientras hablan, tampoco estamos estudiando. —Su expresión no cambia. ¿Esta sería otra rareza de la semana?

—Corrijo: ¿no revisarás si te dejó algo? —Vuelve a jugar con las cejas.

—¿Si me dejó algo?

—Si te dio la más mínima sensación de que le atraes, _vas_ a abrir ese libro.

Traga saliva. El modo demandante de Suga no debe ser desobedecido.

—Vale. —Coloca el libro sobre la mesa de nuevo.

Aunque no tiene demasiadas esperanzas de encontrar algo, el corazón se le descontrola. Solo hace falta una pizca de optimismo para emocionarse. Le echa una mirada a Suga a sabiendas de que sus dudas solo van a hacer que lo golpee una vez más para terminarlo de convencer; eso no evita que respingue al recibir un manotazo en el hombro. Tiene la fuerza necesaria para que devuelva la vista al libro para abrirlo con la mente libre de distracciones.

Sus ojos se abren a más no poder en cuanto distingue la nota que cubre lo que debía ser la contraportada. Apenas procesa lo que está escrito a bolígrafo allí, solo identifica que hay un par de líneas, un nombre que ya conoce y un número. Sin confirmar las reacciones de sus amigos —está muy seguro de que deben estar sonriendo muy en grande o aguantándose alguna clase de _te lo dije_ —, dirige la mirada hacia Noya —aún con todo el asombro plasmado en su rostro—, trata de ignorar que lo ha atrapado viéndolo, y se señala. Sonríe, luego asiente con la cabeza. Es turno de su boca de abrirse, pero en lugar de hacerlo a su máxima capacidad, se estira hacia los lados.

—¡Lo sabía! —Suga exclama tan bajo como puede.

Definitivamente, esta es una semana llena de rarezas, porque no es cosa de todos los días que su mente lo desconecte por unos momentos del mundo por sumergirse en celebraciones. Es consciente de que ha enrojecido y de que alguno de los dos —Suga, podría apostarlo— lo sacude, pero ya no le preocupa tanto verse atontado por lo feliz que está ahora.

* * *

El sentido de todas las rarezas le es explicado mientras comen un postre en un café que visitan antes del trabajo a modo de festejo. Suga confiesa que entre el lunes y el martes estuvo confirmando si sus suposiciones sobre a quién miraba Noya estaban en lo correcto, así que ya sabía que la atracción era mutua y que habría resultados en cualquier día que decidiera ir a hacerle un pedido. Le preocupa un poco qué pudo haberle contado Suga de él, pero confía en que no ha revelado nada que le corresponda a sí mismo cuando exista la confianza suficiente. Su escaso esfuerzo en convencerlo de ir los otros dos días fue para que no se sintiera tan presionado hoy, el día que había establecido como el límite del que no le permitiría escapar. Irónico, piensa, porque él solo casi se agobia de expectativas.

El tiramisú de café —este será el último del día, aunque de forma indirecta— y la charla ligera con sus amigos le ayudan a bajarle la euforia suficiente para que su ilusión no sea tan obvia a la hora en que arranca su medio turno. Es una suerte que sus compañeros en la cocina se concentren más en preparar los postres, ya que reduce la mayor parte de las conversaciones a solo temas relacionados con los mismos. Le gusta que no sean invasivos. Hay ocasiones en las que prefiere el silencio, y esta es una de ellas.

Cuando regresa al apartamento, cena antes de sentarse en su cama a tomar decisiones. Lo sencillo es extraer el libro de haikus de su mochila para sacar la nota que ahora sí lee con atención. «Por si deseas seguir hablando fuera de la biblioteca». Su letra es algo grande y un tanto desordenada, le refleja la energía de la que le habló antes. Tampoco es difícil tomar su celular para agendar su número, incluso se atreve a agregar una nota musical al final del apodo que ya le preguntará si está bien usarlo. Pensar eso último es lo que marca el inicio de lo complicado.

En el pasado, si no lo ha intentado con alguien que conocía de un tiempo antes, ha sido a él a quien contactan; así que no tiene idea de cuánto debería esperar para escribirle. ¿Está bien que sea en el mismo día o luciría desesperado? ¿Aguardar hasta mañana sería lo prudente o daría señales de falso desinterés? ¿Qué debería hacer? Desea consultarlo, mas opta por leer unas cuantas páginas del libro primero; le servirá para despejar la mente y para no avergonzarse si, en todo caso, Noya le preguntase qué tal está su elección de principiante.

La lectura solo ha durado unos ocho minutos. Escucha un par de golpes a su puerta justo antes de que se abra.

—Vine a comprobar que hagas algo con el número que te han dado. —Es Suga, esa forma de entrar sin mucho chance de procesar su aviso es muy característica de él.

—Ya lo guardé, ahora estoy leyendo el libro.

—Oh, ¿cuál pediste al final? —Se sienta con la silla del escritorio al revés.

—Solo le pedí que fuera de haikus. —Se encoge de hombros. Dejará la parte graciosa de la anécdota para cuando Daichi esté para escucharla, así solo se humillará una vez y no se arriesgará a que Suga lo exagere para dejarlo peor parado.

—¿Le dejaste escoger el que quisiera?

—No se me había ocurrido uno todavía, tampoco quería que me juzgara por mi elección. Creo que se puede deducir mucho de los gustos de alguien por lo que lee, ¿sabes?

—Ah, entonces sí puedes evaluarlo tú por lo que escogió.

—¡No! —Se exalta, luego murmura—: No lo pensé al contrario. De todos modos, admitió que escogió el de la portada más bonita, así que no es como si pudiera decir algo.

Suga suelta una risilla.

—¿Y qué tal la portada bonita?

—Se enfoca en la naturaleza, así que es de mi tipo.

—Hm, ¿como Nishinoya? —Guiña un ojo.

—Eh, hey —tartamudea un poco, ya siente el calor acumularse en sus mejillas—, eso todavía tengo que descubrirlo.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo tienes planeado escribirle para comenzar a descubrirlo?

—Ah… —Desciende la mirada hacia donde reposa su celular, justo a un lado de su rodilla.

—Lo supuse, no lo sabes.

—Nunca he sido a quien le dan el número, no tengo idea de cuánto debería esperar —dice en voz un tanto baja y un poco encogido sobre sí mismo.

—Bueno, no es como si Daichi y yo podamos darte opiniones basadas en experiencias propias —Asahi ríe ligeramente con eso—, pero creo que en este caso ninguno tiene intenciones de hacerse el «interesante» tardándose en enviar un mensaje. Si quieres escribirle hoy, hazlo, solo que tendría que ser ya para que no se quede dormido rápido si es de los que se acuestan temprano.

—Ni siquiera son las diez.

—Que tú seas un búho no quiere decir que todos aguanten tanto en la noche. —Aunque parezca un regaño, le suena más a un recordatorio calmado—. Te sorprendería saber cuánta gente que se acuesta antes de eso hay.

—Temprano —insiste. Sabe que hay quienes se quedan dormidos en cuanto pisan su casa, pero él no es capaz de recordar desde cuándo no se acuesta a esa hora.

—Solo digo que no te arriesgues, después vas a estar en pánico si tarda en responder porque está durmiendo.

—Ah, buen punto —reconoce.

—Si crees que es más seguro dejarlo para mañana cuando despiertes, porque ya debería estar despierto para esa hora, entonces haz eso. Escoge; diría que cualquiera está bien. Si fuera al revés, ¿cuándo querrías que te escribiera?

 _Oh_. Esa es una excelente perspectiva.

—Gracias. —Sonríe. Si fuera él esperando a Noya, ya estaría muriendo de nervios—. Creo que le escribiré ahora.

Puede casi jurar que Suga ha brillado por un segundo. ¿Emoción? ¿Orgullo? ¿Buena incredulidad? Quién sabe.

—Bien, entonces te dejo para que le escribas libremente. —Se levanta y se dirige derecho hacia la puerta—. Buena suerte, soldado. —Hace un saludo militar antes de salir. Justo cuando creía que había dejado esa broma de volver de la guerra.

Una vez solo en su habitación, Asahi busca uno de sus marcapáginas para cerrar el libro antes de colocarlo en una de las repisas. Levanta el celular de donde lo había dejado sobre el colchón y va directo a abrir un chat con Noya. No escribe al instante; se distrae con su foto de perfil por unos instantes. Es una _selfie_ que no debería tener nada de especial, pero que lo hace perderse en el destello de sus grandes ojos achicados por su sonrisa hasta que se oscurece la pantalla, a punto de bloquearse.

«Se puede quedar dormido si tardo más». Con eso en mente, envía el primer mensaje sin más preámbulos.

* * *

—¿Ya hablaron? —Daichi y Suga están en la sala de estar viendo quién-sabe-qué en la laptop cuando sale a servirse un vaso de agua.

—Sí, y tenías razón, se duerme algo temprano. —Se lleva una mano a la nuca—. Espero que no se haya quedado despierto más de lo que podía por mí.

—Mañana es sábado, no importa mucho eso. Por tu cara, creo que te fue bien.

—Me siento cómodo hablando con él. —Sonríe ligeramente—. Me sorprende lo fluido que fue.

Los dos silban casi al unísono. A veces le asusta la sincronización que alcanzan.

—¿Algo que quieras resaltar? —sugiere Suga cuando retoma su camino a la cocina.

—Oh, bueno, le llamó la atención que trabaje preparando postres en un café, así que irá la semana que viene después de mi turno a probar lo que hago.

—Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que irá cuando estés libre y que lo estarás acompañando? —Daichi es quien pregunta esta vez.

—Claro, ¿cómo sabría qué es mío si no?

—O sea que es una-…

—¡Ya planearon una salida! —No entiende por qué Suga ha interrumpido a Daichi tan de repente. Tiene la sensación de que le ha hecho algo para callarlo que no ha podido atestiguar por estar bebiendo agua, pero prefiere no ahondar en eso.

—Aún no fijamos un día, pero sí.

—¡Genial! Siempre diré que tienes buenos puntos por la cocina.

—No es como si me hayan funcionado hasta a…

—Ni siquiera termines de decir eso. —Su tono le advierte que habría recibido un golpe de haber estado a su alcance—. Conquistarás a Nishinoya por la boca, y no me refiero solo a tus dulces. —Regresa a la sala de estar a tiempo para ver su guiño. Preferiría no haberlo hecho.

—No diré nada.

—Te pusiste un poquito rojo, tu cara lo dice todo. —Se encoge de hombros, riéndose.

El calor le llega a las orejas.

—Agh, mejor voy a seguir leyendo el libro —dice al girar hacia el pasillo de los cuartos.

—¡No, espera!

—Y aún me falta ducharme, así que si van a… —gesticula sin precisión con una mano mientras ordena las palabras en su cabeza— _reconquistarse con la boca_ , háganlo en su habitación.

Suga inhala aire dramáticamente.

—Asahi, ¿acabas de decir…?

— _No_.

—¡Acabas de mandarnos a hacerlo en nuestra habitación! —exclama en una mezcla de incredulidad y diversión. A su lado, Daichi trata de contener la risa—. Te estás volviendo atrevido, quiero hacerte caso para conmemorarlo.

—Hazlo si quieres, solo no hagas que me entere.

Ninguno de los dos aguanta más su carcajada. _Lo harán_ , está muy seguro, así que toma previsiones apenas se encierra en su cuarto. Será una de esas tantas veces en las que se ve obligado a leer con música en sus audífonos para silenciar al exterior.

* * *

Después de haber tenido que esperar unos minutos extra para ducharse sin miedo a que el agua de la regadera no bastara para ahogar sonidos que no deseaba percibir, por fin está casi listo para dormir. Antes de eso, decide releer la conversación con Noya, porque aún se le hace increíble que esto esté ocurriendo. Le saca una sonrisa hasta que llega a cierto mensaje que paraliza incluso a su corazón por un latido.

**Yo**   
_Oh, ya creía que me estaba gustando alguien del primer semestre. Me siento mejor ahora (_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣*)_ _ゞ_

—¿Dije eso? —murmura tras su mano.

¿Todo fue tan fluido que ni siquiera se fijó en lo que estaba diciendo? Por estas cosas no le gusta bajar la guardia. Lo que guardó con tanto cuidado por semanas de sus dos mejores amigos se lo reveló a la persona más involucrada en el asunto _en menos de diez minutos_. Tanto que le cuesta admitírselo a sí mismo hasta en su propia mente _y lo ha escrito, la forma de comunicación que deja mayor evidencia_.

Desciende para comprobar si hubo alguna reacción relacionada a esas líneas, muerto de nervios. Logra respirar de nuevo cuando ve que, al parecer, pasó desapercibido por el malentendido —gracias, enorme cantidad de personas que le han restado años a Noya por su altura al punto de que se pone a la defensiva con solo la sospecha de que alguien está por sumarse a esa lista, por permitir que esto sucediera—. Espera que no lo relea como está haciendo él ahora para que quede así, olvidado por pura suerte.

Aun si se ha calmado, el sueño se le ha ido por ese breve susto, así que le ha tocado leer unas cuantas páginas más para recuperarlo.

* * *

El sábado es sorprendido por un mensaje de buenos días que Noya le envió _a las ocho de la mañana_. A Asahi le cuesta creer que haya gente capaz de despertar tan temprano a voluntad y no por obligaciones estudiantiles o laborales. Esto termina de afirmarle que es del tipo de persona que se acuesta y levanta a las horas que se supone que son más saludables. También suma una cosa más en la que son opuestos, porque aquí está él, desayunando cuando la hora del almuerzo es la que está por llegar.

A la distancia, escucha el sonido de notificación distintivo de alguna de las redes sociales de Daichi, lo que hace que recuerde cuando revisaron el perfil en _Instagram_ de Noya juntos y, por lo tanto, le venga una pregunta a la mente.

—Oigan —dice alto para que se acerquen.

—¿Qué? —Obtiene un par como respuesta. No hay pasos, sin embargo.

—Mejor vengan.

Daichi llega primero.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Cuándo sería prudente seguir a Noya?

—Pff, ¿preguntas eso?

Entrecierra los ojos. Sí, esperaba que cualquiera de los dos le contestara así, pero eso no le quita la molestia.

—Solo dime.

—No tengo experiencia para darte una buena respuesta. —Ah, casi lo mismo que le dijo Suga ayer por lo de escribirle, ahora de la otra mitad de la pareja—. No sé, creo que esa es una de esas cosas que haces cuando quieras y ya.

—Lo haría, pero no quiero ahuyentarlo por dar la sensación de ir rápido.

—Eso sería irónico —suelta con cuidado, sin rastro de burla. Por muy capaz que sea Daichi de darle por donde le duele para que su punto quede bastante claro, sabe cuándo es mejor no ser severo—. ¿Cuándo los has seguido antes?

—Cuando me siguieron.

—Ah, esperas para seguir de vuelta. Suena completamente a ti.

—También está la diferencia de que eso fue antes de saber que tenían interés en mí o de que yo lo tuviera.

—Hm… —Piensa por unos segundos, luego voltea en dirección al pasillo—. ¡Koushi!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —Lo oyen trotar hacia ellos—. No hacía falta que me llamaran de nuevo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Asahi quiere saber cuándo seguir a Nishinoya.

— _Oh_. Eso me recuerda a algo que quiero aclarar primero.

—¿Qué? —Arquea una ceja.

—¿Aún tienes la cuenta privada?

—Ah… cierto.

—Hay gente que se desmotiva si ve que la cuenta es privada. ¿Y si Noya quiso seguirte y no lo hizo cuando vio el candado en la tuya? —Cruza los brazos.

—Me estás diciendo que se lo quite, ¿verdad?

—Exactamente. Ya no debería haber problemas.

—No, no creo…

—Se suponía que iba a ser por no más de unos meses y terminó durando más de un año así. Quiero volver a subir las fotos donde sales, ¿sabes? Ya me siento mal por tanto tiempo sin que haya señales de que seguimos siendo amigos.

—A veces comento. —Ríe un poco.

—¡No es lo mismo! Cualquiera creería que ya no nos hablamos si solo ven las fotos.

—Si no fuera porque la mayoría de nuestros amigos de la preparatoria también te siguen, creo que preguntarían qué te pasó —agrega Daichi.

—¡Exacto! Ya no deberían estar acosándote, así que creo que es seguro que le quites el candado a tu cuenta. Mínimo, dame permiso de subir las fotos donde salgas.

—No, está bien, se lo quitaré, también te doy el permiso. Ya podré ignorar si me escriben al privado.

—¿Sí? —Sonríe.

—Estoy casi seguro.

—Me basta. —Le muestra los pulgares en alto—. Ahora, respondiendo tu pregunta, esta es otra cosa en la que no tengo alguna base personal…

—Eso le dije —interrumpe Daichi, mas Suga continúa como si nada.

—Pero diría que lo hagas cuando no te sientas raro por hacerlo. No hay apuro, ve a tu ritmo.

—No, es que pregunto porque no creo que pueda esperar mucho.

—Asahi, no has parado de sorprenderme desde hace una semana. —Alza ambas cejas—. Bueno, síguelo cuando sea que te nazca.

Aún le cuesta tener la iniciativa, por lo que decide solo quitarle lo privado a su cuenta y darle unos días para que él lo siga primero. Quizás lo espere hasta el día en que sea su salida.

* * *

Desde el semestre pasado, se ha vuelto costumbre que algunos domingos los guarde para reunirse con Yamaguchi para prácticas de cocina. Cuando se enteró de que él y Yachi, antiguos amigos de la preparatoria, aprobaron el examen de ingreso a su universidad, les sugirió que trabajaran juntos en el café a pesar de que apenas llevaba unos pocos meses como empleado allí. Fue así como los tres terminaron en el mismo lugar, aunque con puestos muy distintos entre sí. Yachi se convirtió en asistente de los diseñadores, mientras que el pecoso es uno de los encargados del café y las malteadas.

El café los incentiva a crear nuevas propuestas para ampliar el menú, así que se juntan cada vez que a alguno se le ocurre algo. Aun si pertenecen a distintos equipos, les ayuda mucho una opinión inicial que será más parecida a la de un cliente. Hoy ha sido Yamaguchi el de la idea, por lo que es su turno de ser el anfitrión. Por ahora, solo son ellos dos; Yachi vendrá dentro de unos minutos para tomar fotografías del proceso y los resultados.

—Azumane-san, ¿sabes? —comenta mientras va sacando los utensilios que necesitará—. Te noté nervioso esta semana.

—¿Sí? —Inclina la cabeza a la izquierda—. Y eso que me ves poco…

—Por eso lo resalto. Supuse que era que los exámenes de esta vez estaban más rudos, pero me sorprendió mucho la diferencia el viernes.

—¿Qué diferencia?

—Quizás sean ideas mías, pero me pareció que estabas más que relajado por terminar los exámenes, ¿me entiendes?

—Ah, bueno… —Sonríe un poco de lado, nervioso.

—De hecho, siento que hoy estás parecido. ¿Pasó algo esta semana? —Arquea una ceja, curioso.

—Y yo que creía que nadie en el trabajo lo había notado…

—¡¿Sí pasó algo?! —Abre bien los ojos.

—Digamos que, um, ya estoy intentando escribir de amor de nuevo.

La boca de Yamaguchi también se abre más de lo normal en una inhalación sonora y veloz.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial, Azumane-san! —Aún boquiabierto, sonríe. Parece haber olvidado lo que estaba haciendo antes, porque se ha sentado en la silla opuesta a la suya en la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Ya están saliendo?

—¡¿Eh?! No, no, no, no. —Mueve las manos rápido en el aire frente a él—. Lo del viernes fue que me dio su número ese día. Apenas comenzamos a hablarnos.

—¿Es alguien que no conocías de antes? —Frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que es raro de mí. No me pidas que te lo explique, aún no logro encontrarle sentido.

—Pero están compaginando, ¿no?

—Hasta ahora, sí. —Sonríe, una mano en la nuca—. De hecho, esta semana irá al café para probar lo que preparo. Ah, me gustaría que estuvieras trabajando a esa hora, me sentiría más cómodo si nos atendieras tú, pero será justo después de mi turno para que sepa qué es mío.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Esta semana haré horas extras a diario para ganar algo más de dinero para unas cosas que quiero comprar, aprovechando que la universidad estará ligera en estos días.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué harías eso?

—¿Por qué no? Sigue siendo menos de lo que voy a trabajar cuando me gradúe. —Se encoge de hombros. Ese es un buen punto que no puede contradecir, aun si le preocupa que pueda acabar con tendencias al sobreesfuerzo—. Así que, tranquilo, me aseguraré de ser el empleado ideal y más normal para tu cita con… ¿cómo se llama? —Levanta el dedo índice en señal de duda.

—¿Ah? —Sus cejas se juntan un poco y sus ojos se abren algo más—. ¿Cita? No dije que fuera una cita.

—Pero es una cita, Azumane-san. —Yamaguchi ladea la cabeza.

—¿No? —Él gira la suya a la izquierda—. Será la primera vez que nos veremos fuera de la biblioteca. Será una salida normal para conocernos mejor. —Eleva ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, casi encogido sobre sí mismo.

—Acabas de darme la definición de _cita_.

—Para que sea una cita hay que estar saliendo —dice despacio, en voz cada vez más baja.

—¿Y lo que van a hacer no es _salir_ a un sitio en específico para conocerse mejor en persona?

—Sí, pero… —Se queda sin palabras al no hallar cómo ordenarlas con coherencia.

—¿Ves? Si ya hay interés de parte de ambos, entonces es válido que comiencen a salir como tal el día que vaya al café y por eso sería una cita.

—Primera cita… ¿en menos de una semana? —murmura, ya incapaz de dirigirle la mirada.

—Veo que te has soltado más en estas cosas, ¡felicidades!

—Será una cita… —continúa, apenas audible.

—¿Azumane-san?

—¿Noya pensará que es una cita? —Le sube el volumen.

—¿Su nombre es Noya? Y no vayas a preguntarle eso, lo más probable es que sí.

—No puede ser, y yo pensando que era un plan simple para vernos en otro sitio… —Presiona sus sienes con la punta de los dedos.

—Uh, ¿Azumane-san? —Comienza a notar nerviosismo en su tono, pero sus propias ansias hacen que no le preste tanta atención.

De pronto, recuerda ese momento del viernes en el que Suga calló a Daichi a media frase sin motivo aparente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo?, ¿que ya habían planeado algo? Y si no le dejó terminar para interrumpirlo con que era una salida, ¿eso significa que Daichi iba a decir que era una cita? Suga lo conoce demasiado bien como para predecir que era mala idea que le hicieran saber el nombre de su plan.

—Oh. —Se pone de pie—. Ah, ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Así de simple será la primera cita? No, debería ser algo mejor que solo algo rápido después del trabajo…

—Hey…

—Ah, debo pensar en algo para después de eso para que sea bueno. —Camina de un lado a otro.

A estas alturas, casi no percibe las acciones de Yamaguchi, solo cree que lo ha seguido y que le está contagiando la intranquilidad. No para de murmurar ni de dar vueltas. Sus manos cubren su boca de manera que no le impidan el habla o se posan a cada lado de su cara; su posición varía cada tantos segundos.

Sus alrededores se han vuelto difusos, así que apenas se percata del timbre, de Yamaguchi corriendo hacia la puerta, del saludo que ocurre allá y de que todo eso se debe a que Yachi acaba de llegar.

—¡Eh, Azumane-san, ¿qué pasó?! —Solo su espanto es capaz de devolverlo al presente, aun si eso quiere decir que lo ha sobresaltado de una forma que casi lo hace gritar—. De hecho, tú también te ves mal, ¡¿qué les pasó?! ¡¿Explotó algo en la cocina?!

—Ah, no, ni siquiera terminé de sacar todo lo que voy a usar, ahora que lo pienso. —Yamaguchi se lleva una mano al mentón.

—¡Entonces, ¿por qué se ve como si acaba de ver a un fantasma?! Espera —se paraliza—, ¡¿tu residencia está embrujada y acaban de ver un espíritu?!

—¡No! —exclaman ambos a la vez.

—Yacchan, necesitamos tu opinión. —Yamaguchi la toma por los hombros, tratando de ser la persona que guarda la compostura en un grupo caótico de nervios extremos—. Cuando dos personas que se gustan van juntas a un lugar, digamos que a un café, a conocerse mejor, ¿cómo le llamarías a eso?

—Suena a una cita para mí.

— _Ah…_ —Asahi alarga tanto el sonido que ya no sabe si es una queja o si solo es un ligero pánico apropiándose de él. Se deja caer en un sofá, acostado, con las manos tapándole el rostro.

—Uh, ¿eso tenía que ver con el susto de Azumane-san?

—Se puso así cuando le dije que su salida de esta semana sería una cita.

—¡¿Tienes una cita?!

—¡Ya paren! —reclama lento.

Escucha a Yamaguchi susurrarle algo a Yachi, mas no logra entender qué. Justo después de eso, ella va hacia él a paso rápido.

—¡Pero si no lo han aclarado, aún puedes decir que es una salida sin miedo! ¡No tiene que ser una cita, solo estarían comenzando a salir!

—Y si salimos, es una cita. —Todavía no puede descubrir su cara.

—Uh, ¿eso lo sabrán cuando salgan?

—¡Eso! —Yamaguchi la apoya, aun con las dudas que demostró—. Haz como si nada hasta que aclaren que están saliendo.

—No, ya me dejaron claro que eso está implícito.

—Ah…

Definitivamente, aunque los tres sean un excelente equipo creativo para el café, deben ser la peor combinación existente para lidiar con los problemas de nervios. Más vale que lo que sea que resulte ser el invento de Yamaguchi hoy valga la pena el desastre interno que Daichi y Suga tendrán que remendar más tarde.


	15. Improvisar es lo que hacen los campeones

Aun si ya lleva un par de días chateando con Asahi, las ganas de verlo en persona en la biblioteca el lunes no desaparecen. El lugar no está tan vacío como durante la primera semana, se lo atribuye a que ahora siempre hay al menos un par de estudiantes de los últimos semestres redactando alguna parte de su tesis. Aunque esté más en calma porque no habrá tantos maleducados por atender —los que le salen con alguna acusación injusta son una enorme prueba a su corta paciencia—, tanto silencio y el mínimo flujo de personas por el área también le provocan cierta intranquilidad.

Sin nada nuevo que estudiar, ¿tendrá alguna razón para pasarse por aquí hoy? ¿Vendría a leer el libro que le pidió el viernes en alguno de los cubículos? ¿Qué sentiría al verlo ahora que lo está conociendo? ¿No se encontrarán hasta que decida ir al café donde trabaja?

Hablando de eso, aún no escoge un día. Le gustaría que fuera esta misma noche, pero teme que eso luzca apresurado. No es que tenga una imagen que quiera aparentar, solo no desea espantar a Asahi con esa velocidad. Tal vez mañana. El martes suena a un buen punto medio entre no esperar demasiado y no correr cuando es innecesario. Suficiente tiempo para no impacientarse.

Ah, tendrá que ingeniárselas para dar con otra forma de entretenimiento mientras regresan los días movidos a este lugar. Quizás haga lo de leer mangas, ya cree saber dónde los colocan, o a lo mejor se trae uno de su residencia. No debería haber problemas con hacer eso… debería preguntarle a Asahi, aprovechando que trabajó acá en sus primeros semestres.

Tal parece que pensar en él lo ha invocado, porque no tarda más de tres minutos en estar del otro lado del pequeño muro que delimita sus espacios.

—¡Hey! —saluda apenas lo ve llegar. Toma nota mental de que ha caminado hacia él a propósito, ya que no es el primer bibliotecario con el que se encontraría desde la entrada. Qué buen progreso.

—Hola —responde en voz bajita, como si hubiera un montón de gente que se molestaría si se atreviera a subirla un tono más. Ah, otro aspecto más que le hacía falta. Aún no se envían audios, así que no había vuelto a escucharlo hablar. Se pregunta cuál será su volumen habitual—. Vine a devolverlo.

—¿Tan rápido? —Eleva ambas cejas al reconocer la portada bonita que eligió el viernes. ¿Ni siquiera planea disimular un poco que lo usó como excusa para acercarse a él?

—Bueno, puedo hacer maratones de lectura en un solo día cuando me lo propongo. —Se rasca la nuca con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Lo leíste entero en solo un fin de semana? —Queda algo boquiabierto. Asahi asiente con la cabeza—. _Wow._

—Solo eran haikus, no es para tanto. Se leen bastante rápido.

—No aceptaré esa modestia. —Se cruza de brazos—. Sigue siendo increíble, no le rebajes el mérito.

—Eh, vale. —Luce un tantito pasmado. ¿Su reacción lo ha sorprendido?, ¿o no sabe recibir cumplidos? Cualquiera que sea, incluso si se combinan ambas, produce un efecto que desea ver más veces—. ¿Ni aunque tuviera menos de cien páginas podría hacerlo?

—Que puedas leer más de diez de una sola sentada es bastante para mí —admite, a lo que el otro suelta una risilla—, pero no. No desprestigies cualquier cosa que pueda considerarse un éxito.

—Ah, salí regañado —suspira.

Nishinoya sacude la cabeza despacio, sonriente.

—Aconsejado —corrige.

Un segundo bonito nocaut. Dejar a un poeta sin palabras se siente glorioso, sobre todo cuando su mudez viene acompañada de un rosa naciente en sus mejillas elevadas por una tímida sonrisa que no pudo ser frenada. Podrá no ser el más versado en rimas, pero espera ser un personaje que resalte por sus diálogos en su vida ahora mismo.

Nishinoya va a buscar el carnet de Asahi y a devolver el libro a su estantería después de grabarse su expresión en la memoria. Le gusta que sea un gigante suave, es un toque inesperado muy especial. Al regresar, está listo —no realmente— para despedirse hasta, tal vez, mañana.

—Por cierto —sin embargo, Asahi parece tener algo que decirle—, avísame con tiempo el día que vayas a ir al café, ¿sí?

—Claro. No creo que sea hoy, sino mañana. ¿Está bien así?

—Sí. De hecho, de los días que me ha tocado asistir en vitrina, he notado que los martes suelen ser los más lentos, así que de seguro estará tranquilo y tendrás más para escoger en existencia.

—Súper. —Sonríe—. Igual te aviso mañana para confirmar.

—De acuerdo. Y… una cosa más. —El volumen de su voz disminuye aún más con cada palabra. ¿Qué pasó tan de pronto?—. ¿Tienes pensado algo más para cuando vayas al café o solo sería eso? —pregunta con _sumo_ cuidado. Le atribuye el tono tan bajo al tema, por lo que lo imita como puede.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí suena a muy poco nada más comer un postre allá, pero no había pensado nada más.

—Oh.

—¿Y tú?

—No, tampoco. —Desvía la mirada de a ratos.

—Entonces, que siga siendo solo eso y en el momento vemos si nos da por agregar algo, ¿vale?

—Hm, supongo que es lo más sencillo. —Lleva una mano a la nuca—. Está bien.

—Bien. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

—Pero seguimos hablando por mensaje, ¿no? —Arquea una ceja al instante. Casi se le va una risilla. Este hombre de verdad se pone nervioso de nada.

—Eso se da por sentado.

—Oh, claro, claro. —Sacude las manos en el aire un poco hasta calmarse y solo mover una a modo de despedida—. Nos _vemos_ mañana.

Nishinoya supone que ese énfasis fue para aclararse a sí mismo a lo que él se refería.

—Es tan lindo, maldita sea —susurra en cuanto se ha alejado lo suficiente para que sus oídos no lo capten.

¿Cuánto ha cambiado su perspectiva de este chico en apenas tres días?

* * *

—¿No irás a tu cita hoy? —Alrededor de un cuarto para las ocho, Ryuu recuerda sus planes al verlo encender la consola de videojuegos.

—Nunca dije que sería hoy. —Nishinoya entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Cuánto vas a esperar?

—Solo hasta mañana. Ya le avisé, por si preguntas.

—Ah —suspira—, al final sí fuiste el primero en acercarse a su _crush_ actual.

—No sé qué tanto esperas con Kiyoko. —Se encoge de hombros.

—¡No quiero ser uno más que le escriba! ¿Recuerdas su cantidad de seguidores? Estoy segurísimo de que muchos deben intentar saludarla, quién sabe con qué intenciones, y que ella ya no responde tanto por miedo a que sea un indecente más —dice con la mirada hacia arriba, ambas manos en el pecho.

—¿Crees que los ignora?

—Es probable, ¿no crees? Debe ser difícil. No quiero que me vea como uno más que solo la quiere de trofeo.

Ah, ha vuelto a caer en lo mismo. ¿Cuándo aprenderá Ryuu a ver a sus intereses románticos como personas que no son inalcanzables?

—¿Qué piensas hacer, entonces?

—Hey —de pronto, se sienta derecho—, ¿no la conocerá?

—¿Ah? —Inclina la cabeza a un lado.

—Asahi, ¿no crees que la conozca? Es amiga de Suga, ¡a lo mejor de todo el grupo! —Aplaude una vez.

—No le voy a preguntar a Asahi si la conoce, si eso estás insinuando.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—¿Qué va a pensar? —Lo mira fijo por unos segundos en los que el otro pierde la determinación—. Lo mejor que podría hacer por ti sería incluirte en alguna salida grupal si me invitan a ver si ella también va o algo así.

—¿Y si hablo con Daichi o Su…?

—Creo que no les agrada mucho cuando se acercan para eso —interrumpe—. Suga me ayudó con Asahi porque sabía que era mutuo, me atrevería a decir que hace lo mismo con cualquier caso que note así.

—Así que solo obtendría ayuda si ella también se fijara en mí —murmura.

—Exacto.

—Ah, seguiré siendo feliz con que le hayan gustado mis volcanes rojos en la fiesta, por el momento.

«Veamos cuánto le dura eso».

—Respecto a mi cita —suelta al ver que Ryuu ha decidido unirse al juego y espera a que lo configure para una partida de dos—, no sé si llamarle así, ¿sabes?

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué más va a ser?

—Quizás sea porque yo mismo no la he llamado así, pero Asahi tampoco le dice _cita_. Suele ponerlo como _lo de ir al café_ o cosas por el estilo.

—Hm, ¿supongo que lo pone nervioso pensarlo como una cita o admitir que lo es? —opina sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del televisor.

—Eso creo ahora, pero antes también estaba pensando, ¿y si piensa que es una salida así sin más?

—¿Qué? —La sugerencia le es tan extraña que ahora sí voltea a verlo—. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—No es como que ya hayamos dicho explícitamente que estamos saliendo, y algo me dice que él no me habría ofrecido ir al café tan fácil si lo hubiese pensado como una primera cita.

—Algo también te decía que debía ser algo así como un —tensa los músculos y agrava su voz— _macho pecho peludo_ —recibe un manotazo instantáneo de Nishinoya—, _ay_ , y mira cuánto acertó.

—Aún podría tener el pecho peludo, ¿sabes? —Ryuu aguanta la risa tras una mano.

—¡Pero el sentido literal no es válido ahí!

—Ah, ¿por dónde iba? —Piensa por unos segundos—. ¡Ah, sí! Me refería a que lo noté más o menos tranquilo cuando quedamos en ir al café por mensaje y que ahora lo vi nervioso cuando hablamos de eso en persona hoy, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y si es de los que se sienten más seguros hablando por chat?

—Oh —chasquea—, esa es una buena opción.

—Y lo de que no le diga _cita_ me parece que va con su personalidad, pero ahí tú puedes juzgar mejor que yo. —Levanta las manos a la altura de la cabeza, un tantito encogido de hombros.

—Sí, puede que le cueste decirlo.

—¿Sabes? Es distinto cuando sales con alguien tímido.

—¿Sí? —Alza ambas cejas.

—Sí —asiente con la cabeza también—, nunca te había visto tener tanto cuidado.

—Hm… —Sonríe sin despegar los labios—. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he salido con alguien tímido. ¿Tal vez sea buena señal? Puede que me vaya mejor así.

—Quién sabe, será interesante ver cómo resulta.

Quizás sea temprano para considerar aquello, pero a Nishinoya le gusta la idea de que el tipo de persona que mejor se acopla a él es una que debe esforzarse un poquito más para no sonrojarse al mostrar sus sentimientos al público, aun si a este lo conforma un único testigo.

* * *

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_¿Sabes?_  
_Me quedé pensando en lo que me dijiste hoy_

 **Yo**  
_Que de todo?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Lo de no menospreciar ningún éxito_  
_Es... un muy buen consejo, en realidad_  
_Suena a algo que me dirían Daichi y Suga_  
_Con más agresividad, eso sí (_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣*)_ _ゞ_

 **Yo**  
_Oh, eso!_  
_F_ _ue algo que se me ocurrió en el momento porque no quería que te vieras menos genial de lo que yo te estaba viendo_

 _Menos mal que ha funcionado_ ( ˙꒳˙ )

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Intentaré seguirlo_ _( ' ω ' )_

 **Yo**  
_Hazlo!_ _(_ _๑_ _˃ᴗ˂)_ _ﻭ_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Por cierto..._  
_Perdón por preguntar tan de repente si tenías algo más pensado para... ¿mañana?_  
_Fue que pensándolo me di cuenta de que sí sonaba a algo muy corto solo comer algo en el café y me asusté?_  
_Y luego me asusté más pensando que se te ocurría algo más en el momento y yo no supiera cómo reaccionar???_  
_Lo siento, suelo asustarme solo (_ _￣_ _▽_ _￣*)_ _ゞ_

 **Yo**  
_Esa es otra cosa por la que no tienes que disculparte!_  
_Deduzco que estás más cómodo cuando sabes que es lo que harás_  
_Y eso está bien!!_  
_Al menos ya sabemos que pensamos lo mismo, pero creo que sería mejor decidir en ese momento si aún tenemos ganas de alargarlo_  
_A veces es mejor ser espontáneo_ _(_ _･_ _ω <)_ _☆_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Un espontáneo avisado..._

 **Yo**  
_Detalles_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Pero sí, me siento mejor cuando sé qué esperar_  
_Aun si es algo tan impreciso como "vamos a decidirlo en el momento", jaja_

 **Yo**  
_Bien_  
_Entonces..._  
_Uh, dormirás si no te confirmo para mañana?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_No_

 **Yo**  
_Y si confirmo?_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Tampoco_

 **Yo**  
_Hay alguna manera de que duermas???_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Uh..._  
_Que lo intente desde ya para que me rinda??_

 **Yo**  
_Bien, entonces vayamos a dormir al mismo tiempo hoy!_  
_Así no estaremos cabeceando mañana en la noche cuando nos veamos_ _(_ _･_ _ω <)_ _☆_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_!!!!!!_  
_No vayas a dormirte ahora_

 **Yo**  
_Oh, claro que lo haré!_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Será una noche larga hoy..._

 **Yo**  
_Mañana lo valdrá_ _(_ _･_ _ω <)_  
_Espero que duermas bien!_

 **Asahi** **☼**  
_Dentro de lo posible, igual..._  
_Descansa_ _( ' ω ' )_

* * *

Su mejor atuendo ya abraza a su cuerpo a eso de las siete y media. Se ha visto al espejo por más minutos de lo normal, asegurándose de que su cabello esté peinado en el ángulo ideal y de que no haya nada fuera de sitio. Es la primera vez desde hace mucho que se siente tan ansioso por encontrarse con una persona que le atraiga en ese momento, por no decir una primera cita.

Sabe que será distinto. Suele ser de los que se lanzan por lo que quieren sin pensarlo dos veces, está acostumbrado a la velocidad, a preocuparse después; ahora que el ritmo ha cambiado, desea ver qué tan diferente es tomarse las cosas con algo más de calma. Una vez más, la idea de que quizás alguien tímido sea quien tenga mejor compatibilidad con él se cruza por su mente y le saca una sonrisa. Es un misterio cómo Asahi ha logrado que pruebe esto, al igual que cómo es que ha pasado de urgirle que lo dominara contra la primera superficie estable disponible a ahora esperar a que suceda a su debido tiempo, sin importar que tarde meses o que incluso nunca llegue la oportunidad, todo para conocerlo bien.

Sí, espera que todas estas diferencias sean buenas señales. Ya han descubierto que tienen química por mensaje, y se acerca la hora de comprobar si también la hay en persona. De hecho, si sus cálculos no fallan, llegará más o menos puntual al café si sale ahora. Celebró que quedara lo suficientemente cerca de su residencia como para ir caminando cuando le pasó la dirección; solo eran un par de cuadras. Quiere suponer que esto significa que él también vive por aquí, pero duda que conozcan sus departamentos tan pronto.

Luego de un último vistazo al espejo, se despide de Ryuu hasta el rato y se encamina a su destino. También le envía un aviso a Asahi de que ya va para allá. Su celular suena con la respuesta a mitad del recorrido. Le dice que es un buen momento porque acaba de cambiarse de ropa —solo entonces Nishinoya se pregunta qué tan bien le quedará el uniforme; se une a las imágenes que espera ver en persona algún día—, por lo que estará esperándolo en una de las mesas del exterior del café. Sonríe al instante, ¡está a solo minutos del encuentro! Coloca su móvil en modo silencio antes de guardarlo de vuelta a su bolsillo.

Unos ligeros nervios trepan cuando llega a la cuadra indicada y reconoce el moño a la distancia. _Es hora_. Como le da la espalda desde el sitio donde está sentado, no le importa mucho acelerar el paso para por fin entrar a su campo de visión; respira hondo justo antes de hacerlo.

—¡Hey! Aquí estoy —saluda a su lado, sonriente.

—¡Ah! —Voltea a verlo; sus cejas bastante arriba y con su sonrisa un poco nerviosa habitual—. Me sorprendiste desde ahí. Puedes sentarte. —Le señala la silla frente a él con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Esperabas que apareciera del otro lado? —pregunta al tomar asiento.

—No sé qué esperaba, en realidad… solo me senté aquí sin pensar —murmura mientras se acomoda el flequillo tras la oreja para luego rascarse la nuca.

En ese momento, Nishinoya comienza a detallar cómo se ha arreglado, considerando que no debió tener demasiado tiempo para hacerlo entre el fin de su turno y su llegada. Su cabello está más suelto que otros días, pues ha dejado su flequillo libre al solo atar en un flojo moño la sección superior restante, por lo que aún hay mechones que descansan sobre sus hombros y espalda en muy suaves ondas que se mueven ligeras a merced de la brisa que de vez en cuando refresca aún más el ambiente. Parece tan suave; quisiera deslizarlo entre sus dedos para comprobar si podría describirlo como sedoso. Su barba se concentra en el mentón, como siempre.

El escote de su abrigo no es tan pronunciado, mas sí lo suficientemente despejado para que se asome el cuello de la camisa que carga debajo. Su estampado a cuadros crea una buena combinación que aprecia más en los puños un tanto recogidos. Lo único que decora sus muñecas es un reloj en la izquierda. Ya luego, cuando se levanten, detallará bien sus piernas. Como lo ha visto con un estilo similar en la universidad, supone que así es su vestimenta casual abrigada. Él también está algo cubierto, pero no con telas tan cálidas, así que solo desentonan en la intensidad del frío que deben sentir.

—Así que… trabajas aquí. —Echa un rápido vistazo al interior. No está lleno, ¿por qué no entran?

—Sí. ¿Has venido antes?

—No suelo ir mucho a cafés a menos que me inviten porque tengo a Ryuu en casa para los dulces, pero recuerdo que vine a probar una malteada _enorme_ con helado y brownie una vez.

—Si fue hace poco, es posible que la haya preparado un amigo.

—Nah, creo que estaba terminando el primer semestre. Me habían dado más dinero de lo usual por haber aprobado todo y lo aproveché en eso. —Suelta una risilla.

—Ah, sí, esas malteadas son de las más costosas. —No llega a reír, mas sonríe—. ¿Valió el gasto?

—¡Oh, sí! Me gustaría repetirlo o probar algo parecido. ¿Me recomiendas algo?

—Hm, te mostraré cuando entremos.

—Sí, ¿por qué no entramos?

—Ah, pensé que sería más cómodo conversar aquí afuera —explica con un toque de dudas en su voz. Su mano izquierda se queda a medio camino de ir a su nuca, o eso supone—. ¿Prefieres entrar?

—Tengo hambre, así que…

—¿Hambre? —Alza una ceja—. ¿No has cenado?

—No.

—Bueno, yo tampoco, estaba trabajando. ¿Piensas comer el postre primero?

—Tú también vas a hacerlo, ¿no? —Se encoge de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Solo pensaba pedir una bebida.

—Ah. ¿No tienes hambre también?

—Un poco.

Se forma un breve silencio. No es incómodo, solo parecen estar sincronizándose hasta que Nishinoya decide confirmarlo.

—¿Estamos pensando lo mismo?

—Creo que sería bueno comer algo primero. —A pesar del leve rubor en sus mejillas, puede ver que le ha brindado la seguridad de hacerle esa invitación implícita. Sonríe; comienza a comprender que a Asahi le hacen falta pequeños empujones de vez en cuando.

—Pero ¿eso no haría que se acaben tus postres?

—Tengo un truco. —Desborda confianza al levantarse e indicarle que lo siga. Le encanta verlo así, no tanto porque sea más similar a la imagen que se había planteado de él, sino por lo fascinantes que resultan los contrastes así.

El establecimiento es mediano. Cuenta con el espacio suficiente para que sea cómodo caminar y para que las mesas estén a una distancia prudente de sus vecinas, dejando el área despejada para que no haya demasiados percances en caso de que se abarrote en alguna hora pico. La música está a un volumen que permite prestarle atención o ignorar todo detalle más allá de su presencia en el fondo, según se desee. La decoración consta de lienzos de distintos tamaños y de  tallados en madera; le da un aire algo retro, de cierto modo hogareño. Le gusta la atmósfera del lugar, se siente como un respiro de la agitada ciudad.

No hay fila ahora mismo, así que Asahi se dirige hacia un chico de coleta baja que se mantiene por el área cafetera. Lo sigue, un paso por detrás.

—¡Azumane-san! —Por la forma en que se saludan, supone que se trata de uno de sus amigos del trabajo. Le asombra lo alto que es, aun si no supera a Asahi, ¿o es que estarán a un nivel más alto tras el mostrador?—. ¿Pedirás algo ya?

—No, lo mío puede esperar. —El chico, ahora nota que es pecoso, inclina la cabeza a un lado.

—¿No vas a comprar ya?

—No, iremos a cenar algo primero. —Lo mira por unos segundos al responder.

— _Oh_. —Su postura se endereza, aunque la deshace al recostar sus brazos de la barra, quedando un poco agachado—. Entonces, ¿será algo para llevar?

Nishinoya abre la boca sin emitir sonido. _Oh_ , es cierto, también se puede hacer aquello, pero ¿eso no arruinaría sus planes de pedir una bebida acompañante? No interviene, dejará que Asahi revele su truco.

—No. —Punto ganado por confiar—. Te pediré un favor.

—Hm, dime. —Ambos descendieron el tono de voz. ¿Qué está pasando?

—No creo que tardemos más de una hora en volver, pero, por si acaso, ¿podrías apartar lo que vaya a pedir ahora? No vaya a ser que se acabe lo que hice yo.

—¡Claro! —Vuelve a erguirse—. ¿Qué van a querer?

—¿Qué es lo tuyo? —le pregunta al instante.

—Básicamente, todo lo horneado de este mostrador. —Señala a la derecha—. También algunos de los _cheesecakes_ de allá…

—¡¿ _Cheesecakes_?! —Está seguro de que le han debido brillar los ojos. Asahi se congela por un breve momento por su reacción tan repentina.

—Eh, sí. ¿Quieres verlos?

—¡Sí! —Asiente con la cabeza también como énfasis. Ryuu es más de preparar pequeños dulces en masa para su lento consumo, o al menos esa es la intención que casi nunca logran cumplir, y no tanto pasteles si no hay un cumpleaños por celebrar; así que tiene sus razones para emocionarse por esta oportunidad.

—Solo estos de fresa y estos de chocolate —indica una vez frente a donde los exhiben.

—Se ven deliciosos. —También lucen bien presentados, bonitos, desconoce qué palabra es la indicada para eso en la cocina, solo por eso no lo agrega en voz alta. De ambos sabores ya se han llevado al menos un tercio de las porciones del que se está sirviendo ahora—. Quiero de chocolate.

—Una porción de _cheesecake_ de chocolate, entonces. —Anota el muchacho que los atiende. Tendrá que preguntarle su nombre a Asahi luego—. ¿Eso será todo?

—Completaremos el pedido cuando volvamos, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, me aseguraré de atenderlos yo. ¡Hasta luego!

—¡Hasta luego!

Se detienen un par de pasos después de salir del café, cuando ya no están en el camino de quien quiera pasar por sus puertas.

—Así que tu truco es que puedes apartar, ¿eh?

—Uh, en realidad lo intenté solo porque tengo suerte de que Yamaguchi esté haciendo horas extras esta semana. —Se rasca la nuca—. Ah, Yamaguchi es el que nos atendió, por cierto. Es amigo de la preparatoria.

—¡Oh —chasquea—, ¿el que me dijiste que fuiste a su casa el domingo a probar recetas nuevas?!

—Ese mismo. No conozco bien a los del turno nocturno, no me habría atrevido a pedirle ese favor a uno de ellos.

—¿No se pueden apartar pedidos?

—Eh, técnicamente no hay nada en contra de eso, pero no se supone que lo hagas.

—Hm, ya. —El frío le afecta en las manos, así que las mete en sus bolsillos—. ¿En dónde cenamos?

—¿Hay algún sitio al que quieras ir por aquí cerca? A menos que quieras gastar en…

—No —interrumpe, consciente de lo que sugerirá—, sin tanto presupuesto.

—Bien, porque no tengo auto. —Evita sorprenderse visiblemente. ¿No era que había buscado a Daichi y a Suga el día de la fiesta de disfraces? Archivará ese misterio para después—. ¿Algún sitio en mente?

—Hm, quiero comida rápida.

—¿Hamburguesas?

—Con papas fritas… y pollo frito, también.

—Varias opciones, está bien.

—No, me refiero a que quiero todo eso.

Asahi le dedica una mirada impactada que le encantaría enmarcar de lo divertida que le resulta.

—Eso es un montón.

—Podré ser de este tamaño, Asahi, pero como más de lo que creerías. —Sonríe de lado sin despegar los labios. Se percata tarde de la doble interpretación que podrían tener esas palabras, mas no se retracta en lo absoluto; de todos modos, él no parece captarla.

—Hm, puede que descubramos si cada uno le hace competencia a un amigo del otro en algo. —Posa una mano bajo el mentón. También empieza a caminar, así que supone que ha escogido un lugar al que ir.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si yo podría hacerle competencia a tu amigo en cuanto a los postres, tú podrías hacerle competencia a Daichi en lo de comer mucho.

Nishinoya retiene una carcajada.

—Competiría comiendo con mucho gusto.

Esta vez, ninguno es capaz de contener la risa. Es apenas en ese momento que se da cuenta de que por fin conversan con el volumen que suelen emplear y no con el que la biblioteca les obliga a mantener. Asahi no habla muy fuerte, pero ríe con ganas sin ser escandaloso ni llamar atención indeseada; quizás esa diferencia sea lo que le haga pensar en estos detalles. Es un buen sonido que espera provocarle a menudo.

* * *

—Lo repito: comes un _montón_ —comenta luego de sentarse con sus órdenes listas.

Y no es para menos, pues ha pedido todo lo que le había mencionado antes junto a un vaso de refresco grande. La bandeja de Asahi es igual, pero sin el pollo. Tal vez le comparta un poco si queda con hambre cuando termine.

—Me lo dicen seguido.

—Y falta el _cheesecake_ más la bebida que vayas a pedir en el café —agrega con las cejas en alto.

—Sip.

— _Wow_. Definitivamente podrías competir con Daichi. No sé cómo no engordan más.

—Bueno, en mi caso, es una mezcla de ejercicio y metabolismo rápido. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Lo de Daichi es solo ejercicio y eso es lo que más me confunde. El ejercicio que hace ahora no se compara a todo lo que hacíamos cuando jugábamos voleibol, y no es como que ahora coma menos.

—Espera, ¿voleibol? —Es su turno de elevar las cejas.

—Sí, Suga también estaba en el equipo con nosotros, así nos conocimos. Jugamos desde la secundaria hasta terminar la preparatoria.

—¡Yo también! —Sonríe en grande. ¿Cómo fue que no tocaron este tema por mensaje en estos días? ¡Por fin ha atinado una de sus suposiciones!—. Pude haber seguido en la universidad y ser profesional, pero no iba a poder concentrarme así.

—Oh, nosotros lo dejamos porque no nos veíamos jugando profesionalmente. Debes ser muy bueno si querías intentarlo.

—No es por presumir, pero llegué a ganar el premio al mejor líbero de la prefectura.

—¡Genial! —Las distintas expresiones que muestra al sorprenderse han sido añadidas a sus favoritas—. Yo era la estrella del equipo.

—¡Debes ser bueno también!

—Era fácil desmotivarme si nos tocaba un equipo de buen bloqueo, no tanto. —Si hiciera un juego de shots por cada vez que se lleva la mano a la nuca, ¿qué tan rápido acabaría inconsciente?

—Hey, no rebajes logros. —Recuerda de pronto, así que se lo resalta con cuidado de que no suene a regaño.

—Ah, cierto… pero es verdad, pude haber sido mucho más fuerte si no perdía la confianza así de fácil.

—Supongo que está bien reconocerlo. ¿Conoces a más que jueguen voleibol? Me gustaría tener un partido un día. Ryuu era atacante lateral también. ¿Qué eran Daichi y Suga?

—Atacante lateral y armador. Yamaguchi era bloqueador central.

—¡Tenemos un equipo completo, prácticamente! Deberíamos juntarnos para jugar tres contra tres, aunque sea.

—Sería divertido. También conozco a algunos que siguen jugando ahora, aunque algunos se quedaron en Sendai.

La mano de Nishinoya con algunas papas fritas se detiene a medio camino hacia su boca.

—Espera, ¡¿también eres de Sendai?!

—¡¿También?! —En serio, es divertido hacer que Asahi se asombre—. Creo que nos olvidamos de hablar de varios temas básicos.

—Eso veo. Tendremos que arreglarlo.

Su primera cena juntos es acompañada de charlas que quizás debieron tener por mensaje hace unos días. Que el orden de los productos no altere al resultado.

* * *

Cuando regresan al café, Nishinoya nota que se ha acabado el _cheesecake_ del que apartaron su porción. Al no saber si los que quedan en el mostrador son de Asahi o son unos nuevos, agradece por dentro que haya sido precavido.

El lugar está algo más lleno, mas no les impide tomar asiento dentro —hace demasiada brisa afuera como para que sea cómodo comer, aun si eso solo le afecte a Asahi, peinado como está—. Ha completado su pedido con una malteada simple de brownie, mientras que Asahi cumplió su palabra de solo comprar un frappé —que a Yamaguchi le diera por regalarle una galleta que se partió era un asunto aparte—.

— _Hm_ , ¡es tan bueno como se ve! —dice en cuanto traga. Solo entonces, Asahi comienza a beber su frappé con una sonrisa que parece intentar esconder mientras lo hace—. Con razón se agota tan rápido.

—Gracias —murmura, su mirada clavada en el plato.

Por lo que ha visto, Asahi no es muy bueno recibiendo halagos. No es tan evidente como él, que balbucea con el rostro enrojecido hasta ofrecerle un helado a quien lo haya puesto así, como si se tratase de alguna clase de premio por la hazaña de hacerlo colapsar; al contrario, se vuelve silencioso e incluso evasivo con la mirada por unos segundos, y solo en ocasiones se asoma un ligero rosa en sus mejillas complementado por una tímida sonrisa, justo como ahora. ¿Eso será solo con él? Es otro punto más por descubrir, pero reacciones así hacen que quiera llenarlo de cumplidos. Le es curioso cómo coinciden de maneras opuestas.

Come el _cheesecake_ despacio, en parte para saborearlo como se debe y en parte para alargar su rato con Asahi.

* * *

Aún no tiene una noción exacta de dónde vive Asahi, pero al menos comparten una buena parte del camino de vuelta. Ninguno anda tan rápido; le alegra saber que no es el único tratando de extender el momento.

—Cruzo en la siguiente esquina, ¿y tú? —le avisa.

—Oh, yo sigo derecho.

—Ah… —Le encantaría escuchar que lo acompañará hasta su residencia, pero es consciente de que quizás eso resulte estar más allá de lo que Asahi podría ofrecer ahora mismo, apenas en la línea de salida.

—La pasé bien. —Sonríe.

—Igual yo. —Imita el gesto, lo que hace que su sonrisa crezca aún más.

—¿Lo repetimos?

—Tal vez con otro itinerario, pero sí, deberíamos. —Es un arduo trabajo para Nishinoya guardarse la celebración para sus adentros—. De hecho, bueno, no seríamos solo nosotros, pero ahora que sé que te gusta el voleibol… ¿piensas ir al partido amistoso que habrá en la universidad el sábado?

—Oh, sí. Ryuu y yo iremos.

—Yo iré con Daichi y Suga, puede que también vayan otros amigos que aún no confirman, pero no creo que tengan problema con que se agrande el grupo un poco más. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Qué dices?

—Suena bien.

—Sería más como una salida grupal con amigos, pero lo importante es que compartiríamos, ¿no? Y no sé si salga algo después.

—Está bien, solo avísame dónde se sentarán si llegan primero.

—Te digo lo mismo. —A ambos se les escapa una risilla.

Una vez más, piensa que es irónico que Asahi sea a quien se le ha ocurrido un encuentro cuando él es el tímido entre los dos. Aun así, le gusta; le queda claro que de verdad tiene intenciones de avanzar.

—Hm, ¿Noya? —Frena a unos metros de alcanzar la esquina donde se separarían.

—¿Sí? —Gira lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente.

—Hay una cosa que he intentado preguntar desde antes, uh… —La mirada evasiva regresa—. Sobre esto, eh… —Percibe que le cuesta decirlo; aguarda—. Si tienes una idea de lo que voy a decir, ¿podrías darme un empujón?

—¿Es sobre cómo llamar a la salida? —adivina.

—Eso.

—Sí, me di cuenta de que rodeabas el nombre como fuera posible.

—Lo siento, es que… Digamos que la palabra _cita_ me pone nervioso. Uh… el último par de veces que salí con alguien fue como citas desde el principio y ninguna terminó muy bien. ¿Cómo lo explico? —Juega un poco con los dedos mientras lo piensa. Le da su tiempo, esto parece guardar relación con lo que Suga le advirtió antes de iniciar todo—. Ahora no sé si los demás actúan muy rápido o si soy yo el que es muy lento. ¿Se entiende?

—Continúa. —Asiente.

—A lo que me refiero es que ya no sé qué niveles son los que se esperan en una cita y las que les siguen. —Nishinoya inclina la cabeza a un lado. Cree tener cierta idea de lo que quiere decir, pero la forma en que lo explica lo complica—. Se supone que deberíamos estar en la misma página, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Bueno, _cita_ hace que sienta que quizás yo esté en la primera página mientras la otra persona ya avanzó cinco más sin que me diera cuenta.

— _Oh_ , creo que ya entiendo.

—¿Sí? Bien, eh… El punto es que quiero asegurarme de que no te me adelantes demasiado… o que yo me atrase, no sé si soy el que tiene el ritmo mal.

Aunque no lo esté mirando ahora, arquea una ceja.

—Cada quien va a su ritmo, no creo que lo tengas mal. —Con eso, se gana que hagan contacto visual—. Creo que dos personas que salen deberían acoplar sus ritmos hasta que estén cómodas, en todo caso. Si uno va muy lento o muy rápido respecto al otro, no funciona. Lo que dices suena a que quisieron apresurarse contigo, así que es culpa de ellos por no saber seguirte el ritmo, no tuya.

—¿Eso crees?

—Estoy seguro. Si te soy sincero, suelo ir algo rápido, pero no tengo problema con ir más despacio de vez en cuando. Si no decirles _citas_ a nuestras salidas te da más seguridad de que no vayamos a terminar mal, adelante, llámalas como te sea cómodo mientras tanto, lo entenderé.

Siente el pecho diferente cuando puede ver cómo la tensión abandona a Asahi, como si le hubiese quitado toneladas de encima. Podría jurar que la sonrisa que le nace en ese momento es la que alberga más sentimientos de todas las que le ha mostrado hoy. Le gustaría abrazarlo, pero no sabe si tiene el permiso.

—Gracias.

No siente que deba agradecerle por tener la consideración mínima que debería existir en estos casos, pero lo deja así. Él tendría que dar gracias al tiempo que tardaron en hablarse, en todo caso, por haberle permitido cambiar de parecer en cuanto a lo que quiere con Asahi. Lo que sea que le hayan hecho en el pasado no desea repetirlo y sumarle grietas a un corazón que está siendo tan cuidado.

—Creo que no tardaré tanto en perderle el miedo a la palabra, así que… no te asustes si les digo _planes_ o _salidas_ , seguirán siendo citas en esencia.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces… ¡nos vemos el sábado! —Agita ligeramente una mano en el aire, a punto de retomar la caminata.

—¿No pasarás por la biblioteca?

—Ah, sí. —Alza las cejas. Tal parece que se le había olvidado algo—. Hoy nos asignaron un par de lecturas; me verás el jueves buscando los libros y quizás el viernes leyéndolos.

—¡Hasta el jueves, entonces!

La mueca de Asahi le indica que se ha aguantado la risa.

—Hasta el jueves, será.

Se queda parado en el mismo punto hasta que Asahi desaparece de su vista unos pasos después de cruzar. Tomando en cuenta que hicieron más de lo que habían planeado, que ahora tienen una nueva salida pendiente —aunque sea grupal— y que incluso hubo espacio para aclarar asuntos que les darían mayor equilibrio, esto ha superado sus expectativas por completo.

Los resultados están siendo muy distintos a los que habría esperado hace un mes, cuando apenas podía imaginar algunos escenarios —que ya reconoce como imposibles, en su mayoría—, y no le sorprende tanto estar encantado con que así sean.

 

 


	16. ¿Cuánto puede cambiar en una semana?

Asahi se siente tan bien que apenas puede procesarlo. Todo de lo que es consciente es que sus mejillas continúan proporcionándole una calidez que le sienta bastante agradable más allá del contraste con la temperatura decreciente de la noche. Supone que le tocará poner sus pensamientos en orden cuando le caiga el interrogatorio de sus amigos. Será complicado hacerlo sobre la marcha, pero quizás se vuelva más sencillo si las preguntas le permiten concentrarse en una parte puntual del todo que invade su mente.

Abre la puerta del apartamento sin la cautela que suele tener, aunque cree que, con lo alta que es la nube en la que flota ahora mismo, no le habría dado tanta importancia a encontrarse con una escena por la que desearía censurar imágenes automáticamente, como en un video bien editado para la televisión. Es innecesaria esta vez, de todos modos. Solo les faltan los zapatos porque _están dentro de una vivienda_ , lo de esperarse.

—Esa salida duró más de lo que creí con lo corta que era. —A pesar de haber volteado hacia él a la vez, Daichi es el primero en hablar. Suga, en su lugar, inhala rápido y muy boquiabierto.

—¡Ya olvidé la última vez que te he visto tan feliz! Es más, ni siquiera de citas has vuelto así, ¡cuenta qué es esa sonrisota!

—Ah, ¿estoy sonriendo tanto así? —Lleva las manos a cada mejilla para comprobarlo.

—¿No te duele el rostro de tanto sonreír? —Daichi arquea una ceja—. Supongo que debes estar así desde que cada uno se fue para su casa.

—Un poco, ahora que lo dices… —Una vez con los zapatos fuera, Asahi va a sentarse al sillón frente a la pareja; sabe que no esperarán para acribillarlo de preguntas.

—Sigues sin contarnos nada —reclama Suga—. ¿Hablaron un montón o dieron un paseo?

—Nos dimos cuenta de que ninguno había cenado, así que fuimos a eso primero. —Ambos abren muy bien los ojos—. Y antes de que digan algo, no fue nada muy grande, solo comida rápida, aunque… Daichi, creo que podría ganarte comiendo.

—¿Cómo? —La curva irregular en sus labios le indica que está listo para reírse—. ¿Con ese tamaño?

— _Sí_.

—Si lo piensas, te tiene ventaja si come lo mismo que tú siendo más pequeño —comenta Suga mientras traza líneas aleatorias en el abdomen del otro.

—¡¿Ah?! —El aludido es el único que no ríe ahora—. Puede exagerar, no creeré hasta verlo.

—No creí que te molestara eso.

—No me molesta, solo no lo creo. —Aparta la mirada.

—Aw, tú ya eres mi glotón, deja que Asahi tenga el suyo —canturrea a medias a la vez que lo abraza de costado.

Por mucho que supone que habrá quejas por el empleo de _glotón_ —Daichi aún reacciona mal ante cualquier cosa que podría implicar que ha engordado—, tal parece que los brazos de Suga a su alrededor lo han apaciguado lo suficiente para que permanezca en silencio. _¿Cómo lo hace?_

Tanta distracción en su afecto provoca que la imaginación de Asahi corra a velocidades olímpicas al hacerle preguntarse si podría obtener ese mismo poder calmante automático —de ansiedad, en su caso— en Noya. Será mejor que él mismo continúe por donde quedaron antes de que bata récords.

—Pidió un _cheesecake_ de chocolate y le encantó.

—¡Dudaría de la calidad de sus papilas gustativas si no le gustara!

—También descubrí algunas cosas en común que no sé cómo no hablamos antes. A ustedes también les gustará: es de Sendai y jugaba voleibol.

— _¡Oh!_ —exclaman al unísono.

—¡Eso quiere decir que podríamos jugar con él!

—¡Eso significa que aún pueden verse en vacaciones! —Eso también lo dicen a la vez, aunque no coincidan. Cree que por eso mismo es que voltean a verse las caras.

—Sí, eso también —admiten, de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

Es una manera divertida de descubrir prioridades actuales, piensa.

—De hecho, por eso le dije para ir al partido del sábado. Él también planeaba ir con un amigo, así que creo que sería más bien una unión de grupos, pero… —Se rasca la nuca.

—Está perfectamente bien, justo te iba a preguntar si pensaba ir a ver ese partido para que lo invitaras.

—Koushi, ¿notaste que dijo que _él_ fue el que lo invitó? —resalta—. ¿De verdad eres Asahi?

—¡Es verdad! —Suelta uno de sus brazos del agarre para chasquear y señalarlo—. Has tenido la iniciativa en estos dos planes, esto es un comportamiento _muy_ raro si recordamos que también estás escribiéndole poemas. Debe gustarte mucho.

—Ah… —El rubor es instantáneo. En un intento no muy efectivo de ocultarlo, dirige la mirada a un punto indeterminado del suelo—. No me reconozco tanto cuando lo dicen.

—Es que nosotros tampoco, Asahi. Es bueno, al menos.

—Supongo…

—¡Lo es! Estar seguro de lo que se quiere siempre es importante, así sabes qué hacer para que se dé.

—Pero sigo sin llegar a lo que me hizo sonreír así —dice para desviar un rumbo por el que no sabría transitar del todo.

—¿No? ¿Qué más hicieron, entonces?

—Los desobedecí un poco y le pregunté lo de cómo llamar a las salidas. —Suga es el primero en abrir la boca; Asahi continúa antes de que llegue a soltar algo—. Sé que me dijeron que era arriesgado, pero necesitaba aclararlo para poder seguir con esto con más calma. Lo hice justo antes de despedirnos.

—Ya sabemos que salió bien, pero, vaya, pudiste volverlo muy incómodo en el último minuto.

—Lo sé. De todos modos, lo pensé así: si sale mal, al menos pararemos antes de que sea peor.

—Es una buena lógica —opina Daichi.

—Le expliqué por encima el problema y lo entendió perfectamente. —La sonrisa comienza a volver a él—. Admitió que suele ir rápido, pero que no le molesta esperar de vez en cuando. Al menos ya sé que, si se impacienta, me avisará en vez de presionarme o irse con alguien más.

—Ah, ya estabas demasiado optimista —suspira Suga—. No andes pensando en esa cara de la moneda, ¡piensa en que hallaste a alguien que te va a respetar!

—Lo siento.

—Entonces —Daichi levanta una mano para enumerar con los dedos—, le gusta alguien de solo observarlo, escribe poemas de amor antes de conocerlo, lo ha invitado a salir dos veces y ahora sumamos que le ha ido bien desafiándonos. Asahi, estás creciendo.

—No deberías decirle eso a alguien que te lleva diez centímetros. —Entrecierra los ojos.

—Sigues siendo el menor de los tres. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Tú apenas me llevas algo más de medio día.

—Sigo siendo del día, del mes y del _año_ anterior.

Escucha a Suga reír bajito. Esta es una pequeña discusión recurrente que nunca falla en entretenerlo.

—Ni siquiera mis seis meses de ventaja sirven cuando Asahi nos gana en apariencia.

— _Hey —_ reclama bajo sus risas.

—Ya, ya. —Por suerte, no duran demasiado—. Deberíamos terminar de confirmar el grupo para el partido para ver si podemos hacer algo divertido después todos. ¿Yamaguchi ya confirmó?

—Dependerá de qué tan cansado quede de trabajar horas extra toda esta semana, pero estoy casi seguro de que irá de todas formas.

—Conociéndolo, es lo más probable. Yachi y Shimizu irán, pero creo que están ocupadas para después… —Las cejas de Suga descienden de a poco—. Espera.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quién es el amigo de Nishinoya?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Es uno de los fanáticos de Shimizu?

— _Oh._ —Su seriedad cobra sentido. Si a él intentan protegerlo de otro fracaso de los feos en materia amorosa, a su amiga la protegen de posibles acosadores—. No tengo idea, pero ¿crees que él sepa que es nuestra amiga o que crea que va al partido?

—Nishinoya sabe que somos amigos, pudo haberle dicho. Tengo que averiguar eso. —Cruza un brazo y, con el codo del otro apoyado en ese, lleva una mano bajo el mentón—. No te preocupes, lo haré por mi cuenta, no te haré preguntarle eso.

—¿Y qué harás si lo es?

—Ya veré qué opciones hay dependiendo de la gravedad del asunto.

—Siento no haber pensado en ese detalle.

—Nah, habría pasado aun si lo hubieses invitado por sugerencia mía. —Sacude una mano en el aire—. No te preocupes por eso antes de saber si es una amenaza o no. ¡Ahora mismo debemos brindar por tu éxito! —Se levanta para ir a la cocina.

—Pero no tenemos nada de alcohol, Koushi.

—Eso lo sé. —Escuchan que busca algo en la nevera y, poco después, se asoma para mostrar lo que ha sacado—. ¿Quién dice que no podemos brindar con jugo como niños?

Daichi y Asahi ríen ligeramente mientras Suga se devuelve a servir sus vasos.

* * *

Nishinoya también llega a su apartamento contando sus impresiones de la salida con Asahi, aunque cree que Ryuu está a punto de hartarse del azúcar que cubre cada parte de la historia.

—¡Tienes que probar los dulces de Asahi! —Entonces, decide que lo mejor es darle motivos para cambiar de ánimo.

—¿No será él el que tiene que probar los míos? —Entrecierra los ojos casi por completo. _Misión cumplida_.

—También, pero estoy hablando contigo. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¡Oh, y sí jugaba voleibol!

—¿Atacante lateral, también? —Arquea una ceja, aun así, nota cierta chispa de emoción por encontrar a alguien más con quien podrían organizar un juego.

—Estrella del equipo, incluso. —Asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo te di permiso de buscarme un rival, ah? —Nishinoya falla en suprimir su risa—. ¿Qué sigue? ¿También tiene una hermana genial?

—No, no, y a tu hermana no le gana nadie. Ya no hay más coincidencias en las que puedan competir, creo.

— _Crees._

—Nunca se sabe cuándo aparecerá otra cosa. —Alza ambas manos a la altura de la cabeza—. Por cierto, me invitó al partido del sábado.

—Pero ya…

—Sí, sí —interrumpe antes de que termine de alarmarse—, de por sí él también ya iba a ir con sus amigos, así que ahora simplemente es una unión de grupos, por así decirlo.

—Oh —alarga el sonido—, así sí. ¿Supongo que Daichi y Suga?

—Son los que han confirmado, según me dijo.

—Hm, ¿es que sabes qué estaba pensando desde antes?

—¿Qué?

—Por lo que vi en _Instagram_ , Kiyoko conoce a Oikawa porque parece que van en el mismo semestre de la misma carrera.

— _¿Qué?_ —sale con una voz más grave de lo usual—. ¿Me estás diciendo que la que quizás sea una de las chicas con más seguidores en la universidad es amiga de otro chico que también es popular por guapo?

—Eso estoy diciendo.

— _No puede ser_. —Lleva ambas manos a la cabeza—. Espero que no sea parte de la competencia.

— _¡Yo menos!_ Pero a lo que quiero llegar ahora mismo es que si él va a jugar, ¿no crees que Kiyoko vaya?

—Es muy probable.

—Y ahora que sé que van más de sus amigos a verlo, ¡es casi seguro! ¡Esta es la salida grupal que necesitaba para quizás verla! —Posa las manos en el pecho.

—Solo no me hagas quedar mal, ¿sí?

—¿Cuándo lo he hecho? —Sin cambiar las manos de posición, se inclina hacia atrás  con la boca abierta en un no muy perfecto círculo dramático.

—Por si acaso.

Nishinoya saca su teléfono del bolsillo. Esta última conversación le ha hecho recordar que hay alguien que aún no ha seguido. El proceso es bastante automático: entra a la aplicación, abre su buscador, escribe solo parte de su nombre porque ya aparece en su historial y va a su perfil. Lo único que detiene la fluidez de sus acciones es toparse con fotos debajo de su información en lugar del candado que le impidió hacer más la vez anterior. Cree haberse equivocado por unos segundos, pero ese moño es inconfundible.

Antes de distraerse con la galería ahora disponible, pulsa en _Seguir_. Se pregunta qué lo habrá hecho cambiar esa configuración en tan poco tiempo de diferencia y si es ser muy fantasioso pensar que quizás tenga que ver con él. La razón es lo de menos en este momento, de todos modos. ¡Al fin podrá ver sus fotos!

Hay varias en las que ni siquiera aparecen personas, pero es el protagonista de otro montón más, entre ellas, la misma del gato en su hombro que aún le causa ternura. Algunos pasteles, galletas y otros postres que desearía probar son lo comestible que comparte; supone que son los que él mismo prepara, no es algo que siempre aclare en la descripción. De vez en cuando, alguna taza se cuela. Nota que suele añadir versos en las imágenes que resultan más estéticas, como los paisajes ocasionales o los objetos capturados en ángulos que los vuelven más interesantes.

Concluye que le gusta la naturaleza con la cantidad de plantas y animales que ha visto aquí. Confirma, de igual forma, que se lleva bien con las mascotas, como mínimo, porque incluso le ha encantado una donde un periquito decidió que su dedo era un buen lugar para descansar. El resto son eventos aleatorios con sus amigos, ninguna _selfie_ ni alguna con el cabello suelto, aunque sí ha podido echarle uno que otro vistazo a sus brazos en unas cuantas; es bueno saber que no todo su clóset consiste en suéteres.

Va con cuidado de que no se le escape ningún _Me gusta_ en las publicaciones de hace unos dos años cuando el letrero rojo de notificación entrante le llama la atención. La revisa desde la barra superior para no perder todo lo que ha descendido en su perfil. Inhala rápido con más ruido del que había esperado, por lo que termina cubriendo lo boquiabierto que ha quedado.

—¿Qué? —Eso no evita que despierte la curiosidad de Ryuu.

—¡Asahi no tardó nada en seguirme de vuelta!

—¿Lo acabas de hacer?

—¡Hace unos minutos, y ahora me acaba de llegar la notificación de que me siguió a mí! ¿Crees que también estuviera pensando en seguirme ahora?

—Eso, o estaba esperando a que lo siguieras primero para seguirte de vuelta.

—Hm, creo que cualquiera de las dos podría ser. —Inclina la cabeza a un lado, sonriente—. Ahora cada uno está revisando el perfil del otro.

—Hey, ¿hay fotos de lo que prepara? Quiero ver qué tan competencia es.

—Pff, ver no alcanza, hay que probar para eso.

—¡Pero la presentación es _muy_ importante y más si son dulces! ¡¿Hay?!

—Sí hay.

—¡Muéstrame! —Trota a sentarse justo a su lado.

—¿Me vas a hacer devolverme hasta la foto más reciente?

—Como si te importara volver a ver fotos suyas hasta regresar por donde vas.

—Buen punto.

Aun si sí le duele un poco perder el progreso, lo que Ryuu ha dicho es muy cierto, así que disfruta de mirar otra vez las fotos de por medio entre las publicaciones que le interesan a su amigo.

* * *

Como ya ha aprendido muy bien, los miércoles son días sin avistamientos, por lo que ya se ha preparado con un manga que, ya averiguó, sí puede leer aquí mientras eso no afecte a su desempeño al atender a los estudiantes. Es excelente haber encontrado otra fuente de entretenimiento segura, sobre todo ahora que el lugar está tan tranquilo. Quizás por eso le asombra tanto que Suga aparezca frente a él a eso de la mitad de su segunda hora de turno.

—No voy a pedir ningún libro, por si acaso —avisa al instante.

—¿No?

—No. Sí vengo a investigar, pero la información solo podría obtenerla de ti, así que…

—¿Qué? —Arquea una ceja. No tiene idea alguna de lo que podría querer de él, porque duda que tenga que ver con Asahi, no luego de anoche.

—Nada de qué alarmarse, es sobre lo del sábado. Asahi me dijo que te acompañará un amigo, ¿no?

—Así es —asiente.

—Bien, ahora, ¿sabes quién es Shimizu?

—¿Kiyoko? Sí.

—¿Tu amigo es su fan?

—Desde que la vio en la fiesta de disfraces, sí.

—Oh, es bastante reciente. —Alza ambas cejas; parece no haber esperado esa respuesta.

—¿Por qué estás preguntando?

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero… es muy probable que Shimizu vaya con nosotros y no quiero que la incomoden, así que necesito saber cómo es él.

—¡Ah, ¿eso?! —Trata de reír tan bajo como le es posible—. Ryuu es inofensivo, en serio, no lo digo porque sea mi _bro_ ni nada. Lo más que hará será halagarla, en todo caso. Digamos que suele endiosar a quien le guste y eso no lo lleva a ningún lado porque hace que le parezcan inalcanzables.

—¿Está así con Shimizu?

— _Sí_. De hecho, en la fiesta llegó a hablarle solo para preguntarle si había probado los volcanes rojos de chocolate. Él los preparó, así que está _muy contento_ con que le hayan gustado y, lo juro, estará satisfecho con eso _por meses_ si le dejan.

—Oh, ¿él hizo esos? Sí los recuerdo, me gustaron. —Sonríe, aunque ya lo hacía por lo divertido que estaba escuchándolo—. Bueno, si es como dices, Shimizu es buena ignorando esos casos.

—Ah, a Ryuu le fascina que lo ignoren. —Bate una mano en el aire.

— _¿Qué?_ —Está entre la risa y la incredulidad.

—Es lo que te digo, él no es ninguna amenaza. Lo verás bastante feliz y ya.

—Bueno, eso era lo que quería saber. ¡Hasta…! —En el instante que levanta una mano para moverla a modo de despedida, todo frena—. ¡No, falta!

—¿Qué se te olvidó?

—¿Planean hacer algo después del partido?

—Todavía no.

—Si quieren, pueden unirse a nosotros. Claro, tampoco sabemos qué vamos a hacer aún, pero sí queremos ir a otra parte después. ¿Te animas?

—¡Claro! —afirma con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienen algo pensado?

—No puede ser ni un bar ni una disco por la hora y porque estoy casi seguro de que irá un amigo que apenas acaba de cumplir diecinueve hace unos días.

— _Casi_. —Decide omitir por ahora que Ryuu tampoco ha llegado a los veinte. Con uno que no cumpla con el requisito basta para que se retracten, ¿no?

—Casi. Puede ser una película, un café temático, un karaoke; lo que quiera la mayoría.

—Me gusta el karaoke. —No sabe si tiene que votar ya, pero lo hace de todas formas.

—Creo que eso va a ganar, de hecho.

—¡Genial!

—Ahora sí, ya pregunté todo. —Vuelve a levantar la misma mano, esta vez no se detiene—. ¡Hasta luego!

—Hasta luego.

Nishinoya nunca ha agradecido más la tendencia de Ryuu a endiosar a las mujeres. ¿Qué haría si fuera intenso como Terushima? De pronto, siente que es bastante riesgoso que ambos estén atraídos a personas que pertenecen a un mismo círculo social. Suspira, ya no puede hacerse nada con eso. Por otra parte, su imaginación ahora tiene algo nuevo con qué entretenerse con esta nueva invitación: la voz cantante de Asahi.

* * *

Los jueves siguen sin mejorar en este semestre. Ni siquiera por ser la primera lección del tema este profesor se toma las cosas con calma; no, él se asegura de usar cada minuto de su hora como si la evaluación fuese la próxima clase y _nada_ debiese quedar por fuera. No es que le disguste, en realidad aprecia cuando son dedicados al explicar su materia, pero ese mismo esmero es el que pone a Asahi en aprietos cada semana.

Salir a las tres significa que apenas le alcanza el tiempo para descansar entre el almuerzo —le cuesta comprar algo y comerlo entre asignaturas—, la búsqueda de libros cuando es requerida, la ida a su residencia para dejar sus pertenencias y luego caminar al trabajo, ni hablar de las veces en que siente que una ducha es necesaria. Por lo general, sacrifica alguna de esas actividades, siendo la visita a la biblioteca la víctima más habitual si no está dispuesto a reducir su comida; sin embargo, está comenzando a dolerle no pasar por allá, aun si es lo menos imprescindible —lo que no importa tanto si lo pospone para el día siguiente— de la lista.

Es casi una locura. Nunca le ha gustado salir disparado del salón en cuanto acaba la clase porque, poniéndose en los zapatos del profesor, considera que resulta algo descortés de su parte, como si le dijera con sus acciones que desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar —que no tiene por qué ser mentira, solo que esas opiniones hirientes es mejor guardarlas, ¿no?—; pero hoy se ha ido con un paso un poco más acelerado del usual sin llegar a ser un trote. Es difícil de creer cómo esto se debe a una persona.

Se sorprende a sí mismo sonriendo con ese breve pensamiento. No es nada muy grande, las comisuras de sus labios solo se han elevado un poco, mas es lo suficiente para sentir el tirón característico en el rostro. Es algo que le sucede cada vez más seguido, podría acostumbrarse. Mientras su aspecto no dé miedo con esa expresión, todo bien. ¿Debería disimularla cuando llegue a la biblioteca?

—Esta vez te tengo títulos. —Antes de siquiera procesarlo, ya está frente a él, carnet de biblioteca en la mano y sonrisa aún en su cara. ¿Qué tan rápido llegó aquí? Siente que aún debería faltarle recorrido.

—Mucho mejor así. —Al menos no es el único con facciones alegres. Nishinoya le pasa la planilla del pedido junto a un bolígrafo. Comienza a escribir al instante—. De verdad debes apurarte los jueves, ¿ah?

—¿Hm? —Eleva la mirada hacia él por unos segundos—. Sí, ¿por?

—Lo digo por la hora. No ha pasado nada desde las tres y ya estás aquí.

—Ah, sí. —Es difícil no sonrojarse con la fugaz sensación de que se ha percatado de que ha venido muy pronto solo porque quería verlo. Vuelve a fijarse en lo que está anotando para tratar de disimularlo—. Pude dejarlo para mañana, pero me gustaría comenzar a leer alguno esta noche.

—¿No descansas? —Por su tono curioso, puede imaginarlo con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, quizás su ceja esté arqueada. Se atreve a confirmarlo solo por un segundo, ya que también ha apoyado ambos codos de la barra y su barbilla descansa sobre sus manos. Asahi no está listo para verlo tan de cerca.

—Leer me sirve de descanso si no es teoría.

—¡Eso quería preguntar! ¿Te tocan libros de ambos tipos?

—Sí. De estos que voy a pedir, solo uno no es teórico, así que empezaré por ese.

—¿Y alguna vez te ha tocado uno que no te gustara?

—Algunos me han incomodado, sí… —Su cuerpo queda a nada de sacudirse de solo recordarlo—. Un profesor nos asignaba mucha lectura de terror y cosas así. Creerás que no es tan malo como ver una película de ese tipo en la noche, pero es _peor_ , en realidad, porque la imaginación es mejor inventando justo lo que menos te gustaría.

Nishinoya suelta una risilla; la cercanía del sonido le indica que aún es riesgoso devolverle la mirada.

—Justo eso me llama la atención.

—¿Te gusta el terror? —Eleva una ceja.

—Me gusta lo que esté cargado de acción.

—La acción está bien, pero no cuentes conmigo para el terror.

Escucha que contiene la risa. Está por terminar de escribir la información de los libros, solo por eso resiste las ganas de mirarlo.

—Nah, a veces se me escapan los gritos, así que si es por eso, no te preocupes. —Identifica una mano sacudiéndose en su vista periférica.

—No es solo por eso… —murmura. Justo después, suelta el bolígrafo—. Listo.

Levanta la mirada muy pronto. Noya ya deshizo la posición en que se apoyaba, pero continúa viéndole la cara. El momento es corto, Asahi quiere pensar que es porque aquí sigue siendo un bibliotecario que no debería perder tanto tiempo en plena jornada de trabajo; aun así, siente que ha ocurrido en cámara lenta, con todo lo que ha procesado.

Sus ojos son grandes, mas no de una manera que lo hagan ver mal; de hecho, junto a su forma, cree que es lo que les brinda tanta expresividad. Su iris suele estar bastante al descubierto, si no por completo, lo que le permite admirar su color sin problemas. Es un tono pardo que le facilita imaginarlo mezclándose con los matices del otoño. Noya parece el tipo de persona que se divertiría corriendo en un camino repleto de hojas secas solo porque le gusta el crujido que hacen al pisarlas, también se lanzaría sobre ellas al final del recorrido. Sonreiría durante todo el proceso y, si no cierra los ojos luego de tirarse al suelo, sacaría una muy buena foto del momento.

Asahi parpadea y alza las cejas. Su mente lo ha llevado a dimensiones extrañas una vez más sin su permiso ni aviso. Justo cuando espera que Noya no esté viéndolo raro o aguardando en silencio por su reacción, se da cuenta de que ni siquiera está cerca. ¿Cuánto duró sumergido en la idea como para que buscase los libros en el sistema y se fuera a recogerlos? ¡Ni siquiera llegó a profundizar en la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó antes de romper el contacto visual! ¿Le habrá dicho algo que quedó sin respuesta antes de irse? Lleva las manos a cada lado de la cabeza. Una cosa es soñar despierto, ¡otra muy distinta es caer en eso justo frente al protagonista de esas ilusiones!

Esto se le está saliendo de control en muy poco tiempo. Primero fue el apuro que lo trajo aquí a un paso más veloz, ahora es una imaginación que ya no regula cuándo no debe ser tan prolífera. ¿Qué sigue? Solo sabe que ahora se siente inspirado, es probable que escriba algo en las notas del celular —que no es de sus lugares favoritos para dejar fluir las palabras, pero esta es una situación que, de por sí, ya requiere de su apuro; no le alcanzan los minutos para hacerlo en papel—.

¿Qué debería hacer para alargar su tiempo en la biblioteca los jueves? Ya que salir más temprano de la última clase solo es posible si entrega un examen antes de que termine la hora, la opción queda descartada en la mayoría de las semanas. Podría comenzar a traer almuerzos preparados con antelación en casa para solo tener que buscar dónde calentarlos si es necesario, de modo que le dé chance de comer entre materias —o se ahorre el tiempo que dura en la cocina en su paso por la residencia antes de ir a trabajar—; eso le regalaría hasta unos veinte minutos extra para gastar aquí, conversando un poco más con Noya y luego yéndose a un cubículo a robarse unos cuantos vistazos mientras lee.

Es una muy buena idea, en realidad, solo que el ver a su alrededor le hace recordar que las próximas semanas serán un tanto solitarias en este edificio, así que no habrá muchos estudiantes a quienes atender y, a pesar de que ya estén conociéndose, se sentiría muy avergonzado si Noya lo atrapase mirándolo de lejos. Lo considerará cuando el lugar vuelva a cobrar vida.

Esta vez, el sonido de un peso caer sobre una superficie sólida es lo que lo saca de sus pensamientos. Noya ha regresado con sus tres libros, así que procede a meterlos en su bolso de una vez.

—Te hablaría un poco más, pero mejor no te quito más tiempo.

—Puedes escribirme si es algo que quieras decirme ya.

—Nah, nada urgente.

—Oh, bueno…

—Solo ve a comer, creo que te hace falta.

Asahi abre la boca, mas no logra contestar. Será mejor concentrarse en guardar los libros para evitar un rubor vergonzoso. Esto _definitivamente_ ha venido de su obvia desconexión con el mundo de hace poco. Al menos piensa que es por hambre.

—Sí, no es bonito trabajar preparando comida cuando no almuerzas bien —responde, aunque bastante tarde, porque ya está cerrando su bolso. Que el hambre tenga la culpa de esto también.

—Yo no sobreviviría. —Hace una mueca que, supone, debía ser de dolor o algo por esas líneas, pero que termina siendo más divertida por la risilla que se le escapa—. ¿Me despedirían si pago por lo que me coma en la cocina?

—Creo que sería mejor esperar que algo salga defectuoso para que lo regalen.

—No me gusta jugar a la suerte con el estómago vacío, prefiero arriesgarme. —Entrecierra los ojos.

—Nunca trabajes en una cocina. —Ríe por lo bajo.

—No es como si mis habilidades culinarias fueran aptas para siquiera alimentarme a mí mismo. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Aún tengo que comprobar eso.

—Pregúntale a Ryuu el sábado, te lo confirmará.

—Hm, bueno. Nos vemos.

—Sí, nos vemos. —Sacude una mano en el aire, Asahi lo imita mientras se aleja.

Estos fueron sus apenas cinco —¿o menos?— minutos con él por hoy, y aun así ya se siente distinto. Si hay clichés cuya existencia se basa en la frecuencia en que ocurren en la realidad, tal vez no sabrá si otros concuerdan, pero Asahi aseguraría que eso de que el día mejora con solo ver a una persona especial es uno de ellos.

Le teme a esta velocidad desconocida, y al mismo tiempo le emociona la seguridad que esa aceleración implica que ha ganado.

* * *

Ha sido una semana desde su primera interacción. Aunque ya tenía una noción de cuándo vendría o no, le gusta que ahora tenga la certeza de cuándo se verán en la biblioteca. Las ansias han cambiado de origen. Si antes eran por la incertidumbre, hoy están presentes por las ganas de que llegue pronto para que pase mucho tiempo aquí.

Por suerte, a eso de la una y cincuenta ya lo distingue dirigiéndose a uno de los cubículos individuales; la diferencia es que esta vez voltea hacia la barra y agita una mano en el aire mientras sonríe. El corazón le late deprisa. Nishinoya devuelve el saludo con la misma emoción. Se pregunta cuánto tardarán los otros bibliotecarios en sospechar que hay algo entre ellos, si es que alguno se fija lo suficiente en sus alrededores, ¿o será él el único que se aburre aquí si no hay con quien hablar aunque sea por un minuto? Se encoge de hombros; da igual, ahora mismo comienza el buen rato de trabajar en este lugar.

Ya no es de extrañar que no detalle qué libro es el que ha abierto sobre la mesa, pero, con lo que le contó ayer, supone que es el no teórico de los que le pidió. Además, ¿para qué estudiar un viernes? Es lógico que esté leyendo por entretenimiento antes de que se haga hora de ir al café. Sonríe; es genial cuánta información ha ganado en estos pocos días. Como mínimo, ya puede decir que son conocidos. ¿Qué conclusiones estaría sacando si todavía no estuvieran en contacto?

Hasta la fecha, ha confirmado que jugaba voleibol —el cómo se mantiene en forma es algo que aún no averigua, pero supone que seguirá alguna rutina—, que es mayor que él —aunque ni siquiera por un año— y, si rebusca en la parte de su memoria donde aún guarda todo lo que imaginó, también acertó que no estudia algo por el área de negocios. Ahora, más bien, podría dedicarse a descartar varias de sus hipótesis a partir de los datos reales que ha recolectado.

Asahi está muy lejos de ser rudo. Reconoce que su apariencia probablemente aleje a unos cuantos y haga que otros se le acerquen con cautela, sin embargo, se atreve a decir que es más como un gran oso de peluche; puede que el animal que represente sea uno al que cualquiera temería toparse en persona, pero, en sí, es suave. Es curioso que con él aplique lo de no juzgar a un libro por su portada.

Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que es más un romántico en varios sentidos. Le falta descubrir si escribirá de ese tipo de sentimientos, pero le gusta imaginar que se inspire en su realidad para componer poemas. ¿Le dedicará alguno si avanzan? Nishinoya coloca las manos en sus mejillas al sentirlas calentarse. Si un simple elogio lo descompone, no está muy seguro de querer pensar en cómo lo pondrían un par de rimas emotivas.

Por supuesto, cree que esa característica también sería válida en lo pasional, solo que ahora duda que tenga experiencia en aquello como para que el mismo Asahi conozca la verdad. De todos modos, puede imaginarlo como alguien que también se tomaría eso con cuidado. Tal vez prefiera que estén a oscuras o, en todo caso, que la luz no sea tan abundante. Sería lento, cal-…

Sus manos vuelven a sus mejillas, ahora con más brusquedad. ¡Se suponía que no iba a tocar estos temas hasta nuevo aviso! Le aterra pensar cómo reaccionaría Asahi si descubriera que se le escapan pensamientos ardientes de vez en cuando, sobre todo al saber —a medias, incluso menos— que alguna inseguridad tiene por discordancia de ritmos pasados. Es un misterio qué le habrá ocurrido con exactitud, pero se asusta al darse cuenta de que pudo haberse unido a la lista de impacientes si hubiesen hablado durante las primeras semanas. Tal parece que el destino le ha estado mandando pistas desde el principio de que esperar le dará mejores frutos.

Mientras lo observa concentrado en su lectura, se percata de lo mucho que cambian sus facciones. Recuerda que llegó a describir esta cara como una que da hasta algo de miedo; ahora que sabe cuán dulce o divertida puede volverse, se siente afortunado de no haberse quedado con sus primeras impresiones. Irá acumulando más con el tiempo, mañana mismo, por ejemplo.

Con eso, nota otra diferencia. Si aún no se estuvieran conociendo, estaría preguntándose si lo vería en el partido de mañana. Lo habría hecho, pero quizás a una distancia que le habría impedido tomarse el atrevimiento de iniciar una conversación con él. De cierto modo, es satisfactorio saber que irá de espectador y, más aún, que lo haya invitado a unirse a su grupo para esa tarde.

Cuando se va, ya no siente esa pequeña decepción de tener que esperar hasta el lunes para su próximo chance de verlo, tampoco están las dudas que habría tenido hace una semana atrás. Se enviarán mensajes en la noche y se encontrarán mañana para lo que será un día divertido, está muy seguro.


End file.
